I Will Wait
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Prince Atemu has just been able to get out of the palace and go to the markets and finds to soldiers beating a small child. Will the child be able to stay with the young price or will he run away. Blindshipping Tendershipping Trapshipping
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own YuGiOh!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Rescued

Think back 500years into the past. To where ancient Egypt, wasn't so ancient to them. Where the people lived in slight fear of if they did the slightest things wrong they would be punished for it. Anyway let's get on with the story.

The Pharaoh's son, Prince Atemu had finally be able to convince his father, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen to let him go down to the village that his father ruled over. Atemu walked through the village as the villagers stopped what they were doing and got down on to their hands and knees and bowed to him. Atemu walked from stall to stall looking at what the villagers had to sell. Atemu upon reaching the fifth stall stopped and saw something that he had to have. It was a beautiful handmade white with green and gold trimming tunic. The white was as white as they could get at that point. The stall owner being female trembled as the Pharaoh's son was looking at all the other tunics and clothing that she had made. Atemu looked at her, she froze.

"You made all these yourself?" he asked her.

"Y-Y-Yes Prince Atemu. Which ones do you like and I'll wrap them up for you?" she said nervously.

Atemu smiled. "This one, how much?"

"For you Prince Atemu, 1 piece of silver."

"Now I know that's not how much it would normally cost. What is it?"

"It's 3 pieces of silver, Prince Atemu."

Atemu nodded and pulled out 5 pieces of silver and handed it to the woman. She blinked twice.

"Prince Atemu it's 3 not 5." She said trying to pass it back.

"Wrap it up and hand it to one of my bodyguards. I will be back next week to see if you have anything else of interest to me."

She nodded and passed the wrapped up tunic to one of the bodyguards.

Atemu continued to walk through the village. He heard a person crying somewhere up a head. It sounded like a child. He walked closer to the sound and stopped when he heard adult laughter and talking.

"Hey brat, where's your family?" the child said nothing and received a painful kick to the gut which resulted in the child screaming then crying. "I asked you a question."

"Yeah, he asked you a question. No one ignores him and gets away with IT." The other adult said and kicked the child in the stomach and chest a couple of times.

The child screamed in pain and then cried. Atemu had had enough, he walked around the corner to find that the ones talking were his fathers soldiers and were still kicking the small child. His own bodyguards were standing right behind him on either side.

"I order you to **STOP**!" Atemu yelled at them, anger growing each time they kicked the child.

"Who thinks they can order me around?" the one that seemed to be the boss said.

"I do, I'm Prince Atemu." He growled dangerously.

"P-P-Prince Atemu, forgive me, for what I just said." He stuttered before bowing low and respectful. "I caught this child stealing. So I was punishing him."

Atemu kept his gaze on the soldiers, even while talking to his own bodyguards. Signalling for one to approach.

"I want this child taken to the dungeon." His guard walked forward and picked up the crying child and threw him over his shoulder. "I DON'T want to find another scratch or injury on him. You are to stay with him till I get back there. Understand?" Not taking his gaze off the other two.

"Yes, Prince Atemu." And the guard left.

"Why were you beating the living hell out of him?" Atemu asked.

"Like I said before he stole."

"What was it?"

"Food sir, food from a stall."

"And you saw him do this?"

"No a person that owned it told me what he looked like and I tracked him down. He was sitting here eating."

"Fine, next time you punish someone, I don't want to find you've hit or kicked them more than three times. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Prince Atemu."

Atemu left with his bodyguard and headed back to the palace. He walked back to his room and took the parcel off the guard and dismissed him. He unwrapped the parcel and laid the tunic out on the bed. It wasn't as nice as the ones that were made for the royal family, but it was good enough for a slave. Remembering the child he got up off the bed and headed to the dungeon.

He walked down the long dark stairwell. He walked past the first couple of cells, where arms were reaching out to him. Atemu just kept walking. He saw the bodyguard that he told to stay with the child and the person who was in charge of the dungeon, talking happily. He approached them.

"Prince Atemu, it's a honour to have you down here and also quite surprising. How may I help you?" he asked after bowing low along with the guard.

"I would like to see the child that was just brought down."

"Certainly, he's in the end cell. The one next to Bakura, the Tombrobber. I didn't have the heart to put him with him."

"Thankyou." Turning to the guard. "You are dismissed."

"Thankyou Prince Atemu." Bowing low and left.  
"Shall we?" the dungeon keeper asked.

"Yes."

Atemu followed him down towards the young boy's cell. The cells in the dungeon were overly crowded with people. Only the two end cells had a person in each. The closet to the stairs had a dark-skinned, albino coloured haired that went down in spikes in it. The other cells had a small child curled up in the corner shiver and crying.

Before the dungeon keeper and Atemu arrived the albino moved over towards the child in the cell next to him.

"Hey! Kid!" he called

The child looked up.

"Why are you here?" he asked

The child didn't answer, he was still crying and clutching his stomach.

"You know if you don't answer, they will punish you and it will hurt." He said knowing full well the child would be frightened half to death.

The child looked to the right of the albino and saw a light coming towards them. He laid on his side and huddled back up. Bakura on the other hand, stood up and went to greet the visitors.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. It's the Pharaoh-wanna-be." He mocked.

"Put a sock in it Bakura. I'm not here to listen to your childish antics." Atemu shot back as he waited for the dungeon keeper to open the cell the child was in.

"Why Atemu." He put his hand up to his heart. "I'm hurt." He mocked and Atemu ignored him.

"There you go Prince Atemu." The dungeon keeper said opening the door. "I'll just go get him."

"No. I will. That will be all." Atemu walked through the cell door.

"Very well Prince Atemu." He bowed low and left.

Atemu walked towards the child that had curled up on the ground. Bakura watching closely. Atemu kneeled down on the ground next to the boy's chest. This was the first time he had been able to get a good look at the boy. His hair was spiked, black with a red trimming and gold bangs on either side of his face. It was similar to his but his had gold lightening strikes in it. The boy's face was wet as he was still crying.

"Yo Atemu, what you waiting for beat him. I don't know what he did but it must have been bad if he's here. So go ahead, beat him. Beat, beat, beat, beat."

Atemu watched as each time Bakura said 'beat' the boy cringed in fear.

"Shut the HELL up Bakura or I will make you." He snapped not looking at him.

"Oh I'm so scared what can a Pharaoh-wanna-be do to me?" he mocked still looking through the bars.

"Fine." Atemu stood up and turned and the boy opened his eyes to watch. "You asked for it Bakura. I call upon the shadows. Heed my call." Atemu had his arms out to his side. "Do as I command to help teach this 'Tombrobber' a lesson."

'Crap, now I've done it.' Bakura thought.

A great amount of shadows gathered in his hands. To the child it was just a strange purple/black cloud. To Bakura it wasn't a good sign.

'Shadows, hold the 'Tombrobber' against the wall a meter above the ground and slightly choke him.'

/Yes Master/

The shadows obeyed and Bakura found himself a meter above the ground, slightly choking. Atemu turned around hearing a gasp from the boy. He was sitting up and staring from Atemu to Bakura and back again. He was shaking unbearably. Atemu turned back to Bakura.

"Shadows, return to me." As the shadows returned Bakura dropped to the floor. "Have you learned your lesson Bakura?"

"Most likely…NOT!" he said and turned his back to Atemu.

The cloud that was in Atemu hands still scared the boy, he whimpered and scurried into the corner more. Bring his knees up and wrapped his bound arms around them. Atemu turned back to him, shadows disappearing from his hands. He walked over to the boy. Even with bound hands that seemed to be cutting into his wrists he kept his arms there. Atemu knelt down in front of him.

"I want you to come with me." He picked up the length of rope that was attached to the rope that bound his hands together.

The boy pulled his legs in further and shook his head fast before burying his head in his knees. Atemu didn't let go of the rope. He slid a hand gently under the boy's chin, who flinched and tremble and brought him up to look at him.

'His eyes are beautiful and so innocent.' "Either you're willing to come or I will force you, it's your choice. I'm sure you don't want to be forced do you?"

"Hey!" Atemu rolled is eyes. "Why didn't I have a choice?"

"Because you NEVER SHUT UP long enough to be given one. Although I did give you a choice to shut and you refused to take it earlier. Do you need another lesson?" he was facing Bakura now.

"No!" he said huffily.

"Good, now SHUT UP!" Atemu yelled the last two words at him. "Or so help me Ra, I will shut you up for good!" Bakura turned his back to him again while muttering something.

Atemu turned back to the boy. "Stand up." He said as he himself stood.

The boy had some slight difficulty getting up. As soon as the bounds around his wrist slacked and the air his the cuts he started crying silently as the other injuries also hurt. Atemu started walking out and the boy followed behind. He was frightened beyond belief. They walked past the dungeon keeper and Atemu tossed him a thanks and the guy bowed. Atemu lead him up the long dark stairwell. They passed a guard and his prisoner. The guard bowed and made the prisoner bow also.

They finally exited the dungeon and were now out in the daylight and in the beautiful palace. The boy kept his head down and followed. The same words were gong through his head. 'I'm going to be beaten. I'm going to die.' Atemu stopped when he saw the soldier from the village. Unfortunately for him the soldier saw him and walked over.

"Nice to see you again Prince Atemu." The soldier said bowing. "I see you have the little thief too."

The boy recognised the voice and looked up. His thoughts were confirmed. He leg out a small whimper and collapsed on the ground, crying and shaking. Atemu felt the rope tighten a bit and he looked at him. He knelt down, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. The boy flinched and started crying more.

"Hey Prince Atemu. Why bother with him. He's mute and a wimp."

"Go to whatever you were going to do here." He told him and then to the boy. "Come on stand up."

The boy let Atemu pull him up. Atemu turned around and put his arm around onto the boy's opposite shoulder and started walking. The soldier stepped in front and went to grab the boy's neck. Atemu saw this and wrapped shadows there. Just as the soldier grabbed him he was shot back against the back wall. Atemu approached with the boy a little.

"That should teach you. Don't ever touch him again."

Atemu turned and started back towards his room. Only to be stopped when he saw the Pharaoh walked quickly in their direction. Still having his arm around the boy he quickly took it off and grabbed the rope.

"Bow when I do otherwise you will be whipped." He whispered to him. "Pharaoh" Atemu bowed and the boy quickly followed still crying.

"Atemu what is happening here?'

His voice was deep and terrifying. He eyes swept over Atemu and landed on the boy making him tremble uncontrollably.

"The soldier tried to grab him from me so I punished him. He wouldn't allow us to leave." Atemu told his father.

"Is this true?" he asked the boy, who only nodded quickly. "Alright continue on my son."

Atemu bowed and the boy followed. They left the hall and continued on to Atemu's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh although I wish I did. I do own the plot.

Thankyou for the reviews from

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Shamise

Zypher Evans

Chapter 2 – Unfair Treatment

Once Atemu got to the room and they were both in, he locked it with shadows. The boy looked around carefully and ended up backing against the door and fell to his knees. Atemu disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes and came back out with a bowl of water, cloths and bandages. He placed them on the ground next to the bed.

"Come here." He called firmly.

The boy slowly got up and started walking towards him. Atemu had been digging through the draw next to the bed when the boy stood next to him. He motioned for him to sit down on the bed while he continued rummaging. He eventually took out a long knife and sat it down beside himself. The boy's eyes didn't leave the knife and he trembled. Atemu took the rope in his hands and notice the boys fear. He picked the knife up and then the boy started crying. Atemu brought it to the boy's hands and slid it underneath the rope and cut the rope with it. The rope fell to the ground and Atemu put the knife away as to not frighten the boy further.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked, the boy didn't answer. "Alright, do you have a name?" the boy nodded. "Cool, do you have a family to go to?" the boy suddenly cried.

He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them and cried with his face in his knees. Atemu got up and sat next to him and put his arms around him.

"Hey I'm sorry. Look I want to clean up those cut you have. Could you take your tunic off so I can get to them?" the boy nodded and Atemu go down on the ground. The boy removed his tunic and sat there quietly while Atemu cleaned them up and dressed them. The cuts were only on his front where he had been beaten. Atemu took hold of his hands and placed the cloth on it. The boy held back a cry and Atemu dressed it and did the same to the other hand.

Once it was done Atemu walked into the bathroom.

'By Ra, he was skinny. He had his ribcage showing fully. I could count clearly how many ribs he had.'

Atemu walked back out to find the boy in the back corner of his room. He was curled up on the floor crying. Atemu walked over and picked him up bridal style. The boy struggled.

"Hey settle. I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he walked over to the bed and laid him on it. "I want you to get some sleep. But first I must know your name."

The boy shook his head and tremble, knowing from what the other prisoner had told him, he was most likely going to get beaten. He heard Atemu sign and looked at him.

"Listen if my father, who is Pharaoh comes and asks who you are I won't be able to…"

"OPEN THIS DOOR ATEMU!!! NOW!!!" a voice yelled angrily.

"Shadows return to me." Atemu commanded. "Yes father?" he asked bowing as the Pharaoh came through.

"Two questions. One why is that slave in your bed when he shouldn't be? Come here boy, Now. And two…" the boy go up and quickly looked at Atemu who only nodded and he went to the Pharaoh. "What makes you think you can tell the soldiers of the city not to punish?"

"The answer to your first question is he needed rest and as my slave he does what I say. And two, I didn't say they couldn't punish, just only hit three times. They were beating the living hell out of him and he only took a piece of food. Have you seen how thin he is, he has no family?" Atemu replied

"Oh, no family. That's no excuse. What is your name boy?" Akhenamkhanen asked and he just looked at the ground. "I asked you a question slave. What is your name? Has he told you Atemu?"

"No father."

"Fine then. Bring it to me." He commanded.

Atemu knew exactly what he asked for and was terrified from the boy's sake. The boy looked at Atemu's face whose eyes were wide. He instantly knew he was being punished. A guard came through holding a large whip also know as the Cat-of-Nine Tails whip. The boy trembled.

"Father no!" Atemu cried as the whip was handed to his father.

"Hold him." He commanded and two guards came forward and held the boys arms.

"Father he's just a kid, please don't." Atemu cried out.

His father ignored him and raised it above his head and brought it down fast with a crack as it his, ripping the boys skin. The boy cried out loud, even though it didn't cut the skin the pressure was enough to hurt. He raised the whip above his head again and brought it down hard with another loud crack. The boy screamed as he felt it rip through his skin again.

"Tell him your name and it won't happen again." Atemu told him. "Father please stop!" he pleaded.

He watched in horror as the Pharaoh lifted the whip again. It was then that the boy finally spoke.

"It's Yugi!" He cried.

"What?" Akhenamkhanen asked surprised to hear the boy speak.

"My name is Yugi." He cried.

Akhenamkhanen smiled evilly and brought the whip down again. Another crack as the whip hit the boy's back ripping deeper into his back. Yugi screamed out in pain again.

"Father, that's enough." Atemu said standing between Yugi and his father. "He told us his name, now leave."

The Pharaoh signalled for the guards to drop the boy, but it was a different signal that Atemu hadn't seen before. He felt two guards grab him and spun him around. It was then he knew what was happening. The whip came down quickly and struck him hard in the back. Atemu didn't make a sound; he wasn't going to give his father the pleasure of hearing him scream. The whop came down another five times each being harder than the one before. Yugi watched horrified from the corner of the room as Atemu received his punishment.

"Let him go." Akhenamkhanen told them handing the whip to a guard and leant over his son who was kneeling on the ground. "You will learn when I'm punishing someone not to interfere."

The Pharaoh stood and left with the guards. Atemu stood up slowly and walked over to his bed. He laid down on his stomach breathing heavily.

"Shadows come forth."

//Yes Master. Are you alright?"//

'Yes I will be fine. The boy in the corner, bring him over gently, he is injured.'

//Yes Master//

Atemu got up again and went into the bathroom as the shadows carried Yugi over to the bed and laid him on his stomach. Atemu returned with a bowl of water, cloths and bandages again. He sat them on the bedside table. His face was turned away from Atemu, he was crying and trembling fear. Atemu grabbed the cloth and dipped it in the water. He squeezed out the water and wiped the blood from Yugi's back. He screamed and his muscles tensed. He tried to get away but something held him there. Atemu quickly finished wiping up the blood. Yugi's muscles tensed for a while but relaxed once the bandages were placed on his back. Atemu grabbed the water, cloth and left over bandages and left to the bathroom.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Prince Atemu." Yugi spoke up.

Yugi still hadn't seen the marks on Atemu's back. He looked at him because Atemu hadn't responded. He saw many long cuts down his back, all-bleeding freely. He came back out minutes later. Yugi was about to say something but Atemu did.

"Shadows, go find the High-Priests son and bring him here. I don't care if his father is there and comes. Just hurry."

//Yes Master//

"Prince Atemu, are you alright?" Yugi asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. You rest, I'll get food sent up once Seto arrives so you can eat." He said sitting down next to the bathroom door.

* * *

Atemu's breathing was becoming heavy; he was wincing and holding back screams every so often. The door burst open allowing a boy and an adult in. Yugi jumped and scurried over to the corner again. Atemu had jumped when the door burst open. 

"Prince Atemu!" they said rushing over.

The boy helped him to his feet and over to the bed. The adult also helping.

"What did you do this time Prince Atemu?" the adult asked. "It looks like your father punished you with the Cat-of-Nine Tails but why?"

"I was defending Yugi."

"Who is Yugi?" Atemu nodded to the corner where he was huddling in, tears down his face.

"Oh, Prince Atemu please lay on your stomach. Seto come. We are just going down the hall to get some things. We'll be gone only a few minutes."

"Fine"

Seto and his father left the room, leaving Atemu and Yugi there. Atemu laid down after removing his shredded bit of clothing. Yugi watched through blurry eyes. Atemu looked towards him and smiled.

"Yugi, come here." Yugi got up, wiping his eyes and walked over. "Could you do something for me? In the bathroom grab a towel and bring it back please."

Yugi nodded and walked into the bathroom.

'Wow, look at this. It's amazing. I haven't seen anything as nice as this.' Walking over and picking up a towel. He walked back to Atemu. He approach the bed, Atemu wasn't looking at him.

"Prince Atemu?" Yugi said nervously.

He turned his head to look at him. "Place it on my cuts. Lay it out flat."

Yugi did, hands shaking. Atemu hissed as it touched his overly sensitive skin. Yugi jumped back, apologising many times. Atemu put his up and he stopped. He moved a bit further into the middle of he bed.

"Yugi, sit here." Patting the side where he had just been laying on.

Yugi hesitated for a moment and slowly walked over and sat where he was told. Yugi trembled a little.  
"Yugi, I know you haven't got anywhere to go. Would you like to stay here and be my slave? No one but I and unfortunately my father can hurt you. It's your choice, if you refuse I won't force you, but you will have to go back to the village and I won't be able to protect you there. " Yugi thought for a moment then nodded.

"Um… Who were those two before, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That's the High-Priest Seth and his son Seto. Seto is my cousin. You don't need to be afraid. They aren't allowed to punish a slave without the royal families permission."

"Oh" Yugi looked to his hands that were in his lap and started fiddling with them.

"Yugi, why didn't you answer anyone's questions? If you don't answer you will always be punished."

"I don't know, I guess I was scared, actually terrified, horrified beyond belief."

"Why not now?"

"I guess, seeing someone stand up for me even if they would be punished for it. In the village before you arrived I thought I was going to die. I've seen people die by just being beaten."

Atemu was about to say something when Seth and Seto arrived back with all sorts of things. Yugi went to get up, but Atemu held him there. Atemu took a look at the bandages to find blood seeping through. Seth came up to them.

"Move kid." Seth said to Yugi. "Stand here, I'll need your help." Yugi stood where he was told.

Seto walked forward with water and a cloth. Seth picked it up and ringed out the water.

"Yugi was it?" Yugi nodded. "Take the towel off the Prince's back."

Yugi stepped forward and peeled the blood soaked towel off. Atemu hissed in pain. Yugi started apologising a lot.

"Yugi, settle down. It would of hurt if Seth or Seto did it." Atemu smiled

"Oh"

Seth started wiping up the blood. Atemu gripped the pillow hard. Seth gave the blooded cloth to Seto and picked up a jar.

"Atemu this is going to sting." Seto said passing a cloth to Seth.

Seth poured a little on the cloth. He started wiping it on the cuts. Atemu yelled in pain before plunging his face in the pillow, knuckles white. Seth finished and started putting a bandage on. Once finished Atemu stood up.

"Thankyou Seth."

"Your welcome Prince Atemu." He said bowing.

"Could you have a look at Yugi's back while you're here?"

"Sure. Please lay on the bed." Turning to him.

Yugi started backing up, shaking his head. Atemu walked over, putting an arm around him.

"Yugi, do you trust me?" Yugi nodded his body shaking. "Come, it will stop infection and it will heal quicker."

"O-Ok"

Atemu lead Yugi over and sat down. He told Yugi to lay his head on his lap. Yugi did and was holding Atemu's hand. Seth approached and removed the bandage, Yugi's muscles tensed. Seth held the bowl and cloth. Seth repeated the whole procedure he did on Atemu. Yugi was in tears and crying. He was gripping Atemu's hand hard. Once the bandage was on he slipped Yugi's head on to the pillow, stood up and walked to the door with Seth and his son.

"Thankyou so much both of you."

"It is fine Prince Atemu. Is there anything else you would like?"

"Could you bring some food up for him?"

"Yes sir. I'll get a servant to bring it up. Are you going to the dinner? It's the whole palace dinner you have to come."

"Yes. Otherwise it's another 6 slashes from the Pharaoh. Have the food brought up."

"Yes sir. Um… there is the dance as well. You have to look tonight for a wife."

"Ra-damn it is that tonight? Yeah I'll be there."

Seth and Seto bowed and left. Atemu walked to the bed and sat on the edge. He stroked Yugi's head, moving a gold bang from his face, he was still crying. Yugi looked up at him.

"Hey, I have to go to a ceremony. I have food coming up for you. There will be someone outside your door. Ok?"

Yugi nodded a little. "Wh…Where do I sleep?"

"See that door?" Pointing next to his desk, Yugi nodded. "It leads to your room. If you want you can stay here til I get back. Now just sleep, if you're asleep when food comes I'll keep it on my desk and when you wake you can eat. Ok?"

"Yeah alright."

"Good, now sleep."

Yugi laid his head down on the pillow and watched Atemu. Atemu walked over to the closet and started getting his clothes for the night. He went into the bathroom and got dressed. Atemu came out and saw Yugi was still awake. He went to grab something and saw the tunic he brought from the village. He picked it up and walked over to him.

"Yugi, here this is for you." Placing the tunic next to him.

"You serious?" Eyes wide.

"Yes." He frowned at him, like he had never been given something before.

"Th-Th-Thankyou."

"It's alright. Sleep now." Atemu turned to his desk.

He sat there and put jewellery on and eyeliner. He turned around and looked over at Yugi. He was asleep and clutching the tunic that Atemu just gave him. He walked out the door and closed it. The guard bowed.

"Don't let anyone but the servant with the food in. No one understand?"

"Yes sire. Understand sir."

"Good." Atemu headed to the ceremony.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou to my reviews

Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Shamise

* * *

Chapter 3 – Ceremony Gone Wrong

* * *

Atemu arrived at the dinner ceremony. He bowed to his father and took his place next to him. The dinner was served and the young ladies, who were mingling amongst themselves when Atemu entered, sat down and started talking with him.

"Yeah, and this guy tried to steal my money, the little jerk." One said

"Aw, that creep should pay." Another replied

'Man this is going to be a long night.' Atemu thought to himself.

* * *

Yugi woke after a little while; the food had arrived and was sitting on Atemu's desk. He sat up wincing and put the tunic on that Atemu gave him. He walked over to the desk and picked up a piece of fruit and took a bite. 

**BANG!**

Yugi turned to see the door open and the soldier from the village standing in the doorway. The guard that had been at the door lying on the ground, unconscious. Yugi back away behind the side of the bed, the soldier following him.

"Wh-What do you want?" he asked.

"To see the ones I beat, dead." He lunged towards Yugi.

Yugi jumped onto the bed and ran out the door. He continued running, the soldier close behind. He'd been through many corridors and was starting to hear music coming from a room. He felt someone grab his head. He was then thrown into a door, which opened sending him through and onto the floor in the room.

* * *

Atemu was now sitting up next to his father at the throne. It was time for the young females, to dance and try to win the young princes heart. Atemu was bored out of his skull. There were half way through the dance when someone was threw a young boy through the doors. The Pharaoh stood, angry that the dance was being interrupted. Atemu couldn't see what was going on. He stood and walked through the young ladies. 

"What in the world is going on here?" the Pharaoh roared.

Atemu had just gotten through to see the soldier from the village standing with a limp figure in his hands.

"YUGI!!!" he yelled, Yugi heard and looked over.

"ATEMU!!!" he cried and started struggling to get away.

Atemu's anger grew, eyes narrowing. "Release HIM or I will KILL you where you stand." He growled.

"What is he to you, Prince Atemu?" Have his hand around Yugi's neck now and squeezing slowly, Yugi struggling more.

"My son, told YOU to release the boy, NOW release him!" the Pharaoh roared.

"Prince, an answer, if you please." Yugi choking slowly and his struggling become weaker.

"He's my slave. Shadows come forth."

//Yes Master?//

'Pin the soldier against the wall and don't hurt the boy.'

The soldier was suddenly pinned to the wall and Yugi was on the ground at his feet. Yugi looked around, still crying and saw Atemu's gaze on the soldier and it was scary. He looked directly to Yugi and it softened.

"Yugi come here." Yugi got up and started to walk over.

The soldier started fighting the shadows and was released. He landed on the ground and ran towards Yugi.

"Dark Magician come forth. Yugi get over here!"

Yugi looked behind him and saw the soldier in his face. He grabbed him around the collar of his tunic. Yugi screamed, cried and tried to get away. The Dark Magician stood behind him, but he didn't know that.

"Hold him off the ground Dark Magician." Atemu commanded.

The Dark Magician grabbed him by the back of the neck and lifted him. The guard subconsciously dropped Yugi and he ran to Atemu. Atemu held him tightly, arms around him. Yugi cried in his arms. The young females watched as Atemu held the boy close.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, you're safe now." Atemu said to him.

"Master, what shall I do with him?"

Atemu turned. "Father?"

"It's your choice son."

Atemu turned back. "Release him."

"What!?!? Why?" Yugi asked shocked, backing away a little.

"Yugi, stand behind me."

Yugi did, but not quick enough. He felt something latch onto him, it was cold and full of evil and was pulling him towards the soldier. Yugi looked around to soon find himself with a knife cutting his side and then pinned against the wall.

"Yugi!!!" Atemu cried. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

The soldier found himself turning quickly and facing a large amount of energy. He let out a scream before it died out to silence. Atemu raced to Yugi's side, he was on the ground now. Atemu lifted the tunic to find a small nick to his side. He was crying and trying to get away.

"Yugi, look at me." Yugi did and instantly wrapped his arms around Atemu's chest and cried. "Shh, shh, come on let's get you out of here."

Yugi nodded and stood up with Atemu. Atemu turned to the Pharaoh and guests.

"I'm sorry father. May I go?" Yugi bowed knowing what happened last time he meet the Pharaoh.

"No, you will stay here and finish what we have. If necessary your slave…may stay."

"Alright father." He felt a slight drain on his energy and turned to see the Dark Magician there. "Oh, Dark Magician thankyou for your assistance. You may go."

"Thankyou Master." The Dark Magician disappeared into thin air and Atemu turned to Yugi.

"Do you want to go back to the room or stay?"

"St-stay please." Holding back tears and looked at the ground.

Atemu lifted Yugi's chin up to make him look at him. "Come on then."

Atemu walked up with Yugi following. He bowed to the Pharaoh and who bowed his head with a little smile. Atemu reached his chair and turned but didn't sit.

"Yugi sit just there." Pointing to the side of his throne on the ground, Yugi did and Atemu turned to the young women that were standing there confused. "Commence."

Atemu sat down and looked at Yugi, who had his knees to his chest. The music started and his attention turned to the young women. Yugi snuck a glance at Atemu.

'I wonder what he's thinking. His eyes are so crimson, they're beautiful.' Yugi thought before turning back to the dancers.

Atemu smiled, he knew Yugi had been looking at him. He then turned his own attention back to the dancers.

'This is so boring, they can't even dance in time with each other. I'm going to scream, if there is anymore after this.'

* * *

It was another ten minutes till all the dances were finished. The Pharaoh stood and addressed them. Atemu stood after his father's address and went and thanked each women; giving them all kisses and went back to the throne, alone. The Pharaoh sighed. 

"Thankyou again from coming. Those who have a long distance to travel, you are welcome to stay in the guests rooms. Just tell one of the 6 servants outside the door." Pointing to the door that they would leave through.

The Pharaoh turned to his son, shook his head and sighed. Atemu mouthed a sorry, before the pharaoh left and so did everyone else. Yugi pulled himself to his feet.

"Are we going?" Hoping he didn't say something he shouldn't have.

"Yeah." Atemu got up and walked towards the door, realising he was walking alone and turned. "Yugi?"

Yugi hadn't moved an inch and wasn't moving. He seemed to be somewhere else. Atemu walked back and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, who flinched and looked at Atemu.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned

"Y-Yeah."

Atemu could tell something was bothering Yugi but decided to not push on it. They walked back to Atemu's room and entered. Atemu closed the door behind Yugi and locked it with shadows and physically. Yugi stood in the middle of the room not sure what to do.

"Yugi why don't you go sleep in your room. I'll show you your duties tomorrow." Yugi nodded as he watched Atemu take out a pair of pants. (A/N: don't know what they would wear as pants. I'll just say pants)

Atemu felt Yugi looking at him and turned. Yugi looked at the ground instantly.

"Yugi?"

"W-W-Where is my room again?" he said nervously, he was embarrassed and Atemu smiled.

"Through the door next to the desk." He said before walking into the bathroom.

Yugi walked forward towards it. He stood in front of the door, extended a hand to the doorknob and opened it. He walked in. It was small, there was a bed in the corner with a small sheet that didn't fit, a closet, a door to his left that led to room that had a toilet. He walked over to the closet, opened the door to find a few sets of clothes, nothing to sleep in. He closed the door, turned and walked over to the bed as he removed his tunic. He dropped it on the ground and climbed into bed. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Atemu came out of the bathroom to find no one there, but the door to the servants room open. He though about closing it, but didn't. He dumped his clothes at the front of the closet and he himself climbed into bed He blew out a few candles and left the large one that sat on his desk lit. Atemu slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

Atemu woke during the night hearing noises coming from the room Yugi was in. He got up and walked over to his desk and lit a smaller candle with the flame from the larger. He could hear what it was Yugi was mumbling now. 

"No, don't leave. Mother please, I'll be alone. Dad please stay."

Atemu walked in and sat the candle on the small table next to the door and walked over to Yugi. He was sweating; he was twisting himself in the sheets. He suddenly let out a cry and turned into a small ball and started crying.

"Yugi, Yugi wake up." Atemu said lightly shaking him to wake up. "Yugi wake up."

Yugi's eyes shot open and he just ended up crying more. He was a mess.

"Yugi come with me." Yugi got up still crying and followed.

Atemu left the room taking the candle with him and walked over to his bed. Yugi stopped in the middle of the room. Atemu turned to him and sat down.

"Yugi come here." He had his arms open to embrace him.

Yugi ran over and cried as Atemu wrapped his arms around him. Atemu shifted and ended up lying down with Yugi as well. Yugi was crying into Atemu's bare chest. Atemu didn't mind he just kept his arms around Yugi to comfort him.

"Yugi, were you having a nightmare?" he knew he was but felt it was necessary to ask.

"Y-Yes." He hiccupped.

"About your parents?"

Yugi nodded and then burst into tears. He felt Atemu go to sit up and he clung to him more. He felt safe, warm and secure; he didn't want to lose it. Atemu pulled the blanket over, as he was feeling cold. Yugi curled up in Atemu's arms and slowly drifted off to sleep. Atemu soon followed.

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to find himself curled up in Atemu's arms. He rolled over and slide out of the bed. He walked back to his room, picked up his tunic and put it on. He sat on his bed. 

'I don't belong here. I don't have anything to offer. He would never love me. I must leave.'

Yugi got up and walked into Atemu's room again. Atemu was still asleep. He crept to the door and slipped out. He wandered the corridors until he ran into the High-Priests son. He bowed.

"Um…could you tell me where the entrance is?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be here. I can't do anything to serve Prince Atemu. I would rather take my chance out there." He replied.

"Alright I'll escort you out."

"Thankyou."

Yugi followed Seto to the entrance of the palace.

"What would you like me to tell Prince Atemu?" Seto smirked

"That I just couldn't say and I'm sorry."

"Very well, good luck out there."

Yugi bowed one more time and left.

* * *

"He WHAT!?!?" Atemu roared. 

Atemu was in the throne room, his father had his hands over his ears. Atemu had just found out what had happened to Yugi. He was out raged that Seto let him leave.

"I want him found. When you find him, blind fold him and bring him to me. Tell him that he is going with a ground of others to a prison camp. If he knew he was coming here he would freak. GO!"

"Yes sir." The guards and soldiers left and headed to the village.

Atemu sat down rubbing his forehead tyring to suppress a headache that was coming. His father was sitting and talking to Seth and the turned to him.

"They will find him son. He has a strange hair style and it's unique."

"Yeah, I'm going to my lesson now." He got up and left.

* * *

Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my reviews

Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Shamise

dragonlady222

* * *

Chapter 4 – Found and Sick

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Yugi sat at a table with some people and was playing a game called Senet with them. Yugi had for the last two weeks had his head hidden from the peoples eye. He would wear a cloak with a hood. Yugi moved another piece and won the game.

"I win, pay up!" he said

"Wha… Beaten by a kid. Here." Passing the money over.

"Thankyou"

**BANG!**

The players and on watchers, turned to the person at the door. It was a soldier and 2 guards.

"All of you are to come with us, by the order of the Pharaoh. All villagers are to come with us. Stand up and stand here."

They stood and Yugi hesitated. He walked along as all the other villagers were also taken to the town centre. They were all lined up in rows and within the next few minutes all the villagers were there.

* * *

The Pharaoh arrived and so did his son. The Pharaoh addressed them. 

"About 2 weeks ago my son came to the village and brought a young boy back to the palace as a slave. He ran away the night after. We are here to search for that child."

Yugi froze, he was looking at the ground. 'Oh, no… he's going to find me.'

"At this very moment my son is going through all of you. I will be doing the same."

Yugi started sweating as Atemu made his way through Yugi's row. Suddenly two feet landed in front of him. Yugi trembled.

"Remove your hood." Yugi didn't. "I said 'remove you hood'."

Yugi noticed two hands extend towards the material. Yugi backed into the next row and bolted down it.

"Seize him." Atemu cried. "Don't let him get away."

Yugi was all most at the end when a soldier grabbed him. Yugi fought to get away but he failed, the hood hadn't fall down yet. He finally gave up and stood still.

"The punishment for running is three slashes." A soldier said walking behind him.

Yugi started struggling again as the whip was raised.

"STOP!!!" a deep voice call and Yugi looked up to see Atemu and the Pharaoh approach. Atemu reached to remove the hood, Yugi jerked his head back. Atemu grabbed it and pulled it off to show his face. Atemu gasped and Yugi fell to his knees. Once Atemu found his voice he ordered the soldier to take him back to the palace and wait with him outside his room, but the boy to be in there. Yugi looked up when he heard.

"Why?" he cried, tears forming.

"Because I said so." Eyes narrow and angry.

Yugi trembled before being dragged to the palace, hands and legs bound and a blind fold on. Atemu went and addressed the villagers, his father behind him.

"Thankyou for not making this search difficult. You may go back to what you were doing before my father and I arrived." He left.

* * *

Hands and legs bound, eyes blindfolded and left in a room alone. He lay on his side and laid his legs behind himself. He heard the door open and close and he whimpered and trembled in fear. Hands brought his face and pulled the blind fold off. He looked at the person in front of him. It was Atemu. His eyes were narrow, angry and upset. He reached for his hands and untied them and walked to the balcony. He placed his hands on the balcony railing and sighed. Yugi untied the rope around his ankles and stood up. Atemu turned around to face him. Yugi looked at the ground instantly. 

"Why did you run away?" Eyes still narrowed, but he didn't realise.

Yugi looked up at him and shuffled backwards.

"I…I…"

"You what?"

"I don't belong here...with you." Yugi started feeling weak.

"Why?"

Before Yugi could answer, he collapsed to the ground.

"Yugi!" Atemu ran forward to him. "Guard!" the guard entered the room. "Go get the High-Priest Seth now!"

The guard left and Atemu picked Yugi up and took him to the bed. He looked him over. He was skinnier than before and the cuts on his back seemed to be infected. He had removed the tunic and cloak and thrown it on the ground. Seth entered the room and ran over to Atemu.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, he just collapsed on me. His cuts are infected and he has lost more weight."

"Ok, I need you to leave the room. I can heal the infection but no his weight lose."

"Ok."

"When I come out you can come back in. He most likely won't be awake though."

"Fine, fine." He left and waited outside.

'Yugi please be all right. I did so much to find you. I can't lose you now.'

* * *

It was twenty minutes until Seth came out. He had been using shadow magic to remove the infection from Yugi's body. 

"I-Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. I'll have some food brought up in case he wakes up."

"Thankyou Seth."

"It's fine Prince Atemu."

Atemu walked in and over to Yugi. He was breathing heavily, sweat was running off his face. Atemu went and grabbed 2 cloths and came back. One was wet and the other was dry. He placed the wet one on his forehead and used the dry one to mop up the sweat on the side of his face. There was a knock on the door and a servant entered carrying a tray of food.

"Where would you like this Prince Atemu?"

"On the desk." The servant did so and left.

Atemu sat there next to Yugi on a chair holding his hand. He ended up resting his head on the bed next you Yugi and his hand and fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi woke later to find himself in bed and someone holding his hand. He opened his eyes to find Atemu's head next to him . He tried to move but couldn't. He was having some trouble breathing and ended up coughing. This caused Atemu to open his eyes. He slowly lifted his head, rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He looked at Yugi whose eyes were closed but wet. 

"Yugi?" He whispered softly.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Yugi, thank Ra you're alright." He held his hand more firmly.

Yugi looked away. "Why? I'm just a villager. The royal don't care for us." Tears running down his face as he gasped for air.

Atemu was shocked at this. He used his free hand and placed it on the side of his face that he couldn't see. Yugi flinched and started to tremble. Atemu brought him to look at him, Yugi's eyes closed

"Yugi look at me." Yugi slowly forced them open. "I will tell you why when you are better. First…" he got up and walked to his desk and brought back the tray of food. "You need to eat. Can you sit up?"

Yugi tried but couldn't. Atemu helped him and brought the tray closer to Yugi.

"Eat, I have to go see someone for a minute."

He nodded a reply and Atemu left, locking the door behind him with shadows. Yugi sat there for a moment then picked up a piece of food and started eating slowly.

* * *

Atemu left the room locking it with shadows and headed to find his father and the High-Priest Seth. He walked to the throne room and found only the High-Priest. 

"Seth!" he called

"Prince Atemu, how may I help you?"

"Are you sure you removed the infection?"

"Yes I'm sure. Why?"

"He is breathing heavily and coughing."

"He may have a cold. I would remove it but there are two reason why I couldn't."

"Enlighten me."

"Ok. I only had enough magic to heal the infection not the cold as well. The second he didn't seem to want to let go of it. His mental waves were fading. If I tried to, he would be broken."

"Ok thankyou."

He left and walked back to his room.

'Broken? Meaning something in his past made him want to leave. I should try to find what it is and try and help him.'

* * *

He entered his room and found the tray down the end of the bed and Yugi curled up under the blanket, shivering. He walked around the other side and crawled in and pulled Yugi to him. Yugi wanted to get away, but did the opposite. He crawled in close to Atemu and Atemu held him close. 

"Yugi, Seth said if he tried to heal your cold he would have broken your soul. What has happened to you for that to happen? I want to help you." He whispered to him softly.

Yugi trembled more before Atemu held him more tightly and protective. "My…My parents died…2 weeks…before you rescued me. Right…"he drifted off and started crying, he was able to get the last few words out. "in front of me." He broke down into tears.

This shocked Atemu and Yugi's crying brought tears to his own eyes. He held him till he calmed down enough to talk.

"Yugi do you know why? I'm sorry to ask but I think its best."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't remember why." He chocked out.

"Yugi I know your souls fragile at the moment, but would I be able to look into your soul for it. If it becomes to much you can tell me." He asked looking at him.

"It won't hurt will it?"

"No, it just means you relive it." Yugi thought for a minute.

'I want to know why. But do I really want to? I do.'

Yugi nodded. Atemu repositioned Yugi and called the shadows. They attached themselves to him, twisting around his arm and down his fingers. They extended off his fingers. Yugi's eyes widened at the sight then remembered Atemu said it wouldn't hurt.

"Yugi, if you can't take it, tell me to stop." Yugi nodded. "Ok ready?"

"Yeah"

"Good, now just relax."

Atemu lowered his hand to Yugi's forehead and the shadow tentacles went into Yugi's forehead, closing Yugi's eyes in the process. Atemu found the scene he wanted and watched.

* * *

Memories

_Yugi's parents were running around the house, trying to pack stuff into bags. Yugi walked after his mother and pulled on her tunic, trying to get her attention, but failed. He persisted until he was noticed._

"_What is it darling?"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_We're going away. Leave mummy alone for a while, while she packs the bags." She raced off leaving Yugi standing there._

_Yugi walked back to where he was before. He sat down on the floor and resumed playing his game. His father rushed in and grabbed him causing him to squeak. He rushed to the back door of the house with a bad in hand. His mother was already there with the door open. _

"_Mamma, what's going on?"_

"_Shh, Yugi, listen closely. If we have to hide you, you are not to make a single word. No matter what happens. You wait till the soldiers or guards have disappeared for good. Then you may come out."_

"_Why?" He was confused_

"_It's a game. They are seeking you and you are hiding. Promise mummy you won't come out for where we hide you." She put her hands to her heart. _

"_Promise." Yugi put his own hand to his heart then pressed his hands against his mother's heart. _

"_Good boy. Now lets go." She raced out the door._

_His father followed with him in his arms. His mother stopped suddenly and backed up. She turned to her husband. She quickly scanned the area. She found a barrel on its side and walked over, it was empty. _

"_Quickly in here, Yugi." Yugi crawled in backwards. "Don't leave here." Yugi nodded._

_His mother turned and walked off but they didn't get far. A soldier found them. Their swords pointed at their hearts. His father had an arm around his wife. _

"_Where's the boy?" a soldier spoke. _

"_He's far from where you or the 'Pharaoh' can ever harm him." His father replied, spitting the word 'Pharaoh' out of his mouth. _

"_Hehe, I guess he'll die if he's on his own he will see you soon enough in the underworld for having a child…"_

"_I don't believe he'll die, he's a smart kid. He's our prised treasure and he'll survive and live a good life."_

"_Yeah what ever, kill them."_

_Two soldiers sliced off his parent's head. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw this then heard the soldier speak again._

"_If you see the boy, kill him. He looks exactly like the prince but no lightening bangs. The Pharaoh's orders."_

End of Memories

Yugi screamed out in sadness and it brought Atemu out of Yugi's mind. The shadows instantly disappeared. Yugi opened his eyes and suddenly finding strength, jumped out of the bed and out the door. Atemu jumped up as Yugi left the room. He called after him.

* * *

Read and review please 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my review from

Atemu Yugi Lover34

drangonlady222

Shamise

Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko

What annoys me is I have had over 100 hits on this chapter but only 4 reviewers. So I would like to see more reviews from people reading them. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Hurting The Ones That Love And Care For You

* * *

Yugi kept running he had lost sight of Atemu behind him, but didn't stop running. He turned down another corridor and crashed into someone. He fell backwards onto the ground. 

"Hey slave watch where you are going. Oh, look at you. You're gorgeous. Hmm, get up." He grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

Yugi looked at him. His hair was sandy blond, went in every direction imaginable, purple eyes and dark tanned skin. His eyes full of lust. Yugi struggled to get free. His sudden burst of energy gone. This soldier or guard, who ever he was, was holding him up. Yugi was pushed up against the wall. He tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth. He couldn't move. He felt a hand go to his pants and started to go underneath. Yugi closed his eyes as tears swelled up. A hand suddenly wrapped around his member firmly. Yugi tried to scream but it was muffled. The man removed his hand and started grinding into Yugi's hips, hard. He traced his free hand along Yugi's bare chest. He suddenly heard a foot tapping.

"MARIK!!! Let GO of HIM!" a deep, angry voice said.

The one named Marik, jumped and pulled away from Yugi; who fell to the floor crying. Atemu walked over and picked Yugi up in his arms. Yugi didn't struggle, he knew who picked him up and snuggled close to him.

"You ever lay a finger on Yugi again, I will kill you. He is MINE!!!" he warned before leaving.

Yugi cried into Atemu's shoulder, snuggling closer to him. Atemu ran into his father as he turned into the corridor his room was in.

"Ah, Atemu I was looking for you." He greeted.

"Same here father." Yugi heard the Pharaoh and he freaked, wanting to hide, Atemu held him close and tightly. "Shh, it's alright Yugi." He said quietly and softly before turning cold at his father. "You killed his parents, you tried to kill him. Why?"

"Because he was so close to being a splitting image of you. I can't have that." He smirked.

"So, what's that got to do with anything?"

"I didn't know about the child or parents. They could take you and replace you with him to gain control."

"You didn't know how old Yugi was did you? You thought he was the same age didn't you?"

"Yes, I thought he was the same age. If you must keep him than fine. But don't come to me when he takes over the palace." With that he left.

* * *

Atemu entered his room and laid down with Yugi's head resting on his shoulder. He was trembling in fear of what happened with Marik and the Pharaoh. Atemu reached for the sheet and pulled it up over them. Yugi coughed a few times before settling down. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi; who cried more, but it slowly died as he fell asleep. Atemu kissed his forehead and went to sleep also.

* * *

Atemu woke the next morning hearing Yugi mumbling to himself in his sleep. He lightly shook Yugi waking him up. Yugi opened his eyes, it took him a while to realise where he was. He instantly sat up before starting to fall back down, he felt dizzy. Atemu caught him and laid his head on a pillow. Yugi struggled to sit up and Atemu held him down, not that it was hard. 

"Let me go. I don't want to be here. Let me go!" Yugi yelled while he struggled.

"No, not until you calm down Yugi. If you don't understand then let me help. If you leave he will have you killed. You're safer if you stay with me." Yugi slowly stopped struggling and Atemu let go. "I'm sorry about your parents Yugi and about what Marik did. I'm going to have him punished. I really am sorry." He stood and walked to his closet and pulled out a set of clothes.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Come"

"I'm sorry to bother you Prince Atemu. Your father would like you and your slave to join him for breakfast."

"Very well, leave." The servant bowed and left.

"Yugi go get dressed please." Atemu walked into the bathroom.

Yugi slowly sat up and walked to his room. He eventually got changed and came back. He sat down on the floor next to the bed. Atemu came out and finished getting ready.

"Come on Yugi, time to go." He said standing up from his desk.

"W-Where are we going?"

"Breakfast, father wants to talk to us."

Yugi stood and shook his head. "No, I don't want to go. Please don't make me."

Atemu narrowed his eyes and approached and grabbed him arm, tightly.

"You would disobey my fathers and my orders?"

"Yes, I can't do it."

"You realise it's not a request, its an order."

"Y-Yes. I can't do it and I won't. Please let go you're hurting me. No matter what you do I won't go see him. Not after what he did to my parents, I…"

Yugi was cut off as a hand came in contact with the side of him face. He brought a hand to his cheek and looked at Atemu. Yugi yanked his hand from him, shrunk back before falling to the ground.

"I'll have another slave come and show you what your jobs are." With that he turned and left, leaving Yugi alone on the floor.

* * *

Yugi sat there alone until he heard a soft knock on the door. He looked up to see a blond haired boy in servant's clothes standing in the room. 

'This must be the slave Prince Atemu was talking about.'

"Hey I'm Joey, I'm here to show ya what your jobs for the day. Wha ya name?"

"Yugi."

"Its nice to meet ya Yug. Come on lets get this place tidy before your master comes back."

Yugi stood and followed Joey around as he showed him his jobs. They had spoken a lot and Joey told Yugi about himself. Yugi in return told Joey about himself. They were walking towards the bed to make it when Yugi had to ask.

"Joey, has Prince Atemu ever gotten angry and hurt someone?"

"Yes, why?" he turned to Yugi.

"Just because he was sweet and nice for the whole time I meet him, he never once hurt me. But just this morning he hit me. He's never hit me before."

"Yug every so often his temper and patients breaks and he is uncontrollable."

"Do you know why he loses it?"

"I recon it's when his father puts so much pressure on him."

"Oh."

Joey grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed and showed him how the bed was meant to be made. They were half way through; Joey had made a few funny jokes, causing Yugi to laugh hard. It got to the point where he was in stitches on the ground, laughing. Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang. Atemu was standing there, arms crossed across his chest, eyes narrowed. Yugi instantly stopped laughing and cowered in fear. He stood quickly and help finish the bed.

"Joey, leave. I need to speak with my slave alone." Atemu said cold and harshly.

"Yes Prince Atemu." He bowed and left quickly.

Yugi stood there trembling as he felt Atemu's gaze run along his body. This feeling brought up what happened with Marik and he fled to his room. Atemu stood surprised, eyes wide and confused. He followed after Yugi.

Yugi hid behind the door quietly waiting for Atemu to walk in. He saw him as he walked towards the bed. Yugi quietly slipped around the door and into Atemu's room, but not unnoticed. Yugi ran to the door to get out but it was locked. He ran to the bedside table and grabbed the knife, he remembered that was in there. He turned to see Atemu 3 meters from him, eyes narrowed.

"Yugi put that down." He said calmly but still angry.

"No, get away from me or I will kill myself." Atemu backed away another 2meters.

"Yugi please put the knife down!"

"No, I can't do this anymore." He turned and started walking to the balcony.

Atemu found his way into Yugi's mind and then to his nervous system and caused him to drop the knife. Yugi freaked out more and walked backwards faster towards the balcony. Atemu again, went to his nervous system and forced Yugi's legs to freeze up. Yugi fell backwards onto the ground. Atemu walked forward towards the knife and picked it up, turning it over in his hand. He threw it on his desk. He walked over and sat down next to Yugi.

"Why would you threaten to kill yourself?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm just scared, scared of the Pharaoh, he's…"

"He's what?" eyes narrowed more and becoming angrier.

"He's…a……monster." He squeaked.

Atemu anger grew and he planted another slap on Yugi's face.

"Don't you dare say anything like that again or you will get a far worse punishment than a slap." He growled.

"I'm sorry." Yugi covered his face.

Atemu got up and walked to the door. "I expect to find this place spotless when I get back, including your room." He left slamming the door.

"You're no worse than your father. You'll be exactly like him wen you grow up. Hurting the ones that love and care for you." He screamed at him before coving his mouth.

' "Love and care for you." Where did that come from? Do I love him? No, not that monster. The one that was kind and caring I did.' Yugi shook his head.

He stood up finding his legs weren't stiff. He walked towards the desk where the knife was. He reached for it, but got zapped. It turns out Atemu put a shield on it. Yugi went to his room and cleaned up before flopping on the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Atemu heard Yugi screaming at him and listen. 

"_You're no worse than your father. You'll be exactly like him wen you grow up. Hurting the ones that love and care for you._"

Atemu's heart skipped a beat at hearing this. He was about to go back in until he saw Seto coming down the corridor towards him.

"Atemu, you're late for your lesson." He said grabbing his arm.

"I know, I was just leaving." Tone cold and snatching his arm back.

"Ok, lets go, before Seth rains down on us."

Atemu left and went to his lessons.

* * *

R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my reviewers

crystalxbaby

Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko

Atemu Yugi Lover34

gecko-grl-2

dragonlady222

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 6 – Framed

* * *

Atemu came back in the late afternoon. His mood worse than it had been in the morning. He entered to find no one there. He sighed and walked to the balcony. He heard soft footsteps behind him. He didn't bother to turn around. He knew who it was.

"Prince Atemu?" A soft voice said sounding scared.

Atemu didn't reply.

"Um... I have cleaned up like you requested. If you wish to inspect my room, feel free to do so. I'll be in there if you…need anything." Yugi bowed and went into his room, shutting the door till only a tiny piece of light was showing.

Yugi laid down on his bed. He was about to close his eyes when he heard shouting from Atemu's room. It was Atemu and his father. Yugi listened in.

"Why didn't you bring your slave to breakfast?"

"Because he just wouldn't."

"Did you punish him for disobeying direct orders?"

"Not really. At least, not like you do."

"Well, I guess, I will have to do it myself."

"No! You are not to touch him. I have already punished him. He's a kid not an adult. He can't take as much as adults can. As he gets older I will increase it."

"Alright then. I will hold you to that my son."

Yugi heard the door close, signalling the Pharaoh had left.

"It was a thought, doesn't mean I'll do it." He replied to no one.

Yugi heard footsteps approaching his room. He quickly closed his eyes. He heard the door open and footsteps stop at his bed.

"Yugi wake up. I know you didn't sleep through that." Yugi hesitated and opened his eyes. "Come" Atemu turned but then stopped.

Yugi heard something climb into Atemu's room. Atemu slowly approached the door until he felt something grab his arm, stopping him. He turned to see Yugi holding him back.

"Yugi let go." He whispered.

Yugi shook his head. "No"

Atemu narrowed his eyes at him and Yugi stumbled back. Atemu looked around his room and saw something on the balcony when it hid from view. Atemu picked up the knife off the table and slowly walked over. Yugi stuck his head out the door and watched. Atemu was right next to the balcony.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" he growled.

"It's me, Bakura, Prince Atemu." Bakura said before jumping out of the darkness and stabbed Atemu in the gut.

Atemu slashed a long line down Bakura's face and then stabbed him in the side. Bakura back up and left down the rope into the darkness. Atemu collapsed to the ground. Yugi ran over and rested Atemu's head on his lap.

"Atemu hold on." Tears running down his face.

Atemu opened his eyes and stared into Yugi's. "Look after yourself." His eyes closed.

"Atemu no. Don't say that. Someone HELP!!!" Yugi screamed

The next second 2 guards arrived and tore Yugi from Atemu. One bound Yugi's arms behind his back.

"Hey I didn't do anything." He said

"It looks like you did. It's the Pharaoh's decision to decide if you are guilty or innocent. Take him to the dungeon and get the High-Priest in here." He passed Yugi to another guard.

Yugi was escorted to the dungeon, tears running down his face. This was where he would await his punishment for doing nothing.

* * *

**1 week later**

Yugi was waiting for his daily beating. He was never given any food since he arrived. He was beaten for 2hours every day.He'd been asking for Atemu's condition but they never told him. He saw the guards coming down the hall. He struggled to stand but got there.

"How is Prince Atemu?" he asked as they dragged him out of the cell and up the stairs, but they never answered.

Yugi was taken along familiar corridors and he realised he was being taken to Atemu. Yugi was shoved in the open door and taken a good distance from and bed and forced onto his knees.

"Prince Atemu, we brought who you requested. I'll go tell the Pharaoh what's happening." He bowed low and left.

Atemu opened his eyes slowly and looked at Yugi. Yugi had tears in his eyes. Yugi was staring straight at him.

"Are you…are you alright?" He managed to get out.

"I'll be alright. W-Why are you… crying? Holding out a weak hand to Yugi.

Yugi wiped away his tears and stood up and walked towards him, taking his hand. Atemu pulled him onto the bed. Yugi sat there and didn't look at him.

"Answer my question Yugi."

"I am so glad you are alright. I was so worried."

Atemu slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Yugi's chest and shoulders. Yugi yelped in pain and leant away from Atemu.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"I have cuts and bruises all over my body, it just hurts."

"Why?" he asked before feeling dizzy and laid his head back onto the pillow.

Yugi turned to look at him. "The Pharaoh thinks I'm the one that hurt you. Prince Atemu I never meant to say…"

"Yugi, three things before you continue. One: stop calling me 'Prince', just my name. Two: I did hear you and you were right. I do lose my temper and I get just as bad as my father. I'm sorry for it. Three: When you said 'hurting the ones that love and care for you.' What did you mean?"

Yugi had a blush creep across his face. Atemu saw and gave a small chuckle before gripping his side. Yugi noticed.

"You ok?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't laugh without the pain. Answer my question."

Yugi took hold of Atemu's hand in his and looked him in the eyes. "Atemu, I love you." Yugi instantly looked away.

Yugi felt Atemu pull him down on to the pillow next to him. Yugi didn't struggle he just allowed this. Atemu rolled onto his side and faced him and Yugi did the same, but looked in a different direction.

"Yugi, look at me." He said softly and Yugi did, eyes locked. "You love me?"

Yugi nodded. "Y-Yes"

"Yugi I…" Atemu was cut off when someone burst in.

"Get that boy away from my son and bring me the Cat-of-Nine Tails." The Pharaoh ordered.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear. "Atem?"

"Don't touch him. Yugi help me sit up please." Yugi nodded; firstly he sat up and then helped Atemu sit up. "Father, it wasn't Yugi." Atemu replied leaning on Yugi a little to stop himself from falling.

"Then who was it?"

"Bakura, he snuck in. He has a cut on his face and a knife wound to his side. Yugi is innocent."

"Then explain why he had blood on him?"

"That would be because he had been holding me. I was bleeding you know."

"It still seems fishy. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Atemu feeling dizzy again. "Leave please I need to rest. Yugi you can let me lay down now." Yugi nodded and laid him down.

"Very well son. I wish to see you and _him_ at breakfast when you are better." The Pharaoh said before leaving the room with the guards.

Yugi sat there for a few seconds before looking at Atemu. Atemu pulled him down onto the pillow as well. Yugi's eyes locked with Atemu's instantly.

"Yugi, I love you too. I felt so bad when I hit you. I…" Atemu was cut off.

"Its fine Atemu. I've heard it's you father that causes you to become so angry. Is it true?"

Atemu looked away till Yugi place a hand on his face, making Atemu look at him. "Yes, it is."

"Atemu, do you really love me?"

"How would you like me to answer that?"

Yugi frowned at Atemu's question. Atemu pulled Yugi closer and caused their lips to connect. Atemu begged for an entrance and Yugi granted entrance. Atemu slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and traced around it before breaking it off for air.

"Does that answer your question Yugi?" Yugi blushed deeply and nodded. "I'll call Seth and get him to have a look at your injuries."

"No it's alright. He already did. He came down to he dungeon; he believed I didn't do it. I'm thankful for that."

"Yugi, you realise that you will have to act like a servant still. If _anyone_ was to find out they would want you dead, especially my father."

"I understand. Why not wait a few years till you are older, you will have just as much power over the Pharaoh. Plus I do _belong_ to you." He said snuggling in close to Atemu.

"Alright Yugi. Sleep well, koi." Atemu replied planting a kiss on Yugi's head.

"Night Atemu." Yugi replied sleepily to Atemu as he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou to all my reviewers

Protector Of The Nameless

Shamise

Atemu Yugi Lover34

lady Alexas

dragonlady222

* * *

Chapter 7 – New Pharaoh

* * *

The whole palace was in a panic as they were preparing for Prince Atemu's 18th Birthday. The Pharaoh's plans weren't going as he planned; his son hadn't chosen a wife and wasn't going to, his son had also disappeared again and the preparations were way behind.

Yugi was running around preparing Atemu's attire, but there was one problem, he needed Atemu to be able to do that. Yugi approached the already enraged Pharaoh and bowed.

"Pharaoh, I can't seem to be able to find Prince Atemu."

Yugi had grown a little himself, he was 15, but he was still shorter than all the other people his age. He still had his childish features but they had become a little more mature. His eyes were still wide and innocent.

"Then find him!" the Pharaoh roared.

"My Pharaoh, it seem s he's not on the palace grounds. I can not find him."

The Pharaoh approached and hit Yugi hard in the face. Yugi bowed quickly and left. As soon as he was out of the room he placed a hand to the side of his face. He felt it throb as he walked back to Atemu's room to get everything else prepared. Yugi figured there was going to be a bruise very soon.

'Looks like another excuse why I have a bruised face, I guess. I still don't understand why the Pharaoh hates me. All well.'

* * *

Yugi turned the handle to Atemu's room and entered. He raced around, polishing the gold bands, laying out the Prince's attire he was going to wear. He prepared the bath for him, so as soon as he turned up, he could rush him in to get cleaned up and dressed. Yugi stopped in front of the mirror when he saw the light black/purple bruise on his face. He brought his hand to it, but didn't touch it. 

He finished in the bathroom when he heard the door close and footsteps. Yugi stuck his head out the door. He saw Atemu walk to the balcony. He heard a sigh escape Atemu's lips. Yugi had wanted for so many years, just walk over and wrap his arms around that hot, strong body and kiss him passionately. He knew he couldn't in case someone walked in and saw.

He knew that was going to hopefully change after tonight when Atemu was crowned Pharaoh, even though he had no wife. Yugi just hoped Atemu still loved him like he told him four years ago.

"Atemu, where have you been all day? Come on, you have to get cleaned up and dressed. Before the Pharaoh has a fit." Yugi spoke up.

Atemu turned and walked back in looking at the floor. As soon as he reached the foot of the bed he looked up at Yugi. He gasped at Yugi's face. He raced forwards and gently cupped Yugi's face in his hands.

"How did this happen?" He asked examining the bruise.

Yugi pushed Atemu's hands down. "It's fine Atemu. I just fell and hit the side of the bed this afternoon." 'No your father hit me, but you're not going to know that.'

"You've been really clumsy lately. This is the fourth time this month Yugi. You need to be more careful." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

Yugi stood half his back leaning on the doorframe and his left foot resting on the wall as he had his arms crossed across his chest. "I know. Hurry up, or it will be my head." He said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes, I know. You've been stressed with this thing haven't you? That's why you've been clumsy you're tired. I'm right aren't I?" he said as he washed himself off in the bath and looked at Yugi.

"Yeah... I'm just tired." Yugi said before walking off to the desk and made sure the bands were polished off nicely.

* * *

Yugi waited for Atemu to come out cleaned and dry and helped him into his attire for the night. Yugi walked over to the desk and picked up the band and went to put it onto Atemu's arm. Atemu stopped him. 

"Go get ready. I can do this part."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now go." Yugi bowed and walked through to his room and Atemu finished getting ready.

* * *

Yugi returned a little later dressed nicely for Atemu's birthday, as he was most likely going to follow Atemu around all night. Yugi was dressed in a nice white with crimson trimming tunic and white pants. Where as Atemu wore a white with gold trimming tunic, white pants and a blue flowing cape. 

"Are you ready Atemu?" Yugi asked as he saw that Atemu was sitting on the bed.

"Yeah I guess." He stood up and walked to the door, Yugi followed.

Atemu and Yugi walked down to the dinning hall in silence. Atemu entered with Yugi just behind. Atemu was greeted with lots of cheers, a few hugs and kisses. Yugi felt sad inside, but didn't let it show. Yugi looked around and found the other slaves talking amongst each other.

"Excuse me, Prince Atemu?" Yugi asked quietly and Atemu turned to him. "May I go over to my friends over there?" Pointing to the other slaves.

"Yes you may. If I need you I'll call."

"Thankyou." Yugi bowed and walked over. "Hey Joey, Hey Ryou." He said as he approached.

"Hey Yug' how you b…How did you get that?" Joey asked, Ryou said a small greeting but kept quiet otherwise.

"Oh, it was from the Pharaoh today, it doesn't hurt. I got it because I said I couldn't find Prince Atemu and he hit me." Joey's eyes widened as Yugi spoke. "What's wrong Joey?"

"It might be, because I'm standing behind you." A familiar deep voice said and Yugi turned. "You lied to me Yugi. I can't believe you lied to me. Why?"

"Be…Because the Pharaoh said he would kill me if I told you the reason why I had the bruises." Atemu's eyes narrowed and Yugi looked at the ground.

"We will talk about this later. You are to follow me for the rest on the night. Come." Atemu turned and walked off into the crowd, Yugi following close behind.

* * *

Everything went smoothly. Yugi followed Atemu around all night. Atemu wasn't in a happy mood since he found out Yugi had lied to him. The crowning of a new Pharaoh came and went. Yugi couldn't help but smile as soon as Atemu was named the new Pharaoh, he was so happy for him. Dinner was next, Atemu allowed for Yugi to stand and talk to Joey and Ryou. 

It was extremely late by the time the party was nearly finished. Yug had been yawning for the last two hours and it cause Joey and Ryou to yawn as well. They had gone through the same conversation they had when they first met Ryou. This was due to the fact that he looked almost identical to Bakura. But Ryou was kind and more innocent than Bakura.

Yugi was now really tired but he was an adult now and could handle it, but he had been really busy the last month and was always tired, which had it harder to stay awake longer. Atemu looked over to where Yugi and his two friends where standing. He saw Yugi yawn and decided it was time for it to end. Atemu stood up and everyone went silent immediately and looked at Atemu. Yugi turned and looked.

"Thankyou all for coming tonight. As it is extremely late you are welcome to stay the night if need be. Thankyou again for coming." Atemu then walked away from his seat and towards the door. "Yugi!" he called.

Yugi hurried after him. They walked in silence down the corridors back towards Atemu's room. As soon as they were in, Atemu had locked the door with shadows. Yugi turned to face him.

"If there is nothing else you need, may I retire to my room?" He asked knowing Atemu was going to get angry with him about his lies.

"No" Atemu walked to the balcony and Yugi stayed where he was. "You lied to me Yugi. Why?" sadness could be heard in his voice.

"I-I told you, the Pharaoh said he would kill me if I told you."

"You didn't think I would protect you?" Yugi didn't answer he just looked at the ground. "I would have protected you Yugi."

Yugi didn't say anything. He heard Atemu approach him. His body tensed when the footsteps stopped in front of him. Atemu slipped a hand under Yugi's chin and brought his face up. Yugi took three steps back breaking the contact. His skin was on fire and he wasn't feeling tired anymore.

"We…We can't Atemu." He chocked out. 'Even though I really want to.'

"Why not? You belong to me. What I say now is law. I am the Pharaoh." He replied taking two steps towards Yugi.

"I'm just a slave. I'm not from a noble or royal family."

"Does it look like I care?"

Yugi didn't answer that question, but asked his own. "Do you still love me Atemu?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question. Do you still love me?"

Atemu stepped forward closing the gap between them and slid his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him in closer.

"I always have since that day I first told you four years ago and I haven't stopped loving you."

Yugi felt a blush creep across his face and Atemu laughed. Atemu leant down to Yugi's ear.

"Do you still love me?" Yugi could feel Atemu's hot breath on his ear and neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a little while. This chapter contains a lemon so those who don't want to read you can scroll down till you see bold and that's where its safe.

Thankyou to all my reviewers

lady Alexas

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Protector Of The Nameless

dragonlady222

Shamise

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 8 – Unwanted Departure

* * *

"Yes, yes I do Atemu."

**Lemon starts here!**

Atemu straightened up a little then leant in and caught Yugi in a kiss. Yugi's body relaxed and he let out a moan, causing his lips to open. Atemu took the chance and slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. He played with Yugi's tongue a little. Yugi's hands were finding their way up and down Atemu's back and the same thing was happening with Atemu's hands on Yugi's back. They broke apart every so often for air. Atemu slowly back Yugi to the bed. He lowered Yugi and himself onto the bed. Yugi broke away and moved into the middle slowly and signalled for Atemu to follow. Atemu moved over, caught Yugi in another kiss. His hands moved under Yugi's tunic and slowly lifted it off over Yugi's head. Yugi blushed at his new appearance. Atemu grabbed hold of Yugi's pants and pulled them off and threw them to the ground. Yugi's blush deepened till it nearly resembled a tomato, because he was now naked and his hard member met the cool air.

"Not fair." Yugi pouted crossing his arms and looked at Atemu, who only smirked at his childish antics.

"Aw does little Yugi want me to join him in being naked?" he asked with a little childish antic as well.

"Uh-huh"

Atemu sat up and removed his clothes like they were suffocating him, but they were suffocating his hard member. Yugi blushed more and Atemu smirked.

"You like what you see?"

Yugi pulled Atemu to him and kissed him more, hands going everywhere. Atemu's hands travelled down to Yugi's hard member and wrapped his hand around it firmly. Yugi moaned and Atemu trailed kisses down Yugi's chest and stomach till he reached Yugi's member. He licked around the tip, causing Yugi to moan more. He opened his mouth and slid it in making his teeth slid across it. Yugi moaned more and bucked his hip. Atemu started moving his mouth up and down Yugi's member, sucking as he went and slowly getting faster. Yugi's moans became louder.

"Atemu!" Yugi screamed out his name in pleasure.

Atemu got faster till Yugi lost it and his seed spilled into Atemu's mouth. Atemu licked up every last drop before he made his way up Yugi trailing more kisses as he went. Atemu nibbled at Yugi's neck. Yugi's moaned more.

"Atemu…Atemu…" he panted trying to talk and Atemu stopped, sat up on Yugi's hips and looked at him. "Atemu…take me, I'm yours." He panted out.

Atemu smiled and leaned in and caught Yugi in another kiss. He broke off and stuck three fingers in Yugi's mouth.

"Make them nice and wet Yugi." He said.

He withdrew his fingers and caught Yugi in another kiss. He trailed his hand down to Yugi's entrance.

"Relax, this will feel uncomfortable for a while."

He stuck one finger in Yugi's tight entrance. Yugi shut his eyes tight and let out a moan of pain.

"Shh, shh, I promise it won't hurt for long."

Once Yugi's eyes opened he stuck a second in and Yugi did his best to hold back a scream. Atemu moved his fingers in a scissor like fashion. Once Yugi relaxed more as he searched for his prostate. He found it and it caused Yugi to moan in pleasure. Atemu smirked and removed his fingers. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a jar. He covered his member in the slimy stuff and put it back. He turned to Yugi.

"Are you sure your ready?"

"Yes Atemu. I'm yours for the taking."

Atemu positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. He quickly pushed his member in as to not cause to much pain. Yugi held back his screams. Atemu stayed perfectly still till he knew Yugi was in no more pain. Atemu then thrust himself in deeper till he hit Yugi's prostate and he moaned in pleasure. Atemu continued thrust into Yugi. Yugi's moans getting louder and turned to Yugi calling Atemu's names. Atemu not too long after felt Yugi's wall around his member contract and Atemu hit his climax. Atemu spilled his seed into Yugi. After he pulled out of Yugi and Yugi laid there panting. Atemu laid down next to Yugi also panting and pulled Yugi to him.

End of Lemon

"That…was…amazing." Yugi managed between gulps of air.

"You though…it…would…be awful?"

"No…never. It was…better…than…I thought."

Yugi snuggled in closer to Atemu. Atemu wrapped his arms around him.

"You are mine forever Yugi."

"Yours forever my Pharaoh." Yugi replied sleepily.

"Sleep aibou. We'll talk more in the morning." Atemu planted a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi drifted off to sleep. Atemu watched him sleep before he also fell asleep.

Atemu and Yugi woke when the door was being bashed on before it swung open and 5 of Atemu's council members came in with Seto in front. Atemu grabbed the sheet and quickly pulled it over himself and Yugi.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BARGING IN HERE!" Atemu roared covering Yugi with his arm.

Seto stood stock still when he saw Yugi's spiked hair poke out from under the covers. Seto turned and shoved everyone out and closed the door behind them. He stood there facing the door.

"Forgive me Pharaoh…"

"Seto you don't have to call me Pharaoh you're my cousin, so don't!"

"Sorry. Atemu you remember the law about slaves and their masters don't you?"

"I'm Pharaoh now, I can do whatever I want. Why are you here?"

"Bakura the thief king has declared war. He has already attacked and killed everyone in one of your villages. He is currently three days away and closing in."

Atemu's eyes grew wide hearing this. His anger grew but he held it back.

"Thankyou Seto, please leave. Get the council members to meet me in the throne room. I will be there shortly."

"Very well."

Seto left and it was just Atemu and Yugi alone. Atemu sat up full and the sheet fell in his lap; it was pulled halfway down Yugi's torso. Atemu looked over at him.

"How are you feeling?"

Yugi hadn't moved all morning. "Fine, just tired. I'll fix your bath now."

Yugi attempted to get up but just fell back onto the bed in pain. He moaned in pain.

"You're going to be a bit sore. Rest for the day. I can have a shower and do the other stuff. Rest, I'll be back shortly." Atemu said before kissing Yugi on the forehead.

Atemu walked into the bathroom and started washing himself. Yugi got out of bed painfully and made the bed roughly, laid out Atemu's clothes and quickly had a shower, got dressed and left the room. Yugi headed to the kitchen to get breakfast from himself and Atemu.

Atemu got out after he was clean and walked out to find his bed roughly made, clothes out and no Yugi. He pulled on some pants and looked in Yugi's room for him. He wasn't there either.

"Darn it Yugi, you're going to hurt yourself further." He growled out loud.

Atemu continued to get ready and then headed off to the throne room. He threw the doors open and walked to the table and council members that were surrounding it. There was a map laid out on the table and marked on it where Bakura and his army were last seen. Atemu stood and started planning their strategy for battle.

Yugi made his way from the kitchen to the throne room with a tray of food for Atemu. He was just at the door to the throne room when he collapsed on the floor. The trays made little noise but it caught Joey's attention and he turned the corner to find Yugi on the floor.

"Yugi!" Joey screams and ran over to try and wake him. "Yugi wake up!"

Atemu heard yelling from the other side of the door, which made him curious. He walked over and opened the door to find Yugi on the ground unconscious. He ran over.

"Yugi, Yugi wake up." He pulled Yugi into his arms and turned to Joey. "What happened?"

"I don't know he was just there on the ground."

He turned back to Yugi. "Yugi please wake up."

Yugi's eyes slowly fluttered open and he moaned in pain. Atemu sighed and pulled Yugi closer to him.

"Joey take him back to his room. Don't let him get out of bed."

Joey moved forward, pulled Yugi's arm over his shoulder and carried him bridal style back to his room. Atemu stood and walked back in the throne room and finished their plan of attack.

"Get the army together. We leave this afternoon." He ordered and the council members bowed and left. "Seto wait please."

"Yes Atemu?"

"I've observed over the last few weeks, every time you see your slave, Joey, you, seem to become kinder. You love him, don't you?" Seto didn't answer. "You can answer me Seto I won't punish you."

"Yes, yes I do, may I go?"

"No, come with me." Atemu smirked and left with Seto.

Atemu opened the door to his room. He closed it once Seto was in there.

"Joey, come here." Atemu called.

A few seconds later Joey appeared. "Pharaoh Atemu, Yugi he… he is shaking I can't stop it."

"Fine, firstly I want to ask you a question. Do you love Seto? Don't lie to me."

Joey looked to the ground and Seto stared straight at him. Seto's heart was racing. He hoped he did.

"Yes." Joey cringed when he answered.

"Just as I thought. Seto as my cousin I will allow your love, just keep it private." Seto and Joey looked straight at him.

"You…You do?" Seto asked.

"Yes, now leave I have to deal with a disobedient slave."

"Um…Pharaoh?" Joey asked

"Yes?"

"Um…thankyou and Yugi seems to be in a great deal of pain. He's in tears, so it must be painful. I just thought you should know."

Joey bowed and followed Seto out. Atemu walked through to Yugi's room. Yugi was lying there shaking, tears falling from his eyes.

"Yugi." Yugi's eyes opened and looked at him. "If you had listened to me you wouldn't be in this much pain." His voice was cold and a little angry. "I'm leaving, I have to go to war. When I get back I want to find you better and this place clean." He said before turning to leave.

"I'm sorry." Yugi choked out.

Atemu didn't reply, he left and closed the door.

'He hates me now. If you had listened to him, he wouldn't hate you.' He thought to himself and cried harder.

Atemu changed into the clothes suitable for war and left. Atemu left the palace and mounted his horse. He addressed his soldiers and then road out. Yugi had been able to get to the balcony and watched as Atemu rode off with his army.

"Atemu please come back safely." Yugi said as he watched Atemu disappear into the distance.

He sat down on to Atemu's bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating earlier. I was kicked off the internet for a week last Wednesday and my boyfriend wouldn't let me use the internet at school during break. Again I'm sorry. But here's the next chapter.

Thanks to all my reviews:

Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko

YamisChibi

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Protector Of The Nameless

Shamise

dragonlady222

This poem doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Jewel from her book 'A Night Without Armour'.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Not Seen In Ages

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Atemu had left and it had taken the first three days for Yugi to be back to his good old healthy self. Joey had come around and given Yugi his food, as he couldn't move very well during that time. He and Yugi sat and talked for long periods of time and sometimes it went late into the night. Yugi cleaned up the room as soon as he was better. He then just sat on a chair he had put on the balcony. He would just sat there and waited to see Atemu come over the sand hills.

Ryou and Joey had finally been able to get Yugi out of the room for a few hours. But once that time was over Yugi went straight back up to the room and sat and watched. He hadn't seen the soldiers enter earlier; due to he was with Ryou and Joey. He heard the door open and close but didn't look around at who had entered.

"Joey, Ryou I'm not in the mood to do anything else, so don't try and convince me to do anything, cause I won't."

"Oh, so I guess you don't want to see me then, maybe I should go?" a deep familiar voice said.

Yugi's head spun around to see Atemu standing at the door. He had dried blood all over. Yugi wasn't sure if Atemu was injured. Yugi didn't move and neither did Atemu for a while. Atemu slowly took a step forward and Yugi did the same, but didn't move any further than the balcony door. Atemu just passed the bed when he stopped, as Yugi told him to.

"Yugi, I know I didn't leave on the best of terms…" Yugi stopped him,

"I haven't given you your birthday present yet, so I though of a poem. Would you like to hear?"

Atemu was shocked that Yugi had a birthday present for him. But he just nodded.

"So just kiss me and let my hair

messy itself in you fingers

tell me nothing needs to be done –

no clocks need winding

There is no bell without a voice

needing to borrow my own

instead, let me steady myself

in the arms

of a man who won't ask me to be

what he needs, but lets me exist

as I am

a blonde flame

a hurricane

wrapped up

in a tiny body

that will come to his arms

like the safest harbour

for mending"

Yugi's eyes never left Atemu's own crimson ones. He was taken by surprise when Atemu dashed forward and caught him in a passionate kiss and Yugi kissed back. Atemu's hands went through Yugi's hair and then down to Yugi's waist. He broke off the kiss and looked into Yugi's eyes. Atemu was about to speak but Yugi did instead.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I do not know why I did that." Yugi's gaze turned to Atemu's chest.

"Yugi look at me." He did. "I don't care, I'm just glad you are ok. I didn't want to hurt you that much. If you had listened then you wouldn't of passed out. How are you feeling anyway?"

"Fine. Come, let's get you cleaned up."

"Yes please. I have to be at the throne room soon. We were able to capture Bakura. So lets hurry." He said following Yugi to the bathroom.

Atemu striped off his clothes as Yugi filled the bath with water. Atemu walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi and nibbled at his neck. Yugi moaned with pleasure.

"Atemu, you need to wash off, you have to go to the throne room, remember."

Atemu pouted and Yugi just laughed.

"I get you when we get back in here." He said as he climbed into the bath.

"Alright." Yugi left.

* * *

He pulled out clothes for Atemu when someone knocked on the door. Yugi called out and the door opened. An albino spiked head appeared. 

"Ryou what's wrong? You know you're not aloud here." Yugi warned

"I…I know. I came…"

At that moment Atemu came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. His gaze fixed on Ryou. Ryou quickly got down and bowed.

"What are you doing here? You aren't a loud in this section of the palace."

"Forgive me Pharaoh. I-I-I came t-to see y-you."

"Why?"

"I heard you captured someone called Bakura. I was wondering if…" he stopped and couldn't continue.

"Wondering what?"

"If…I could see how much he looks like me?" Ryou was now trembling on the floor.

Atemu nodded to Yugi. Yugi walked forward and picked up Ryou's hands in his and helped him stand.

"Ryou wait for me in my room over there. I will get you when we are ready to leave."

"Th-Thankyou." He bowed and went into Yugi's room.

Yugi turned to Atemu's. He could now see the marks on his arms.

"Come on let's get you dressed. I'll tend to those wounds in the throne room."

Atemu nodded and Yugi helped him dress. Once finished Yugi grabbed Ryou and they went to the throne room. Ryou stood at the back of the room facing Atemu and Yugi. Atemu sent for the prisoner and Ryou stood staring at the ground. Yugi was tending to Atemu's injuries and talking with him.

* * *

The door opened and the guards dragged in an albino haired male. He was older than Ryou and had a scar on his race. He was beaten badly. He didn't have any strength to fight back, only walk. Ryou had missed seeing him enter and now the guards kept the prisoner from view. Bakura was thrown to the ground before Atemu. 

"Well, well look at the midget. He's all grown. Still beating him are you?" he said as he knelt on his knees.

"Ha, still haven't learned have you?" Atemu retorted.

While Atemu and Bakura bickered, Ryou made his way along the sidewall towards Atemu, so he could see the prisoner. He passed the guards and saw the albino haired male. He gasped seeing all the dried blood on his clothes.

"That's it I have had enough. Kill him!" Atemu growled.

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed

Bakura's head snapped around to see Ryou running towards him, tears in his eyes. Ryou jumped into his arms. Bakura wrapped his arms around him.

"R-Ryou! I finally found you. I haven't stopped searching for you." He said to Ryou. "I love you so much."

"I missed you. I thought you died." Ryou cried into his chest. "I love you too. Don't ever leave me again."

While this was happening Atemu and Yugi stood there stund that the two albino's knew each other.

"Get away from him slave." A guard said grabbing Ryou by the hair and yanked him from Bakura. "I'll teach you to interrupt the Pharaoh when he's talking." The guard said kicking Ryou in the stomach and hit him in the face.

"Let him go!" Bakura growled lunging at the guard, but he was caught by the other and then started to be beaten.

"STOP!!!" Atemu roared everyone in the room froze and stared at him. "Release them both, NOW!" he was now extremely angry. "I Didn't Give You Any Orders To Beat Them."

The guards backed away from the two albino's. Yugi raced forward and check Bakura was still breathing. Seeing he was alive he went to help Ryou. Bakura saw Yugi next to Ryou and he lunged at him. He grabbed Yugi by the neck.

"Don't touch him." He growled chocking Yugi.

"Bakura stop." Ryou's voice piped up about Atemu's. "He's my friend, please stop."

Bakura looked at Ryou and let Yugi go before collapsing to the ground. Yugi scurried back gasping for air and Atemu knelt down next to him. Ryou moved over to Bakura's side and held him in his arms. Yugi and Atemu could see that the love that Ryou and Bakura shared for each other.

"My Pharaoh, may I ask something?" Ryou looked at him.

"Yes."

"Can Bakura please stay with me?"

"NO! He's to go to the dungeon." Seeing Ryou's eyes widen, as he knew what would happen to him there. "But I will tell the dungeon keeper to not harm him and Yugi and you are aloud to enter his cell." Yugi suddenly looked at him. "You are to tend to his injuries, Yugi."

"Please, I beg you Pharaoh, don't put him in the dungeon. I can't set foot down there." Ryou begged.

Atemu was about to answer with the same answer he gave before. When he saw the look on Yugi's face, he sighed and gave in.

"Fine. He'll be in one of the guest rooms. There will be high security though."

"That's fine. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou."

"Take Bakura to one of the guest rooms. Do Not harm him!"

The guards came forward and carried Bakura to the room, Ryou following. Atemu stood and sat on his thrown. He called Yugi over and pulled him onto his lap. He pressed his lips against Yugi's and licked his bottom lip. Yugi parted his lips and Atemu's tongue went forward into Yugi's mouth. Yugi fought for dominance but failed and allowed Atemu to search his mouth. Atemu parted from Yugi and looked him in the eyes.

"I want you to come with me and tend to Bakura's injuries. I will have Ryou at my side and you will be at Bakura's. If he attempts to hurt you, I will hurt Ryou. If he doesn't want Ryou hurt than he won't hurt you. I will send you in and bring Ryou out. You will tell him what's happening. Then we go back in. Got it?"

"Yes, promise me we can _then_ go back to your room?"

Atemu smirked and kissed Yugi again. "Promise."

Atemu and Yugi walked through the palace. When they arrived at the guest room that had two guards at the entrance. Yugi opened the door and poked his head in.

* * *

Ryou followed the guards as they carried Bakura roughly through the palace. They entered the room. The guards tossed Bakura on the bed and left the room. Ryou raced to his side. 

"Bakura, tell me your going to be alright?" Ryou asked taking his hand in his and sat down beside him.

"I will be till…the pharaoh hangs me. Let's not talk about that. What have you been up to for the past 6yrs that I haven't been around for?" He asked as he pulled Ryou down to lie down next to him and wrapped his arms around Ryou.

"For the first 2 and a half years I worked and waited for you to return. Half way through the third year I was taken by the soldiers and brought to the palace as the Pharaoh's slave and have been here ever since. You?"

"The Pharaoh's slave, but he has the midget, why would he want another?" he asked confused.

"No, his father. The old Pharaoh. I still am his slave."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Bakura, please keep your anger in check, if you don't you will go to the dungeon, you know I can't step foot in there. Please, just stay calm."

"Alright, I will just for you." He kissed Ryou on the forehead.

As that happened Yugi poked his head in the door. Bakura growled and glared at him.

"Um…Ryou could I see you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure Yugi. I'll be right back 'Kura." He said softly before planting a kiss on Bakura's lips.

Ryou followed Yugi out the door, the door closed behind him. Yugi was standing beside Atemu holding a heap of bandages, cloths and water. Ryou bowed before straightening up.

"Ryou, when I go back in you are to stay with the Pharaoh. He won't hurt you unless Bakura hurts me. I'm going in now. Do you understand?"

"Yes, if you tell him what you told me than he won't dare hurt you."

"Ok."

Yugi opened the door and walked through. Atemu followed with Ryou behind him and closed the door. Yugi approached the bed and placed the stuff on the bedside table. Bakura had been eyeing him the whole time.

"Please remove your tunic. I'm here to tend to your injuries. I'm not here to hurt you. If you hurt me the Pharaoh will hurt Ryou."

Bakura heard this and looked over to Ryou, who nodded at him to do as Yugi had asked him to. Bakura sat up painfully before he started to fall back but Yugi held him up. Bakura growled and removed his tunic and then laid back down. Yugi grabbed the cloth, dipped it in water, ringed out the water and started cleaning his wounds. Bakura hissed at the mild pain, arm twitching as he was wanting to strangle Yugi. He didn't as he knew it would put Ryou in danger.

"Bakura, you attempted to kill me 4years ago and then waged war. You know the punishment for that. Do you have anything to say that may change my mind?" Atemu spoke.

"Yes, I did try to kill you 4yrs ago only because you kept me prisoner and I was needing to help my love, Ryou. I had been away from him for 3yrs. Now I waged war because I heard he was with you in the palace. I wanted to get him back."

"So you and Ryou are in love?" Yugi asked as he wrapped a bandage around his arm.

"Yes, I needed him back. I would lose control of my temper when he isn't around." He said sitting up.

Bakura stood up and his hands opened. Yugi noticed the shadows gathering and Bakura's eyes had changed colour. He walked away slowly beside the wall, towards Atemu. Atemu had his back turned to Bakura and talking to Ryou. Ryou looked over at Bakura.

"Bakura no!" he screamed.

It was to late Bakura threw the shadows at Atemu. Yugi saw and jumped out in front of Atemu. He had latched onto Atemu's chest as the blast struck Yugi in the back. As soon as the shadows left Bakura's hands, his eyes changed back to his normal brown colour and he fell to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all my reviewers.

pharaohdemise

YamisChibi

Atemu Yugi Lover34

dragonlady222

lady Alexas

Shamise

Protector Of The Nameless

* * *

Chapter 10 – Disappointed In You

* * *

"Yugi!!!" Atemu screamed taking Yugi in his arms. "Yugi, Yugi please, talk to me. Say something."

Yugi said nothing. His breathing heavy and heart was racing. Bakura looked up over at Atemu. Ryou was kneeling beside him as Atemu held Yugi in his arms. Tears were running down Atemu's face. Atemu then grew angry and full of rage. He looked at Bakura, eyes narrow.

"You are going to pay for that!" His hand filling with a larger amount of shadows than Bakura used.

"No!"

Yugi's hand grabbed Atemu's shadow filled hand and pulled it to the ground. Atemu's head snapped to Yugi. Yugi's eyes were dull and half open.

* * *

Ryou rushed to Bakura's side. 

"Why did you do that?" Ryou asked

"I don't know. What did I do?" Bakura replied.

* * *

"Yugi, why did you do that?" Atemu asked 

"Because…you would…of died. It wasn't…" Yugi stopped and started coughing, causing pain to shoot through his body and tears to fall from his eyes. "Bakura's fault…the shadows…took…control of…him."

Atemu couldn't reply he just held Yugi tight. Bakura heard this and tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Ryou, help me up please. Atemu, with the state I'm in he won't die. I'm truly sorry. Let me help. I can take that injury from him."

Atemu thought for a moment.

"Atemu its alright, I trust him." Yugi whimpered taking deep breathes.

Atemu stood and walked over to Bakura. He knelt in front of him. Bakura extended a hand to Yugi and it hovered over Yugi's chest. Yugi closed his eyes and suddenly a bright light came from Bakura's hand for 10secs and disappeared. Bakura removed his hand and leaned against the bed. Ryou wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Atemu.

"Yugi, are…are you alright?" Atemu asked choking on his sobs.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Yugi pulled Atemu's head down and kissed him, to show he was alright. Atemu couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them fall freely. Yugi pulled back and wiped Atemu's tears away. Yugi sat up and looked at Bakura.

"Thankyou Bakura. I know it wasn't your fault. It was the shadows."

Bakura looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry."

"It's alright Bakura, everyone is fine." Yugi said sweetly.

"No it's not alright! He nearly kill you…" Atemu roared, hands clenched in a fist.

"Atemu calm down, he healed me. I'm fine. So please, calm…"

Yugi stopped when a fist came in contact where the bruise had been three weeks before. Yugi got up off Atemu and backed away. His hand came to the side of his face.

"Yu…Yugi, I'm sorry."

Atemu stood still shocked at what he had done. Yugi didn't say anything, he turned and bolted out of the room. Yugi ran as fast as he could back to Atemu's room and into his. He slammed both doors shut as he passed through them. He grabbed a chair and pushed it against the door to stop Atemu getting into his personal room. He then curled up on his bed and sobbed. Not out of pain, but because Atemu had just hit him.

* * *

Atemu watched as Yugi left in a flash. He wanted to go after him but he couldn't move. His feet wouldn't let him move. 

"Look what you have done. He protected you from my shadows and all you do is hit him." Bakura blurted out know it would cause the Pharaoh guilt as Ryou smacked him on the back of the head to shut him up.

Atemu hated to admit it but Bakura was right. Yugi had protect him and Atemu turned around and hit him.

"You're right Bakura." Bakura was shocked at hearing this coming from the Pharaoh's mouth. "I have to go."

At that moment Atemu dashed out of the room and after Yugi. He heard a loud slamming of a door and it seemed to be coming from his room. He headed to his room. He walked in to see Yugi's room door closed. Closing his door, he walked over and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge an inch.

"Yugi please, open this door." He called in

"NO! Go away. Leave me alone." He heard a reply.

"I'm not going anywhere until you open this door!"

"Then I guess you can just stand there as long as you want. I won't come out!" Yugi called back.

Atemu was getting rather irritated by this. He knew one way to get in and that was to use the shadows.

"Shadows come." He whispered under his breath.

//Yes Master?//

'Go on the other side of the door and move what ever is holding this door shut.'

//Very well Master//

The shadows went to the other side of the door and lifted up the chair and moved it. Yugi noticed the chair move and darted to the side of the door, so he could hide. The door slowly opened and Atemu walked in.

Atemu knew Yugi was standing behind the door, as he was not in bed. He pretended not to know and walked towards the bed. He saw a shadow pass behind him. He turned instantly to see Yugi at the doorframe running. He ran and grabbed his arm, pulling Yugi around. Yugi landed into Atemu's chest. He tried to push away but Atemu's strong grip held him there. Yugi stopped struggling and Atemu loosened his grip a bit. He took Yugi's chin in his hand and brought Yugi's eyes to look at him. Yugi's face was wet from tears, a black bruise forming on his loving light skin from where Atemu hit him. His eyes held disappointment and sadness. Atemu went to brush his hand on Yugi's cheek but Yugi pulled his head back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to hit you." His voice filled with much sadness and regret in what he had done.

"But you DID!"

Atemu let go and walked to the balcony. He sat on the railing, leaning his back against the wall. His arms just dangling down beside him. Yugi watched Atemu's movements with curiosity. Atemu's head just rested against the wall, his eyes closed. Yugi approached and sat on the railing at Atemu's feet. One hung over the edge and the other was bent and resting on the railing. Atemu didn't know that Yugi was sitting there watching him.

"Yugi, if you want to leave than feel free, I won't stop you. I am truly sorry."

Atemu's eyes were still closed. Yugi slid to the floor quietly and stood at Atemu's face. As Atemu's eyes were still closed Yugi took the opportunity. He laid a hand on Atemu's inner thigh, at the same time placed his lips against Atemu's. Atemu's eyes shot open. He was surprised at Yugi's sudden actions. A moan erupted from Atemu's throat as Yugi ran his hand up and down Atemu's inner thigh. Yugi pulled away.

"Why would I want to leave, if I love you so very much?"

Yugi didn't leave Atemu any time to respond before he was pulled into another kiss. Yugi broke it off and stepped back.

"I have to go wash up. I'll be back later."

There was an allocated amount of time for the slaves and servants to go wash off. Of course the different sexes were separated. This only happened once a week, meaning they had to try and not get too dirty. If they missed it they would have to wait for the next week and that would annoy their masters as they would smell horrible.

Before Yugi could step foot in the room, strong arms swept him off the ground. Atemu was holding him bridal style. Yugi had let out a 'eep' as his feet left the ground. Atemu smirked evilly at Yugi.

"No you won't. I want to have another bath."

"If I don't go now, I can't have one for another week. I'll be really smelly." Yugi struggled to get away.

"No, I need a bath." Atemu said as he walked towards the bathroom.

Yugi sighed, giving up. "Alright." Atemu smirked and set Yugi down at the door to the bathroom. "It will be ready in a minute." He said as he turned on the tap.

Once it was full, he turned it off. As he did that, two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Yugi turned to meet Atemu's clothes less chest. He felt his shirt being lifted up, his arms lifting up so his tunic could be removed.

"Atemu…what are you doing?"

Atemu didn't reply. He hands trailed down Yugi's side, causing Yugi to shiver. They reached the top of his pants and he pulled them off. Yugi gasped when it slid down his legs. Atemu picked him up and held him over the bath. Yugi squirmed.

"Atemu, no. I'm not allowed.' He squeaked.

"But I'm Pharaoh remember."

Atemu smirked and dropped Yugi in the water. He slid in near Yugi's head. Yugi surfaced, hair over his face and he inhaled a huge breath. Atemu held back a laugh as he moved the hair to show Yugi's shocked face. This caused Atemu into a laughing fit. Once Yugi regained his senses he saw Atemu laughing. Yugi sat up and splashed him in the face. Atemu's instantly stopped and looked at him. Surprise on his face. Yugi smirked, not something he would normally do. Atemu moved forward and grabbed Yugi and spun him around. Yugi squirmed as Atemu pulled him close.

"Yugi relax. I'm just going to wash your hair." he chuckled.

Yugi relaxed as Atemu washed his hair. Once done Atemu grabbed a sponge and started sponging him down. Yugi's eyes shot opened when Atemu started heading south. He shot up.

"Yugi settle. I've already seen remember?"

"Y-Yeah I remember. I was just startled that's all."

Atemu smirked and scrubbed Yugi's back, as he was already sitting up and it was accessible. Once done he put it down, wrapped his arms around Yugi's chest and pulled him to his chest. Yugi snuggled close and Atemu laid back against the bath. Both had their eyes closed.

"Atemu?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you think I would leave?"

"Because…I don't know. You seemed upset, so I figured you properly didn't love me anymore." He sighed

Yugi opened his eyes and rolled so his and Atemu's stomachs were touching. He could feel Atemu's member was going hard as he turned. Atemu opened his eyes and looked at Yugi. Yugi leaned up and kissed him. Yugi pulled away.

"I was upset and disappointed in you. Still in a state of shock, but I would never leave you because of something like that." Yugi pause and then put on a serious face. "But if you tried to kill me, that would be a different story all together."

Atemu face showed surprise and shock in what Yugi said. If he had said it with a less serious face he wouldn't have been surprised.

"Yugi, I would NEVER!"

Yugi couldn't keep up the charade. He burst out laughing at the look and seriousness that showed in Atemu's face. His face then turned into a pout and then a scold. Yugi was now in stitches clutching his stomach. Atemu thought for a minute then leaned forward and started to tickle Yugi. As Yugi was already in stitches, laughing more caused him to squirm as he fell under water. Atemu stopped and Yugi surfaced taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. But it's true, I would Atemu."

"But I would never."

"I hope so."

Yugi crawled forward and curled up in Atemu's lap. He laid his head on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you Yugi."

"I love you too Atem."

* * *

At the moment I have stopped writing chapter 11. I'm having difficulty finding ideas for it. I will be thinking on a way to continue it. Sorry, I will try to update soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

I am really sorry for not updating for so long. I have been having trouble of thinking of how to end it. But I started the next episode so it should be up soon. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

girloffire

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Protector Of The Nameless

Shamise

lady Alexas

dragonlady222

bookworm3213

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Decision

* * *

Yugi woke and felt overly cold. It was dark and only a tiny little bit of light was coming in as the sunset. Yugi noticed they were still in the bath and it wasn't warm anymore, it was freezing! Atemu along with Yugi had fallen asleep.

"Atem…" Yugi shock his shoulders. "Atem wake up!"

"hmm… Yugi what?" Atemu asked sleepily. "Why is it freezing cold?"

"That would be because we fell asleep in the bath."

Yugi got up, stepped out and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off as Atemu stepped out and dried off too. Yugi walked out and into his room. He grabbed out some clothes to sleep in. He got dressed and walked back into Atemu's room. Atemu was already had a pair of pants on and standing on the balcony. Yugi walked over and wrapped his arms around Atemu's bare torso.

"Yugi…you're hot." He said turning around in Yugi's arms.

"Thankyou." Yugi laid his head on Atemu's chest.

"That's not what I meant." Yugi looked at him confused. "You're burning up." Placing a hand on Yugi's forehead.

"Oh, I guess I caught a cold."

Yugi let go and stood back. Atemu took his hand and led him back in. He sat Yugi on the bed.

"Yugi, you will need to rest. I can't have my koi sick, now can I?"

Yugi smiled. "I should stay in my room, so you don't get it as well." Starting to stand up.

"No. Have you ever seen me have a cold?" Yugi shook his head. "Exactly, I can't catch a cold. So stay in bed. I'm going to get you something to eat."

"Ok."

Yugi laid down and watched as Atemu left. Yugi turned onto his side and watched the last bit of sun disappear. He to fell into a light sleep.

Atemu entered the room to see Yugi curled into a ball to get warm. He placed the tray on his side of the bed and walked around to Yugi. He saw sweet falling off his forehead.

"Yugi…Yugi wake up." Yugi's eyes snot open. "I need you to sit up and eat this soup."

"So…So cold Atemu." Yugi whimpered.

"Eat this; it should help warm you up."

Yugi nodded, Atemu stood and collected the tray as Yugi went to sit up. He leaned against the headrest as Atemu sat down and passed the bowl to him. Yugi took it and started eating. He finished only half of the soup, before giving it back to Atemu.

"Feel a little better?"

"Not really. I still feel cold."

Yugi slipped under the covers again. Atemu took the tray and placed it outside the door. He walked back and grabbed the thick blanket for Yugi. Laying it over the sheet, he climbed in next to Yugi. He could feel him shivering and pulled him close. Yugi put his arm around Atemu and wasn't going to let go. Atemu could feel how hot Yugi was. Yugi's shivering decreased a little and he fell asleep, closely followed by Atemu.

Yugi woke the next morning. He sat up and saw Atemu still asleep next to him. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He coughed a little before sliding down and wall and sat there. Yugi soon started coughing up the stuff in his chest. He quickly stood up over the sink and coughed up the stuff in his chest, making him sound like he was choking.

Atemu woke hearing Yugi coughing or choking, he couldn't tell. He slid out and headed quickly to the bathroom. He saw Yugi leaning over the sink. He walked over and patted him on the back helping bring it up. Yugi soon stopped and Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi was still overly hot!

"Yugi come on, back in bed."

Atemu led Yugi back to the bed and Yugi laid down as Atemu pulled the covers over him.

"Rest Yugi. I'll have food sent up for you. I have to go and deal with some business. I'll come back as soon as I'm finished."

"Ok. I love you." Yugi smiled.

"I love you too."

Atemu kissed Yugi on the forehead and left.

* * *

Bakura woke with Ryou in his arms and light in his eyes. Thanks to Yugi and Isis Bakura was a lot better and he was only a little sore. He held Ryou tightly in his arms and rolled over to face away from the light. Facing away, he peered at his love and kissed him on the head. He rested his head in Ryou's hair and breathed in Ryou's scent.

He felt eyes on him and carefully removed Ryou from his arms and sat up. He peered around and noticed someone watching him from the side of the window. He figured who was there was there because that way Bakura didn't and wouldn't notice him when he first woke up.

"You're really in love with him aren't you, Tomb robber?"

"Yes, Pharaoh, I am. I was going to do anything to get him back…I want…to apologise…for what I did 4yrs ago. Stabbing you. What happened after?"

"You apologised? Why?"

"Yes, you have Ryou alive and healthy, for that I thankyou."

"Yugi was tortured for a week while I was out, by my father's law. Ryou is still a personal slave to my father, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for what happened to Yugi. Are you able to get Ryou out of your fathers clutches?"

"Not unless I want him as personal servant, than he has no choice but to do whatever my father asks."

Bakura looked at the sleeping Ryou. He stood up and walked 3meters in front of the Pharaoh and kneeled down.

"Please, do what you must to get him away from the man. I've seen the bruises he's gotten from him. Please, I don't care what you do to me; just don't let him stay with that man, please Pharaoh."

"I'll think about it, I have work to attend to."

Atemu walked past Bakura and out of the room. He walked along the corridor to the throne room. He sat down, asked what was needing to be sorted out. Nothing needing to be done he sat in thought over what Bakura asked. Thinking of his answer he requested Seto attendance.

"Seto, I want my father brought before me along with Bakura and the personal slave Ryou at once."

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

Seto left the throne room, guards behind him.

"You two go get the Pharaoh's father at once and bring him to the throne room. You two come with me."

The guards did what they were told and Seto went to the room where Bakura was being held in. He walked through to see Bakura asleep and Ryou in his arms stoking his face. Ryou looked towards the door hearing it open. He saw the High Priest enter and carefully tried to remove himself from Bakura but couldn't. As soon as he tried to remove Bakura's arms from his waist, Bakura tightened his grip on him.

"I'm sorry I can't remove his arms. May I ask what you want High Priest Seto." He asked quietly.

"The Pharaoh wishes for you and the tomb robber to come to the throne room."

"Very well, please call him Bakura."

"I'll think about it. Wake him up."

Ryou turned to face Bakura to wake him up. "Bakura, wake up. The Pharaoh wishes to see us."

Bakura just grumbled and rolled over. Leaving Ryou where he was on the bed. Ryou giggled and climbed on Bakura and lightly shook him.

"Bakura get up. The Pharaoh is waiting for us. Don't make me drag you out of bed…Get up!"

"Fine I'm up. I'm up."

Ryou climbed off and Bakura sat up. He stood up stretching before turning to see the High Priest in the room. He glared at him before he received a slap on the head from Ryou. The High Priest raised an eyebrow surprised that a slave would hit a criminal with no fear what-so-ever, even though he was what looked like to be his lover.

Bakura glared at Ryou for a second and Ryou didn't seem fazed by it and instead just gave a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, the Pharaoh wants to see us."

Bakura nodded and walked forward and the guards put chains on his wrists. Ryou walked as close as the guards would allow to him. As Ryou walked with the guards, High Priest and Bakura closer to the throne he slowed down, tears coming to his eyes. Bakura lost sight of Ryou from the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned to find Ryou.

"Ryou?" He said as the guards tried to make him move. "I'm not moving. Ryou get over here."

Ryou did what Bakura said and walked over. The guards moved in the way, but Seto said for them to move. Ryou stood in front of Bakura. Bakura kneeled down in front of him. Ryou looked at the ground in front of him till Bakura brought him to look at him. He saw tears running down his face.

"What's wrong Ryou?"

Ryou clung to his chest crying. "I…I don't want to lose you."

Bakura stood with Ryou in his arms and started walking to the throne room. "Listen to me. You won't ever lose me. I will _always_ be in your heart no matter what. You understand me?"

As they entered the throne room, Atemu was sitting on the throne with his father standing in front of him talking. Ryou told Bakura he understood but still continued to cry in his chest as Bakura carried him with him. He stood just behind the Pharaoh's father who turned and started yelling at him.

"Tomb robber, let go of my slave at once. Ryou get your slack, good-for-nothing ass over here now."

Ryou whimpered and Bakura looked up at the Pharaoh, who only nodded for him to do as his father said. Bakura knelt down on the ground and put Ryou down, but Ryou wouldn't let go. Akhenamkhanen (Atemu's father) walked forward and forcefully pulled Ryou away. He tossed Ryou to the side and slapped him across the face. Bakura glared angrily at the man. Akhenamkhanen went to hit Ryou again but stopped when the Pharaoh spoke.

"Father, you hit my slave again, I will punish you myself."

"WHAT?!?! He is my slave if you don't remember correctly!"

"Not anymore, he's mine. Ryou get over here." Ryou got up and ran over and knelt down next to the Pharaoh whispering a thankyou. "If there is nothing else father you are excused."

"Fine. You will pay for this my son."

Atemu stood up enraged. "IS THAT A THREAT FATHER?!?!" Atemu yelled cold and angrily.

"No, no not at all, just a friendly warning." He said unfazed by Atemu and left the room.

"Guards! Follow him and don't let him anywhere near my quarters. Actually lock him in his room. I don't care how you have to have him in there just do it. Go!"

They bowed and ran out of the room after Akhenamkhanen. Atemu took a few deep breathes before sitting down again. Rubbing his forehead as a headache was coming on. Seto asked if he needed anything for his forehead and just waved him off saying no. Atemu turned his attention to Bakura. Ryou was looking between Bakura and Atemu scared of Atemu's choice.

"Bakura I have decided your punishment…"

"Pharaoh?" Ryou whispered still afraid.

"Yes Ryou?"

"Can I go to him?" He whispered even softer.

Atemu nodded his head and Ryou jumped up and ran to him, leaping into his arms. Bakura hugged him tightly. Atemu watched.

"Ryou do you remember what I said to you before? I will always be with you no matter what happens. I'll always be in your heart. I love you, and I will always love you."

"I love you too."

"Bakura it has been decided…"

"Pharaoh!" A guard yelled running in the throne room before he got to say anymore. "Yugi, your slave is gone. He's disappeared. He ran off into the palace somewhere. I have guards searching but we can't find him."

"What! Find him. Lock Bakura back in his room. I'm searching for Yugi."

"Pharaoh please allow me to help find him? A sort of payback for what I did 4yrs ago. I won't run."

Atemu thought for a minute before nodding his head and telling the guards to release him from his chains.

"If you run, I will not spare a second thought to search for you and kill the instant I find you. Not time for me to think of whether or not I should. An instant death. Understand?"

"Yes Pharaoh. Shall we?"

"Yes. I want all available guards searching the palace for Yugi this instant. Go!"

The guards, High Priest, Council member, slaves, Bakura and Atemu ran around the palace trying to find Yugi. It had been 3 hours and still Yugi hadn't been found. Atemu was becoming agitated and worried beyond belief. He had made sure that his father was in his quarters and stayed there. He hadn't moved since the guards had put him there.

* * *

Bakura decided to search the old library where he'd hid once before from the guards. No one ever came there anymore. Bakura doubted that he would be there, but there was no harm in trying. Bakura opened the door and walked in. It was dark so he took a touch from the wall in the corridor and re-entered the library. He walked through coughing because of all the dusk that had been collected and someone had moved it causing it to drift around in the air, making him cough.

He walked further around and heard faint coughing and crying. He walked towards the sound to find a small person hiding in the back corner. He walked further to find Yugi huddled there. He was clutching a golden ring in his hands that had a pyramid in the centre that had an eye in the middle of that and on the outside of the ring there were five golden spikes that hung from it.

He approached further and Yugi looked up at the person in the room. He smiled before coughing badly. Bakura raced over and rubbed his back to sooth him. Yugi stopped and handed Bakura the ring. Bakura hesitantly took it, confused. Yugi smiled.

"For you. It wants you." He said weakly and going to stand up.

"Why me?" He asked steadying Yugi as he was swaying.

"Don't know, just wants you."

"Ok. Let's get you back to the Pharaoh."

Yugi started towards the door with Bakura beside him. He gripped his arm feeling dizzy. Bakura shrugged and lifted the boy into his arms, still holding the ring in his hand and headed to the throne room.

Bakura passed a guard and told him to get the Pharaoh back to the throne room as he found Yugi. The guard ran off looking for the Pharaoh telling anyone he saw along the way the same thing and find the Pharaoh.

Bakura arrived at the throne room and walked forward and laid Yugi down next to the throne and sat next to him. He saw the boy shivering and sweating. He saw a slave and told her to get a bowl of cool water and 2 cloths, immediately. She ran off to get what he wanted.

Yugi saw the ring on the ground and sat up and put it around Bakura's neck before laying down, cause Bakura pushed him back down. Bakura was confused as to why the young boy put it around his neck.

The female slave came back with the things he requested. Bakura took the cloth and placed it in the water, before wringing out the water and placing the cloth on his forehead, Yugi shivered at contact. He took the other cloth and used it to remove the sweat from his face, being extra careful of the black bruise on the boys face. Knowing that if he hurt the boy and the Pharaoh knew he would be in trouble.

* * *

Atemu was wondering around the entrance of the palace still trying to find his lover. He still hadn't found him and he saw a guard running towards him.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly for Yugi's safety.

"Bakura found him. He's back at the throne room. You're slave doesn't look to well."

Atemu ran off towards the throne room. The guard had never seen the Pharaoh run that fast before. Before Atemu was out of hearing range he yelled back.

"He's not my slave anymore. He's my lover."

The guard stood stunned for a second before he smiled. It explained the Pharaoh's kindness and was happy for him.

* * *

Please review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating earlier. I had writers block and still do. I'm trying to end the story, but not make it a sad ending. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12 - The New Ring Holder

* * *

Atemu ran faster than he ever had in his life back to the throne room. He burst through the doors of the palace and to the throne room. Leaving guards and servants confused. He past Ryou, who instantly followed him.

Atemu ran through the throne room doors and stopped in his tracks. Yugi was laying next to his throne on the ground coughing badly. He ran over and took him in his arms. Yugi clutched tightly on his tunic, not going to let go. Bakura stood up and back off as the guards entered the room. Ryou was up next to him holding his hand. Bakura stood 3 meters from the Pharaoh and Yugi. The guards instantly stood on either side of the albino's. Ryou clinging to Bakura now, scared to let go.

Atemu looked up at Bakura and noticed the ring on his neck. He stood up, putting Yugi carefully on the throne and went to retrieve the ring from Bakura's neck. The guards forced Bakura knees, thus receiving a glare from the Pharaoh. Atemu stood in front of Bakura.

"Bakura where did you get the Ring?"

"Yugi gave it to me. He put it on my neck, not me. I held it all the way here before he put it on my neck. He was saying something about it wanting me. I don't know what he meant by that."

"Alright. I don't know how Yugi found that. It's been missing for over 4yrs. Doesn't matter now."

Atemu reached forward to take the ring off Bakura's neck only to get zapped by it. Atemu took a step back cursing. Bakura stared down at the ring confused. "What happened Pharaoh? Are you alright?" A guard asked.

"Fine. It zapped me. Not like that will stop me."

Atemu called forward shadows to cover his hands to protect him and reached forward to take the ring from Bakura again. He nearly got it till a small shaking hand was placed on his arm. Atemu looked down at the hand and followed it to its owner. Yugi was standing there, sweating looking at him.

"A-Atemu, n-no. I-It wants Bakura. I-It called me (coughs) a-a-and s-said that B-Bakura w-was to h-have it."

Yugi felt dizzy and fell backwards. Before he hit the ground Atemu had his arms around him. He lifted Yugi bridal style into his arms and went and sat down on the throne with him. He wiped bangs from his face. Yugi smiled up at him.

Bakura walked forward and picked up the dry cloth and passed it to the Pharaoh, who took it thanking him. Atemu wiped the sweat from Yugi's face gently, careful of the bruise on his face. Bakura took the wet cloth and dipped it back in the water, letting it sit there for a second before wringing it out and passing it to the Pharaoh. Atemu frowned at Bakura because of his actions, but taking the wet, cool cloth and placing it on Yugi's forehead.

"Atemu…"

"Shh, don't talk. Rest, I'm disappointed in you for leaving the room Yugi. But right now just rest." Atemu said gently.

"After I say this. Bakura was destined to have the Ring, Atem. It called me to it and said for him to have it. Done, I'll be quiet now."

"Bakura where did you find him?"

"In the old library. He was in the back corner. That room is full of dust. It can't be very good for him in his current state. I would keep a close eye on him."

"Ok. Back to the decision about whether I should let you live or not."

Atemu saw Ryou cling tighter to Bakura and Bakura wince at the pressure. It caused him to chuckle silently to himself to see the famous tomb robber in a little pain. Bakura removed Ryou's arm from his and he held him close, Ryou clutching his tunic desperately. Atemu felt Yugi put his hand on his arm telling him to let him live. Atemu smiled.

"You are to stay at the palace as the new Millennium Ring holder." He declared.

Ryou cried in happiness and held Bakura tightly, crying in his chest. Bakura smiled and smiled happily down at Ryou. He whispered something to Ryou to get him to let go for a minute. He walked up to the Pharaoh and knelt down at his feet.

"Thank you Pharaoh, for everything. You don't know how much this means to me."

Atemu smiled. "I have some idea." Nodding his head towards Ryou. "I know it's not nice to lose a loved one. Even though I only lost Yugi for a few minutes but it was enough to make me understand why you did what you did."

Ryou walked forward and knelt down next to Bakura. "Thankyou Pharaoh, so much. I-I don't know what I would do if I lost Bakura now that I just got him back."

"Ryou how would you feel if I released you from being a slave?"

Ryou snapped his head up, stunned at what the Pharaoh was offering. He couldn't even form words. Atemu just chuckled at his reaction along with Bakura.

"Ryou, you and Yugi are released from a slave's life and are free to do what you want."

"D-Does that mean we have to leave the palace?" Ryou asked.

"Well if you are going to leave Bakura than yes. But if you are staying with him then you can stay."

"You think I would leave him?" Ryou asked stunned

"No of course not. Just wanted to see your reaction at thinking you would have to leave Bakura behind." He chuckled.

"That's _so_ not funny Pharaoh."

"You're right. Yugi what do you think of not having to be a slave…" He started asking as he looked down at him and chuckled. "Must be tired. I'm going to go and get some rest. Seto?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh?"

"Tell the whole palace that Yugi and Ryou are no longer slaves and that if they need something then it is to be given to them. Also have the Ring Holder Room prepared for both Bakura and Ryou."

"Yes, my Pharaoh. Right away."

"Bakura, Ryou you can do what you want now. I'm going to rest with Yugi. If I'm disturbed it better be bloody well important."

Everyone in the room bowed as Atemu stood up with Yugi in his arms and walked off towards his quarters.

* * *

Atemu walked in and laid Yugi down on the bed and covered up. He went and ran a bath to help make Yugi feel better. Filling it up he turned off the water and went to collect him.

"Yugi…Yugi wake up. Come on time for a bath." Atemu said gently as he woke Yugi up.

"No…tired so tired. Need to sleep." Yugi mumbled weakly.

"No. Come on, you'll feel better, I promise. After, you can sleep."

He lifted the sheet off Yugi who reached out around him to find it. Atemu chuckled at the sight before lifting Yugi into his arms. Yugi instantly clutched onto him and sighed. Atemu walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath. He slipped off Yugi's clothes before lowering him in the water. Yugi's eyes shot open at the realization he was in water. He looked up at Atemu grumpily and crossed his arms over his chest and relaxed in the water. Atemu chuckled before stripping off and getting in as well. He pulled Yugi to his chest and helped clean him up.

After washing up, he hopped out and dried Yugi off then himself and both got dressed. He put Yugi in bed and left the room to get food for them both.

Yugi watched sleepily as Atemu left the room. He closed his eyes before rolling on his side and coughing badly. He calmed down and rested again. It was 10mins till Atemu got back. But just before Yugi went into another coughing fit. This one was worse than before. He couldn't get much air into his lungs.

* * *

Atemu was walking back with a tray that had soup on in. He arrived outside his room, guards standing there. He was about to open the door when he heard coughing. He instantly handed the tray to one of the guards and bolted in. He saw Yugi coughing on his side. His face was paler. He ran over and sat down beside him. He patted his back trying to help him.

"Yugi try and calm down."

He didn't get to say anymore as Yugi got up and bolted to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and started bringing up the stuff in his chest. Atemu followed and rubbed his back as he was leaned over. Once Yugi calmed down he took deep breathes and leaned back again Atemu.

"You alright?" Yugi nodded. "You worried me then."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't breathe properly."

"Come on I have something for you to eat." Yugi nodded as he was lifted into Atemu's arms.

Yugi wrapped his arms around him and laid his head in the crook of Atemu's neck. Yugi kissed his neck lightly in a thank you. Yami held him a little bit tighter. He sat on the bed and noticed the guard had placed the tray on the bedside table. He moved closer and took hold of the bowl and brought it closer to him. He took the spoon and placed a small amount of soup, brought it up and blew it a little before moving it to Yugi's mouth for him to eat. Yugi opened his mouth and Atemu slipped in.

This continued till Yugi finished and Yugi laid back down. "I'm sorry." He whispered looking away.

Atemu sighed and turned him to look at him. He leaned down and kissed him. He licked Yugi's bottom lip which opened hesitantly. Atemu traced his mouth before pulling back as Yugi panted heavily. Yugi blushed and looked away again.

"(Sigh) Yugi look at me."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make up for that in the next chapter. Please review 


	13. Chapter 13

I loved all of your reviews. Just so you know, I have come up with a new idea for the story so it may go on a little longer than I planed to finish it. So I hope you are all happy. You will find out why in chapter 14. I'm not going to spoil it for you. Thanks to all my reviews.

Protector Of The Nameless

Cyber-Porygon

Ichigo-2007

Atemu Yugi Lover34

emergencedesmaitres

dragonlady222

lady Alexas

MalikLove

The Yaoi Pimpette

Shamise

* * *

A/N: I didn't know what Bakura looked like a when I introduced him to the story and just now I have found pictures. So to clarify what I made he look like. His skin is pale like he is in modern day time when possessing Ryou. He now has the scar that the Thief King/Tomb Robber has on the side of his face and wears the same clothing that he does in Ancient times. Sorry about all that so know you know.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Healing

"I'm not angry or upset. More worried than anything. Now listen I have make a decision. Do you want to hear?"

"Depends on if it's good or bad and relates to me."

"Well it relates to you. Now, you and Ryou have been removed from your slaves life."

"What? Do I have to leave?"

"Not unless you wanted to leave me." He said softly.

"No! Of course not! Thankyou!" Yugi said happily and kissed him.

This surprised Atemu and he quickly recovered and kissed Yugi back just as passionately. Yugi pulled back when he felt he would start to cough. Atemu frowned till he heard Yugi start coughing. He gently patted his back. Yugi looked up and smiled when he finished.

"How about I go get the healer? See if she can make most of this go away. Hmm?"

"Yeah, alright. Don't be too long please?"

"I won't. I'll be back soon."

Atemu kissed him on the lips chastely before getting up and leaving the room. He strode down the corridors to the healing chambers. He opened the door and strode in. He looked around and found Isis tending to a kitchen servant. From what it looked like the servant had burned their hand. He could see tear marks making their way down the servants face.

Isis looked up halfway through treating the burn to see their Pharaoh in the room. She stopped what she was doing and quickly bowed.

"Isis continue with what you were doing. How many times do I have to tell you that if I come in and you are treating someone then don't stop to bow? Continue."

"You have told me many times my Pharaoh."

Atemu looked at the servant who had gotten off the bed and bowed down. Her burned hand was touching the ground. He walked over and knelt down and took hold of her upper 

wrists and guided her up and sat her back on the bed and sat next to the servant. Isis took the servants hand and continue with the treatment.

A few minutes later it was finished. Atemu had his arms around the servant girl and she was crying in his shoulder. Atemu was always kind to the servants and slaves that behaved and didn't need to be punished. The servant stood up out of Atemu's embrace and bowed before leaving and thanking Isis.

Atemu turned to Isis. "I need to heal Yugi's cold if possible."

"Of course I can. I remember when Seth tried to and failed many years ago. I'm not that weak. Where is he?"

"He's in my quarters. Coming Isis?"

"Coming my Pharaoh."

Atemu and Isis left the healing chambers and headed back to Atemu's chamber. Entering the room Atemu looked around for Yugi only to find he wasn't anywhere in the room, although he heard coughing from the bathroom.

"I'll bring him out. Sit down if you like." Atemu said before heading off to the bathroom.

Looking in he found Yugi over at the sink coughing. Stopping he grabbed a handful of water from a bucket and splashed it over his face. Wiping the excess water off he turned to head to the bedroom. He saw Atemu standing there looking at him. He smiled and walked closer. He eyed his facial expressions and froze. He realise that he couldn't read his emotion and didn't move.

Atemu smirked and walked forward till he stood directly in front of him. "Hey you alright? You seem a little scared."

"Well wouldn't you if you couldn't read my emotion? Especially when you're sick." He pouted, knowing Atemu had made it a joke.

"Sorry. Come on, Isis is here. She's going to make you better." Yugi nodded and walked out with Atemu behind him.

Yugi walked over to the bed and sat down. Isis was sitting in one of the chairs at the table in Atemu's room. She stood up and walked to stand next to Atemu, who was standing in front of Yugi. Yugi felt very uncomfortable and started fidgeting with the hem of his tunic.

Isis bent down on her knees in front of Yugi and laid a hand on his chest and one of his forehead. Telling him to relax and a blue light came from her hands and Yugi eyes closed at the same time. Yugi started to whimper when it was coming close to the end. He was feeling sleepy and didn't want to collapse for the fear of hurting himself.

Isis pulled away and Yugi opened his eyes slowly and started swaying backwards and forwards. Atemu moved in front and held on to him as he sat down next to him. Yugi allowed himself to be pulled closer and relaxed in his arms. Isis looked up and bowed before standing.

"He's only tired now. So let him sleep and he should then be good as new."

"Thankyou Isis. You are dismissed."

"Than..." Yugi mumbled out before falling asleep.

Atemu and Isis chuckled quietly to themselves. "I think he was trying to thankyou."

"I think so too. There is a meeting tomorrow you need to attend."

"Ok thankyou Isis. Let Bakura know when."

"Excuse me my Pharaoh, but why Bakura? He's a criminal. The Tomb Robber or Thief King if you will?"

"He's now the holder of the Millennium Ring. I will not get rid of him because he's a criminal. He seems to be tamer when he's around the ex-slave Ryou and I won't wait for another Ring Holder to come around. I'm still keeping an eye on him for a while."

"Forgive me for judging you."

"You're forgiven Isis. Yugi is no longer a slave either just so you know."

"Very well. I'll be going."

Isis walked out of the room and headed to the old Ring Holder's room. Atemu laid Yugi down and shuffled and lay down next to him. Atemu ran his hand through Yugi's hair, just staring at his face. Atemu slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou watched as Atemu left the throne room. Bakura turned to Ryou and lifted him into his arms and walked out. Smirking at the squeak Ryou gave when his feet left the ground. Ryou scold and wacked him on the side of the head. Bakura smirked again and kissed him on the forehead and walked towards the gardens. Ryou looked up the side of his face towards the scar that was there. Ryou's face saddened as he went to run his hand along it, but Bakura jerked his face away.

"Bakura?"

"Don't touch it!" Bakura hissed.

"Bakura h-how did you get it?"

"I would rather not say."

Bakura walked out with Ryou into the palace gardens and sat down on a seat. Ryou moved from his lap and sat down next to him on his right. He looked to his right away from Bakura. He was upset that he would share anything with him anymore. Before Bakura was taken prisoner they always shared things with each other. But now Bakura wouldn't even tell him anything anymore. It upset him heaps.

"W-Why?...Why won't you tell me?" He said his voice trembling.

"Ryou..."

He reached around and made Ryou look at him. He saw tears cascading down his face. He wiped them away and Ryou looked up at him.

"Ryou why are you crying?"

"Why else! You won't tell me anything anymore. We always use to tell each other everything before you were taken prisoner. Now you won't tell me anything Bakura."

"Ryou I don't won't to because I don't like it."

"Bakura I like it. It makes me want you more. You look more dangerous, which you know I love in you. I wouldn't care if there were scars mutilating all one side of your face. I wouldn't love you any less. I love you so much it wouldn't make me want to run away because you look different. I love you so much it doesn't matter what you look like. I love your scar. But not as much as I love you though."

Bakura paused to take in all of what Ryou said. He suddenly smiled and leaned down and kissed him lightly. Ryou cupped the left side of Bakura's face in his right hand and his left rested on the side of Bakura's throat. Bakura ran his lip along Ryou's lips as he took Ryou's left and brought it to his face. Ryou paused before opening his mouth. He ran his fingers along the scar and pulled himself closer to Ring holder. All too soon they pulled apart.

Ryou took deep breathes and traced his fingers along the scar. He leaned up and kissed along it and kissed Bakura's lips lightly. He pulled back and looked up Bakura who had his eyes closed the whole time. Ryou jumped when he heard someone cough behind them and turned to see the old Pharaoh, his old master.

Bakura's eyes had opened instantly when he heard someone there. He pulled Ryou closer as he stood. Ryou jumped up and ran behind him, holding onto the back of his dirty red robe. His face hardened from what it looked like with Ryou.

"What do you want?" Bakura snarled.

"I came to see my old slave." He then noticed the Ring around Bakura's neck. "You stole the Ring! Guards!! Guards!!"

Bakura just smirked as the guards arrived. "What is it?"

"Arrest this man! He stole the Ring!"

The guards looked over at Bakura and then turned back to the old Pharaoh. "We are sorry we can't do that."

"What?! Why??"

"Bec..." The guard started.

"I can handle that. Thankyou, you may go." The guards nodded and left and Bakura turned back the old Pharaoh in front of him. "I'm the new Ring holder. The Ring has chosen me. Satisfied?"

"No. I have to go see my son." He muttered the last part under his breath, before turning and leaving.

Bakura smirked and turned back to a slightly shaken Ryou. He sat down and pulled him into his lap. Ryou clutched onto Bakura's robe and laid his head on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw the Ring just below his face. He took a hand and ran it down the rope and took a deep breath. He knew the Ring zapped Atemu for trying to take it back so he didn't know if it would do the same to him. Bakura didn't realise what Ryou was doing he was rocking him backwards and forwards just happy to have him in his arms again. Ryou trailed his hand the rest of the way to the ring and touch the very top that was attached to it where the rope looped through. He gasped. It didn't zap him.

Bakura heard Ryou gasp and he looked down and saw Ryou was touching the Ring and pulled his hand away. Ryou shook his head and proceeded to place his hand back on the top of the Ring again and then down to the triangle. He laid his whole hand on it and gently ran his fingers along the whole Ring. He looked up at Bakura again and smiled.

"At least I don't have to be worried about being zapped if I accidently touch it."

"I'm glad about that."

"E-Excuse me, Priest Bakura." A nervous servant said.

All the servants and slaves of the palace knew of the Thief King and were all scared of him.

"Priest? I'm not a priest so don't call me one."

"My apologies, what do I address you by?"

"Sir, I don't know."

"Very well, Sir Bakura your chamber is ready if you will follow me I'll take you to it."

Bakura nodded and stood up. "Come you, let's go."

"Sure." Ryou stood and then quickly bowed down on the ground when saw Lady Isis there. "Lady Isis."

The slave followed Ryou and bowed down as well. Bakura remain standing he wasn't going to bow to anyone unless it was forced on by the Pharaoh then again it would still be a challenge to do that.

"You can stand both of you. You are excused young one; I will show Bakura to his chambers." The slave bowed at the waist and hurried off to do other work and Lady Isis turned to Ryou. "You seem to be doing well Ryou."

"I am Lady Isis. I have Bakura back."

"So this is the one you were always mumbling about when you were in my healing chambers asleep." Ryou blushed and nodded. "Well I'm glad you are happy and it turns out you aren't a slave anymore. That's a bonus for you."

"Yes, it is."

"Um... excuse me. A little introduction would be nice."

"Sorry I guess it would be. My name is Isis, I'm the palace healer. You're Bakura the new Ring holder. I already know about you."

"Ok. Nice to meet you." He turned and looked at Ryou. "Mumbling about me in your sleep were you? Hmm, I wonder what about."

"Bakura!" Ryou said whined and blushed.

"Um, shall we?" Lady Isis asked, not really wanting to hear that sort of talk it might lead into.

"Yes." Ryou said with a growl.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for my reviewers:

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Ichigo-2007

Protector Of The Nameless

The Yaoi Pimpette

lady Alexas

dragonlady222

* * *

Chapter 14 – New Feelings

* * *

Ryou followed after Isis and headed to Bakura's new chambers. Ryou refused to look at Bakura. Bakura grunted at the way Ryou was acting. He followed along behind the two and looked around the palace. It looked lovely. Before when he was either robbing the place or escaping he could never looked at it the way he was now. He was too busy trying to not get caught or killed.

Isis stopped outside a pair of large wooden doors. It had a gold carving of the Ring in the door. Isis pushed open one of the doors and allowed Bakura and Ryou to enter. Entering they found the place was black and red. Bakura just smirked while Ryou just stood there surprised at the colours that he found in the room.

"I think I'll like it here." He said the smirk still visible on his face.

"Well that means you don't mind the colour of the room then?"

"Don't mind at all."

"Good then. There is a meeting tomorrow. You are expected in the room after breakfast."

"Yeah whatever."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye Lady Isis." Ryou said bowing at his waist.

"Bye Ryou. I expect we'll mostly see you tomorrow at breakfast and the meeting. I think the old Pharaoh is still angry about losing his personal slave."

"Yes it seemed that way." Bakura said angrily.

"I see you don't like him. Don't blame you."

"No I don't."

Isis nodded and left the room. Bakura turned to Ryou who was standing on the balcony looking out. He walked over while Bakura and Isis talked. Bakura walked over and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist. He felt Ryou flinched and turned him around. Ryou gasped and flung himself at Bakura, crying.

Bakura had to take a couple of steps back in order not to fall to the ground and regain balance. He wrapped his arms around Ryou, confused. He wrapped an arm under his knees and lifted him up. Bakura carried him back into the room and sat down on the bed. He lay back in the middle of the large bed. Ryou was crying in badly in his chest. Bakura lightly rubbed his back to calm him down.

Slowly Ryou calmed down and Bakura kissed his forehead, each cheek, chin and then his nose. Ryou giggled slightly looked down at Bakura's chest. Bakura frowned and cupping Ryou's face made him look up at him.

"Ryou what's wrong?"

"I flinched what you touched me and I feel bad for it. I'm sorry. It's just how my life has been for the 4 ½ years, so it's just reflex. I can't stop it. I just don't want to make you angry."

"Ryou I'm not angry with you for that. It's just reflex from the last few years. I'm glad you told me so that I know and don't make you upset because of it."

"I'm still sorry. I worried you. I'm sorry."

"Ryou stop with the sorry's. Know it's getting late and I'm still tired from the battle so let's get some sleep. We'll eat in the morning if you want."

"Yeah that will be fine."

Ryou went to lay down next to Bakura but was held to Bakura's body. Ryou looked at Bakura to see his eyes closed and arms not leaving their place around his waist. Ryou giggled at him, which caused Bakura to open one eye to look at him. Ryou leaned down and kissed him on the lips, before setting down in his hold.

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning next to Atemu. He thought about the previous happening. He frowned when his thoughts went back to Bakura and Ryou. Then thoughts went to what the two would look like naked. Yugi shock his head quickly before slipping out of Atemu's arms and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a handful of water and splashed it in his face. Sighing he walked back into the room to see Atemu frowning at him. Smiling his slipped back into bed with him.

"Yugi tell me why did you just leave quickly?"

"Atemu it was nothing but I have a question for you."

"Ok."

"What would you say if I had feelings for two others along with you?"

"Are you saying you still love me deeply but also have the same level of feelings for another two?"

"Y-Yes." Yugi whispered looking away. "I still love you the same. It's never changed." Yugi added quickly.

"It's the same for me." Yugi's head shot up.

"Really? Who?"

"How about you tell me. You asked first."

"Fine." Yugi pouted. "Ryou and Bakura." Yugi whispered softly.

"Yugi what was that? I'm not quite sure I heard you then. It sounded like you said Ryou and Bakura."

"Yes that's what I said." Yugi replied softly. "Please don't be angry. Don't leave me. I still love you." Yugi begged as he clutched onto Atemu.

Atemu chuckled softly. "Yugi you and I are in the same boat. I too am in love with Bakura and Ryou. I'm not angry if you're not."

Yugi shook his head. "No. No I'm not."

"I'm glad. Do you want to go talk to them?"

"No I'm too scared to say anything to them."

"Ok. Let's just go to breakfast then."

Yugi nodded and went to get changed. Atemu sighed and just laid back and stared at the ceiling for a minute before going to get changed.

* * *

Ryou woke up in Bakura's arms. His arms were clutched in Bakura's shirt. Ryou sighed and rested again till he felt Bakura move. His thoughts were all over the place at the moment. Ever since Bakura came back into his life so had love. He had blocked out love from his life. Bakura shifted again and he turned to see Bakura have a hand over his eyes blocking out the rising sun. Ryou giggled and placed a light kiss on his lips. Bakura rose his hand a bit and gazed at Ryou, before smirking and replacing his hand. Ryou shook his head at him.

"Bakura come on. I'm hungry. We didn't exactly eat at all yesterday so let's go get something. The council get great food. At least it looks like it does. I've never known. So let's go I'm starving."

Bakura just groaned and rolled away from Ryou. Ryou pouted. He knew Bakura was never a morning person. Sighing he thought of something. Ryou pounced and it caused both of them to fall off the side of the bed. Ryou was underneath Bakura. Said person was heavier than Ryou was. Bakura shook his head and opened his eyes. He found himself on top of Ryou. He jumped off and took him in his arms.

"Ryou are you ok?"

"Bakura I'm fine. Now that you are up let's get dress."

"You are truly evil." Ryou grinned as he removed himself from Bakura's embrace. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Bakura I'm fine. I'm not weak."

"Yes well I'm bigger and heavier than you are."

"Yes well I'm fine."

* * *

Bakura and Ryou finally finished getting ready and were now outside the dining hall. The guards pushed open the doors and they both walked in. They council were seated closet to the door. Atemu was up the end with Yugi next to him. Ryou smiled at them, but frowned when only one returned the smile and it wasn't Yugi. It was Atemu. Ryou followed after Bakura and sat down next to him and stared at Yugi for a moment. As soon as he saw Bakura put food on his own plate he was unsure of whether he was allowed to so he just sat there.

Atemu was putting food on his own plate and nudged Yugi to tell him to eat. Yugi did and put food on his plate. Atemu glanced over at Ryou and Bakura and noticed Ryou was unsure as well.

"Ryou..." Ryou looked up at him. "You can eat. You eat at the same time as now. You aren't a slave anymore. Ok?" Ryou nodded and started to put some food on his own plate and eat.

Ryou looked up again and noticed that Yugi was just staring at the food he was eating. "Yugi? Are you alright?" Yugi nodded and continued to eat. "Are you sure? You haven't spoken a word at all or even look at anyone since we arrived."

What really surprised everyone was when Yugi stood up out of his seat and then ran to the doors and out. Atemu was up instantly calling after him. Ryou took off after Yugi. Atemu was about to follow but Bakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk." Atemu nodded.

"Yes we do." Atemu then turned to Seto. "Can you get food sent up to my room for the four us in about an hour or so?"

"Yeah sure. Fruit?" Atemu nodded and left with Bakura following.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Atemu Yugi Lover34

lady Alexas

Protector Of The Nameless

The Yaoi Pimpette

Ichigo-2007

dragonlady222

* * *

Chapter 15 – Half of a New Relationship and Snake Bite

* * *

Atemu lead Bakura back to his room and stood aside to let him enter. Entering they found neither Ryou nor Yugi there. Atemu headed over to the balcony and beckoned Bakura over. Both sitting on the railing on either side of the door. Atemu sighed as Bakura asked what was wrong with Yugi.

"Promise not to tease him or anything?"

"Why would I? I still owe him for what happened 4 years ago." Bakura said and then noticed the annoyed look on Atemu's face. "I promise."

"Alright... Look Yugi woke up this morning and he was laying in my arms for a few minutes before he shook his head quite hard as though trying to remove some thoughts or images and then ran to the bathroom. He was there for a few minutes before coming back. I asked him what it was all about and it turns out that he's in love with some others."

"Not in love with you anymore?"

"No that's the thing. He's in love with me still but also two others. Bakura it's the same for me as well. So I'm just going to tell you. Yugi's in love with you and Ryou. It's also the same for me." Said before looking back out over the Kingdom he ruled over and desert.

"Hn."

Atemu just continued to stare out over the land. Bakura stood up and walked over to him. Atemu looked over at him and Bakura crushed his lips against his. Atemu froze before pushing back and held onto Bakura's clothing for balance. Bakura pushed his tongue passed Atemu's lips and into his mouth. Atemu opened them up and allowed him in. He allowed him for a little before fighting his way into Bakura's mouth and ran around there.

They both pulled back not too long after, taking deep breathes. Trying to regain their lost air. Calming down they both looked at each other.

"Hn... The Pharaoh's not a bad kisser." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Not too bad yourself Tomb Robber." Atemu had his own smirk on his face.

"Yes I do love both of you by the way."

"Well at least we only have to find out if it's the same for Ryou then."

"Actually..."

* * *

Yugi ran down the halls of the palace. He could hear Ryou calling out for him to stop. He couldn't. He couldn't stop and talk to Ryou. He would only embarrass himself if he did and blurted out what he felt. Yugi just kept on running. He turned down another corridor and slipped into another that was right next to it and out the door into a garden.

It was Atemu's own private garden that he found himself in. Yugi ran to the far side and hid in the bushes. He looked through a small part in the bushes towards the door. He saw Ryou walk through and into the garden. He was looking around trying to find him. Ryou spent the next few minutes looking around and then left. Yugi let out a breath he was holding and stayed there for a few more minutes before climbing out and sat down on the ground and leant up against a bench. He pulled his feet up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He laid his head down on his knees and cried.

He didn't want to see either of the two albino's. It hurt too much see them together and know that there was no way they could all be together. It hurt so much. Yugi continued to cry and didn't notice the snake that was making its way towards him. It wasn't until he heard a soft hissing noise he looked around and saw a snake about to start coiling around his right ankle. Freaking out he kicked his legs out catching it in the head and jumped up and ran out of the garden. But it wasn't till he was out of the room and into the corridor he felt his right ankle throbbing. Looking down he saw it had two puncture marks there. Before he could inspect them properly he saw a palace guard coming his way. He had to get that snake out of Atemu's private garden.

"Guard!"

"Yes sir?"

"There's a snake in the Pharaoh's garden. It needs to be removed."

"Yes sir. You will have to accompany me there as I'm not allowed in unless you or the Pharaoh is there."

Yugi nodded and lead the guard to the garden. Standing at the entrance he waited as the guard went in to remove the snake. The guard came back 5mins later with a dead snake in hand. Yugi nodded before the guard said anything and turned and left. He went back to the corridor he had been heading for before and started to make his way back to his and Atemu's room.

Entering he couldn't see anyone so he headed to his old room from when he was still a slave. He sat down after lighting a candle and he looked at his ankle. It was swelling up slightly. He put his foot back to the floor. He thought of whether he should have gone to the healing quarters. Before he could decide he saw his door open and standing there was Ryou.

"Ryou... What are you doing here?"

"I followed you back here when I saw you walking down on of the corridors. What's wrong? Why did you leave at breakfast?"

"It was nothing Ryou. Honest."

"'It was nothing.' Yugi do you really expect me to believe that? You were running away from me when I called after you."

"I wanted to be alone for a while."

"Well you could have stopped and told me I would have left you alone."

Yugi was about to respond when Atemu and Bakura made themselves known behind Ryou. Atemu walked passed Ryou and went and sat down next to Yugi. He wrapped an arm around Yugi and pulled him closer and kissed the top of forehead lightly. Pulling away he peered closer at Yugi. Yugi frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" Yugi whispered.

"Something's wrong with you. You're quite hot."

"Oh... I was doing some running before so I'm a bit tired." Yugi lied. "I'm going to go wash off." He lied again.

Yugi stood up and walked out of his room and made it into Atemu's quarters. Atemu stood up following. Bakura, Ryou and Atemu frowned. They could sense something wrong with Yugi. Yugi made to open the door but when he put more pressure on his right ankle it gave way and he collapsed to the floor, crying out in pain.

"Yugi!" The other three called as they raced over.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Atemu asked as he pulled Yugi to him.

"I-I don't know. My ankle really hurts." He said, his hand cupping said ankle.

Bakura moved his hand and peered at his ankle. He noticed swelling around the two puncture wounds. He lightly touched the area and Yugi moaned in pain.

"A...Atemu I..."

Yugi passed out at that point causing all of them to worry. Atemu stood up and walked over with Yugi in his arms and laid him down on the bed. He went back to the door and opened it to reveal the guards stationed there.

"Summon the healer instantly." He ordered.

The guards nodded and ran off to the healing quarters. Atemu returned to the bed where Bakura and Ryou were stationed next to Yugi's sweating body. Atemu sat down next to Yugi and held onto his hand tightly. Ryou got up off the bed and walked around and into the bathroom. Bakura quickly following as he needed to tell Ryou something important. Atemu stayed and held Yugi's hand tightly.

Ryou and Bakura came back a few minutes later. Ryou holding some small towels and Bakura carrying a bowl of water. He placed it on the bedside table and sat back down on the other side of Yugi. Ryou placed a towel in the water before wringing out most of the water and laid it on Yugi's forehead. He looked at Yami and moved closer and put his hand on his shoulder. Atemu redirected his gaze to Ryou. Ryou smiled slightly and placed a small kiss on Atemu's lips and hugged him tightly and whispered.

"I love you as well."

Atemu broke down and cried on Ryou shoulder and held onto him tightly. Ryou shifted and sat down on the side of the bed and held Atemu tightly as he cried. Bakura came around and sat on the other side offering some comfort.

Isis entered the chambers quickly and went straight over to the bed.

"All of you out now. I'll do what I can. I need to know what snake bit him."

"We don't know Lady Isis. Yugi was most likely in Atemu's private garden. That's the only place I can guess he went after he ran off. But I looked in there for him briefly but couldn't find him."

"Ok, now get out."

Bakura lead Atemu and Ryou out of the room. Atemu sunk to the floor across from the door and looked at the floor. Ryou sat down next to him and Bakura on the other side. It was a few minutes later before a guard came down the hall towards them.

"My Pharaoh?"

Bakura stood up and walked towards the guard. "What is it? This isn't the time to see the Pharaoh."

"I just wanted to let him know that I checked his private garden for anymore snakes as his lover found one in there a little earlier..." the guard stated but was interrupted.

"You removed the snake?" Bakura said quickly.

"Yes. I did..." the guard started but was interrupted again.

"What was it?"

* * *

Please review. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter: We find out what snake bit Yugi and if the foursome will be completed.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to all my reviewers:

moriah93ohio

Atemu Yugi Lover34

The Yaoi Pimpette

Protector Of The Nameless

Ichigo Mirai

lady Alexas

dragonlady222

Chapter 16 – Completed Relationship

* * *

"A cobra, sir."

"Did you ever think to check to make sure he was alright?" Bakura growled.

"No. He didn't seem to be hurt when he addressed me."

"Fine! Get out of here."

The guard bowed and left. Bakura walked towards the room in which Yugi and Isis were in. He pushed the doors open, thus causing Isis to turned and growl at him.

"What are you doing? Get out!"

"Would you like to know what snake bit him or not?"

Isis quickly calmed down. "What was it?"

"A cobra."

"Thankyou. I can treat him properly than. Please leave so I can concentrate."

Bakura left after taking one quick look at Yugi. His face fell. He could see Yugi's body was only slightly convulsing and his whole body was drenched in sweat. There was major swelling, bruising and blistering around his ankle as well. He turned away from the sight and walked back out. He looked towards Atemu and Ryou and saw they were both looking at him. He walked over and sat down next to Atemu and wrapped and arm around him.

"W-What snake was it?" Atemu whispered out.

Bakura sighed. "A cobra."

"How's he looking?"

"Not good. His body was convulsing slightly and sweating. His ankles swollen, bruised and blistering. Isis is still working on him."

Atemu nodded and prayed silently to any god that was listening to help Yugi through this and let him live.

4 hours later

Isis came out 4 hours after she had entered the room. She looked exhausted and tired. She had been able to stabilise Yugi and had also for the 30mins towelled cleaned Yugi. Just to remove most of the sweat from his body.

Atemu looked up at Isis as soon as she opened the doors. He stood up quickly.

"How is he?"

"He should be fine. I have been able to heal him to a point, Pharaoh. The rest is up to him. Although he should be fine. I have cleaned him as best I can as well. If things started to get worse call me back."

"Thankyou Isis." He smiled up at her.

Isis bowed and headed off to her chamber to rest. Atemu, Bakura and Ryou walked in the room and closed the door. They walked over to the bed where Yugi was station in the middle and under the covers. His breathing even and face slightly contort out of pain. Atemu lay down next to Yugi and brushed a bang off his face.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and nodded over to the door and started over to it. They stopped when they heard Atemu call out. Turning they saw him sitting up and facing their direction except his head was down.

"Atemu...?" Bakura said slightly unsure what to say.

"Please stay...I...I don't want to be alone."

"We'll stay if you want us to." Ryou said.

Atemu nodded and they walked back over. Ryou lay down next to Yugi. Atemu was already laying next Yugi and he turned to lie on his side facing Yugi. Bakura made to lie down next to Ryou but Ryou shook his head and nodded to Atemu. Bakura got what he was saying and moved over laid down next to Atemu. He wrapped his arms around the distressed Pharaoh. Atemu in turn pulled Yugi closer and then grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled on him to tell him to move closer. Ryou moved closer and held onto Atemu's hand to help calm him down a little.

"Atemu, Yugi will be fine now. He has had better treatment than when I did when I've been bitten by a cobra 2years ago. You have worn yourself out, get some sleep." Bakura whispered.

Atemu sighed and nodded his head. He was feeling tired and he knew staying awake wouldn't do anything but make himself more worried and end up getting himself sick. Atemu closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Ryou looked over at Bakura as he kissed Atemu on the cheek. Ryou smiled and sat up a bit and leaned over and kissed Bakura on the lips lightly. Pulling back he saw Bakura smile at him. Smiling back he leaned down and kissed Atemu lightly on the forehead and then the same to Yugi before laying his head back on the pillow.

* * *

Yugi woke just as the sun was going down. He moaned as he woke. Opening his eyes he found himself in Atemu's bed. He looked to around him and saw Atemu along with Ryou. He wasn't surprised to see Bakura wasn't there at all. Yawning he inched closer to Atemu and wrapped an arm around his waist. Before for he could fall asleep again he heard the door open. Looking over he saw Bakura coming in. Bakura walked quietly over and smiled when he saw Yugi awake.

"I see you're awake. Feeling alright?" Bakura whispered as he lay down behind Atemu.

Yugi nodded and snuggled closer to Atemu. He felt someone playing with his hair and looked up to see Bakura's hand playing with it. Frowning he looked over at him. Bakura smirked and leaned over Atemu and towards his ear.

"I heard from Atemu what happened this morning. I have to say it's the same for me."

Yugi gasped and stared up at him. "Serious?"

Bakura nodded and kissed Yugi lightly on the forehead. Yugi smiled up at him before moving again to go to sleep. He felt Atemu move and paused his actions. Looking at him he saw Atemu's eyes flutter opening. Yugi could see worry in his eyes till they focused and then complete and absolute joy once they did. Atemu sprung up and pulled Yugi to him. He held him tightly in his arms. Yugi giggled and held on to him as well.

Ryou groaned as he felt movement and heard noise coming from somewhere in the room. Opening his eyes he saw Atemu and Yugi sitting up embracing each other. Smiling he sat up and looked over at Bakura who was lying on his back with his arms behind his head and eyes closed. A smile on his face. Ryou silently crawled over and kissed him on the lips. Bakura's eyes snapped open before closing. One hand came out from behind his head and moved to the back of Ryou's.

Ryou pulled back and laid down next to Bakura and looked over at Atemu and Yugi.

"Atemu could you let go a little?" Yugi gasped out slightly.

Atemu did and looked down at him. Yugi twisted around and laid his back against Atemu's chest. He brought his right leg up and saw a bandage around it. Sighing he put it back out in front of him.

"I guess you know then?"

"Yes we do. Want to tell me why you didn't tell us? Yugi if we weren't in this area of the palace you would be dead right now."

"I did tell you because I didn't think it was dangerous. I never realised it was poisonous."

"How could you not think a cobra was poisonous?"

"I...It w-was a cobra?" Atemu nodded. "I never saw it properly. I kicked it away and left quickly. I had tears in my eyes, it blurred my vision. I'm sorry. I was just about to go to see Isis when Ryou came in. I'm sorry Atemu." Yugi said as tears came into his eyes.

"Shh, shh it's alright you're fine now. Ryou could you tell the guard to get Isis up here and tell them to get some food as well. I think we are all a bit hungry."

Ryou nodded and went to the door as he was asked to do. Coming back after telling them what Atemu wanted down he crawled on to the bed and towards Yugi. He leaned down to his ear.

"I heard what happened this morning Yugi. I have something I want to tell you. I like you that way as well. Both you, Bakura and Atemu."

Yugi looked up at him before smiling and hugged him. Atemu moved back and went over next to Bakura. Leaning down he kissed him on the lips before laying his head on Bakura's chest and watched Yugi and Ryou. Yugi was explaining why he ran off earlier. Bakura played with the strands of gold hair.

When Yugi finished telling Ryou they crawled over to Atemu and Bakura. Yugi laid his head down on Atemu's chest and Ryou laid his head down on Bakura's stomach. Just as they got comfortable they were interrupted. Isis walked in through the door and froze. She never expected to see the four of them laying there like they were. She thought Yugi was getting worse again.

"Forgive me Pharaoh..."

"It's alright Isis. Could you check Yugi again?"

"Of course."

Yugi sat up and moved over to the side of the bed and slipped his feet out from under the covers. Isis moved and knelled on the ground and started unwrapping the bandage. Yugi whimpered as the bandage was removed completely. Atemu, Bakura and Ryou were now sitting around him. Bakura was behind him, Atemu was to his left and Ryou was on his right. Yugi looked down at his ankle to find it blistered, bruised on only slightly swollen still. Yugi looked away and buried his face in Atemu's shoulder.

Isis continued to looked at it before lightly poking around the outside of the bruising and blistering. Yugi's foot only twitched slightly. She moved and touched his heel, his toes curled slightly. Moving to his ankle where the bit marks were she touched there and got a cry of pain from Yugi.

"Stop it!" Bakura growled.

Isis frowned but shook it off as strange. Turning back to the crying Yugi and concern Pharaoh. She gave a small smile.

"My apologise Little Yugi, I just needed to check your responses." Yugi just nodded. "My Pharaoh he should be fine. He just can't put pressure on that foot for a while. At least until the bruising has gone down. Rest and relaxation is what he'll need."

Atemu nodded and Yugi spoke up quietly. "Can I still leave the room if I don't put pressure on my foot?"

"Yes, but I don't see how unless you have someone carry you around all the time."

Yugi nodded. "So I can if someone carries me?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Is there anything else you need my Pharaoh?"

"No that's all thankyou."

"Very well, I suggest that you all leave so Yugi can rest. Pharaoh you may stay but Bakura and Ryou should leave. Also as we were unable to get to the meeting this morning it was postponed till tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yes it is. Bakura and Ryou I want you to stay for a moment. You are excused Isis."

"Very well. I'll see you four tomorrow."

Isis bowed and left the room. Bakura moved back a little and Atemu crawled backwards to the pillows, pulling Yugi to his chest. Bakura and Ryou moved over and laid down next to them.

"What happens now?" Yugi asked softly.

* * *

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Bfly-Ronaldita

moriah93ohio

lady Alexas

Protector Of The Nameless

dragonlady222

The Yaoi Pimpette

Ichigo Mirai

* * *

Chapter 17 – Plans

* * *

"That depends on what we all want to do now." Ryou said.

"W-We all have feelings for each other, right?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Yes, Bakura and Ryou know our feelings for them and we know their feelings for us." Atemu replied and Yugi nodded.

"Why don't we see where these feelings take us?" Bakura suggested and all three of them looked at him. "What?"

"That must be the smartest thing I have heard you say since you have been here." Atemu said smirking a little.

"Shut up _Pharaoh_!" Bakura growled at him.

"Oh, settle down Bakura. Atemu was just playing around and you have to say it was quite funny." Ryou giggled and Yugi giggled a little as well.

"For you maybe." Bakura mumbled closing his eyes and lying back on the bed with his arms behind his head.

Yugi shifted a little and moved out of Atemu's arms. He crawled closer to Bakura and leaned over and kissed him softly. Ryou moved away and laid his head on Atemu's chest and watched them. Bakura's eyes snapped open before closing and kissing Yugi back. One of his hands went behind Yugi's head and pulled him closer to him. Bakura licked Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi opened up letting Bakura have entrance to his mouth.

Atemu brought a hand down under Ryou's chin and brought him up to look at him. He leaned down and kissed Ryou. Licking Ryou's bottom lip he moved forward when they parted.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Bakura and Atemu growled after partly pulling back. Yugi and Ryou moved and sat back with the ones they looked like.

"Come." Atemu growled again and received an elbow to the stomach.

The door opened to reveal 4 servants from the kitchen walking in with a tray each and on the trays were assorted fruits. Atemu told them to set the food down on the side of the bed. The servants nodded and set the food in front of the appropriate person. After they bowed and left the room.

They all started eating and Yugi felt mischievous and felt like putting it on both Atemu and Bakura. As they were sitting next to him he looked over at Bakura's plate and saw a grape that there was a grape disconnect from the stalk. Quickly reaching over he grabbed the grape and popped it in his mouth. Looking up at the reaction on Bakura's face he burst out laughing, the grape still in his mouth. Bakura's shocked look changed to a smirk before he leaned over and placed his lips over Yugi's and wrapped around the grape, pulling it back into his mouth and then sat back again. Yugi froze for a second when he realise that Bakura had taken back the grape. He pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Close your eyes." Bakura said and Yugi gave a confused look before closing his eyes.

Bakura picked up a grape from his plate and placed it in front of Yugi's mouth and told him to open his mouth. When Yugi did he popped the grape in and Yugi closed his mouth and looked at him, crewing the food.

Atemu and Ryou watched Yugi and Bakura through the whole thing. It looked to them like they were getting along well. It was surprising for Atemu as when Yugi first came to him and met Bakura in the dungeon, Bakura made it his personal goal to scare Yugi half to death and now here they were playing games with each other.

They all eventually finished their food and Atemu and Ryou placed the trays outside the door before returning to the bed.

"A-Atemu can you help me to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

Atemu got over to Yugi and bent to down and picked him up bridal style before walking off with him to the bathroom. Yugi asked if it was ok for him to wash off and Atemu told him he could. So while Yugi washed off his face Atemu got the bath drawn and helped Yugi in. After helping him in, he went out to Bakura and Ryou. They were lying on the bed. Ryou had his head on Bakura's chest drawing circles there with is finger. Bakura was playing with Ryou's hair.

Atemu smirked before going over and getting out something for Yugi to sleep in. The sun was very close to setting now. Placing the clothes in the bathroom Atemu left again and started lighting candles around the room, to provide light. Bakura was watching him the whole time.

"Ok Bakura what is it?"

"Oh I was just wondering how nice it would be to fuck your ass."

Atemu blushed bright red and turned away to light another candle. "Oh ok." Was all he could think of saying.

Bakura smirked at the reaction he got. "Yo Atemu, you're a virgin in that sense right?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curiosity. Well are you?"

Sighing Atemu nodded. He heard Yugi call for him and he went back into the bathroom. Bakura chuckle and nudged Ryou to shuffle over more so that there was more room for Yugi and Atemu to sit. Ryou laid his head back down on Bakura's stomach and yawned. Bakura chuckled and waited for Atemu to return.

Atemu came back with Yugi dressed in a pair of light pants and tunic. He was curled up in Atemu's arms. He sat down and shuffled back near Bakura. He placed Yugi down on the bed and laid the sheet over him.

"I'm going to put Ryou to bed and we'll see you in the morning."

Yugi peaked an eye open to looked up at Atemu. "Can they stay?"

Atemu smiled and nodded. "You can stay in here if you want."

"Alright. I don't think I would be able to move Ryou otherwise." He said smiling down at Ryou.

Ryou rolled over and ended up on top of Bakura. Yugi giggled and Atemu just shook his head while Bakura just smiled down at his younger look alike. Yugi shuffled closer to Bakura and Atemu moved closer to the other three. Yugi smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep, snuggled between his two older lovers.

Atemu smiled down at him and kissed him lightly on the forehead, followed by Bakura. Atemu got up off the bed and walked to the balcony. Bakura frowned and eased Ryou off him and towards Yugi. The two clung to each other and relaxed easily. Bakura then got up and followed after Atemu.

Atemu sat on the railing and rested his head on his knee and looked out. Atemu remembered what he was going to ask Yugi the other day and now that they were also lovers with Bakura and Ryou it kind of made things a little more difficult, if they didn't want to do the same thing. He heard Bakura come out, but didn't move, just sighed.

"Bakura I need to asked you something. There was something I was going to ask Yugi the other day and now that we are all lovers it makes things a little more difficult."

"Go on."

"I was going to ask Yugi to marry me. You can see how it makes it difficult. I don't want to hurt yours or Ryou's feelings."

"I see."

"I couldn't ask Yugi without asking you and Ryou. So I'm in a bit of a snag."

"We'll ask us. I'm sure Ryou wouldn't mind. I don't."

"Huh?"

"Ask us in the morning or something to marry you. I was planning on asking Ryou the other day as well. I have a good idea."

Bakura whispered the plan to Atemu and Atemu nodded. He liked it. Bakura then pulled out a cloth that had something wrapped up in it. Atemu was surprised when Bakura opened the cloth. It was beautiful. What surprised him more was when he pulled out two more that looked similar. The first had a light brown and gray jewel that had the two colours swirl into the middle. The second had amethyst and gray jewel that also had the two colours swirl into the middle. The last was crimson and gray that, like the other two swirled into the middle of the jewel. Each jewel was set in a ring.

Atemu was in awe had how Bakura found something like them. They were really hard to find and were very expensive. He had to wonder whether or not Bakura had stolen them when he was still a tomb robber.

"Before you ask. I didn't steal them. I did pay for them. This one..." Bakura pointed to the brown and gray jewel ring. "I brought first. It was before I was captured by your father. The second..." Next he pointed to the amethyst and gray jewelled ring. "I brought when I got out of the dungeon and after I hurt both you and Yugi. The last was brought when I went into town today. I couldn't sleep after you and Ryou fell asleep when we were allowed in with Yugi. So I went for a wonder around."

"Oh ok."

Bakura nodded and placed the rings back into his secret pocket where they were always hidden. They were safe there and always were.

"So show me yours."

Atemu smiled and got down from the ledge and walked back into the bedroom. Bakura followed Atemu to his closet and opened it. He watched as Atemu reached in through the clothes and pulled out a small gold box. (A/N:Like the one that Yugi used to keep the pieces of the puzzle in, in the anime.) He walked over to the table and sat down, Bakura following him.

Atemu placed the gold box on the table and opened the lid. Reaching in, he pulled out and placed out a red cloth on the table and then pulled out 3 rings. One had amethyst and crimson swirled into the centre. The second was brown and crimson that also swirled into the centre. The last was gray and crimson that like the other two swirled into the centre.

"Wow, they are lovely. How long have you had those?"

"I have had these since I was a baby. They were given by one of the other kingdoms at my birth. I was given them at my tenth birthday and have kept the hidden away ever since. I would always bring them out when father went into town or went away. He wanted them for himself. I wouldn't give them to him. Even Yugi hasn't seen them. So you are the first that I have shown them to."

"Well done on keeping them from your father. Shall we sleep?"

Atemu nodded and wrapped them up and placed them in the box and replaced the box where he got it from. They both laid on either side of their lovers and went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to all my reviewers

Chapter 18 – Engagements

Yugi woke the next morning to find he was the only one awake. Carefully he slipped out of Atemu's and Ryou's grasp and crawled to the end of the bed. Carefully he stood up, putting no pressure on his right ankle, he hopped over to the wall and used it as support and went and watched the sun rise over the desert and village. Sitting on the railing he leaned back against the wall and looked out. He wondered what his parents would say to him loving a male and loving the Pharaoh of Egypt, let alone three.

Shaking off the thought he heard movement by the door. Looking over he saw Bakura look at him as he leaned against the door to the balcony. Yugi smiled at Bakura and Bakura moved closer.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not really I'm a light sleeper and I am normally up at this time. What are you doing out here? And better yet, how did you get out here without using your ankle?"

"I hopped out here. I wanted to watch the sunrise. I'm glad I didn't wake you."

Bakura smiled. "Move forward."

Yugi frowned and did so. Once he was far enough forward Bakura moved in behind him, leaning against the wall and pulled Yugi back to him. Yugi laid his head against Bakura's chest.

"More comfortable?" Yugi nodded.

They both sat there in silence watching the sunrise. Later Ryou and Atemu woke. They came out for a little before Bakura gave Yugi back to Atemu and he took Ryou and left. They all needed to clean up.

* * *

Heading to the dining room for breakfast, Bakura and Ryou found Yugi and Atemu already in there. They noticed that the council and Seto were rather annoyed and Yugi looked like he had tear marks down his face. Atemu didn't look any better except he hadn't been crying he was angry. Ryou walked over quickly, dragging Bakura by the hand. Sitting down in their appointed seats Ryou turned to Yugi.

"Yugi you ok?" Yugi nodded.

"You don't look it." Bakura stated.

"The council got angry with him for getting bitten and caused you and me to miss the meeting yesterday." Atemu stated angrily and tried to comfort Yugi some more.

"Well he caused you to miss the meeting and it is important." One of the council members said angrily.

"It wasn't his fault. I'm sure he didn't want to be bitten by the most poisonous snake in Egypt. I don't blame Atemu for not leaving until Yugi woke. I would have been the same if it was Ryou." Bakura growled.

"It's more like he's trying to keep Atemu away from his responsibility."

"I didn't try to change Atemu's attention away from his responsibility. I would have rather not been bitten. So don't accuse me of anything, when I didn't try to do anything." Yugi said angered and Atemu tried to calm him down. "I'm ok now Atemu."

"Ok. Let's eat."

They all dug into their breakfast.

After eating, Atemu stood.

"I will see you all in about half an hour and we can have that meeting." Atemu said

He lifted Yugi into his arms and walked out, Bakura and Ryou not far behind. Atemu walked down the corridors towards his private garden. Walking in Yugi looked around the garden to see if he could see any snakes. Finding none he relaxed as Atemu put him on the bench. Bakura instructed that Ryou sit down as well.

Once Yugi and Ryou were comfortable where they were sitting, Bakura and Atemu knelt down on the ground in front of them. Both the older's reached in to where they put the rings. Bakura let Atemu go first. He turned so that he could see all three. He looked at them.

"Yugi, Ryou, Bakura will you marry me?"

Bakura nodded with a smile. Ryou was taken back and said yes. Yugi's face had a huge smile on it and he jumped into his arms. Yugi kissed Atemu; tears were running down his face. Pulling back Yugi looked at him.

"Yes. Yes I will."

Atemu smiled and sat Yugi back on the bench and placed the amethyst and crimson stone ring on his left hand. Atemu looked at Ryou who stood up and kissed him as well before pulling away.

"Yes I will marry you, Atemu."

Atemu pulled him in again and kissed him again more passionately. "You will have to not be so nervous around me then." Ryou blushed and Atemu placed the brown and crimson stone ring on his left hand.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"It's alright. You'll lose that."

Ryou nodded and sat back down. Atemu moved to Bakura and slipped the gray and crimson stone ring on his finger and kissed him deeply taking control over the kiss. After drawing back it was Bakura's turn.

"Ryou, Yugi, Atemu will you marry me?"

Ryou this time jumped into Bakura's arms and kissed Bakura. Pulling Ryou back he slipped the brown and gray stone ring on his hand. Ryou sat back down and Bakura moved forward towards Yugi. Yugi smiled brightly and nodded. Bakura smirked and kissed Yugi before placing the ring on his hand. Bakura moved to Atemu and saw Atemu nod and kissed him. This time he took control of the kiss, before placing the ring on his hand.

Yugi and Ryou were staring at the rings on their hand. Before frowning and looked at the ones that had given them the rings. Atemu and Bakura were confused by the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"Don't you like them?" Bakura asked.

"No no we love them." Yugi said looking at Ryou, who was nodding in agreement. "It's just..." Yugi trailed off.

"We don't have anything for you..." Ryou then trailed off.

"We feel bad." Yugi finished and Ryou nodded his head.

"Don't feel bad." Atemu said.

"Yeah, we got them for you..."

"But if you feel that bad then..."

"You can go to the village..."

"To see if there is anything there you want to get."

"But what about money?" Yugi and Ryou said at the same time.

"You pick out what you want and the guards will have it paid for. Slave and servants do get paid since I ruled they just don't know it, so shh. So when they leave they get a certain amount that was saved up from their pay. So it's your money that you can use, not mine."

Yugi and Ryou smiled happily and jumped on Atemu causing him to lose balance and crash to the ground. Bakura cracked up laughing along with the other three. Yugi looked up because he saw moment from the corner of his eye. He spotted a snake making its way towards them.

"S-Snake!" Yugi almost screamed

Suddenly the whole garden went silent. Yugi pointed passed Atemu's head. Atemu looked around and saw the snake no more than 3meters away. Bakura removed a knife from his robes and threw it at the head of the snake. It impacted between its eyes. Atemu, Ryou and Yugi looked from where the knife was thrown from and smiled. Bakura shrugged his shoulders and stood up and retrieved his knife. Whipping off the blood he put the knife back in his robes. Yelling towards a male servant that was walking by he ordered him to remove the snake and get the gardeners to remove any other snakes from the gardens.

"Thankyou Bakura." Bakura smirked before pulling Ryou up to his feet and lifting Yugi into his arms so that Atemu could stand.

Atemu dusted himself off and decided that it was properly time to go to the council meeting.

"We'll have to tell the council what has happened." Atemu stated.

"Um...Atemu what happens if they don't like it?" Yugi asked.

"They have no choice but to accept I'm Pharaoh. They have known for a bit that you and I are lover so they just have to get the part of Bakura and Ryou also being our lovers. It'll be fine."

"Ok." Yugi smiled at him before laying his head on Bakura's shoulder.

Atemu smiled at wrapped his arm around Ryou and they all headed off to the throne room.

* * *

A/N: The stone on the rings are a 1cm diameter.

Thanks for reading. Please review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Deal and the Kingdom Trip

When they entered the throne room the whole council turned and looked at them. There were frowns on their faces as to why Yugi was in Bakura's arms and why Ryou had the Pharaoh's arm around his waist. Atemu walked up to the throne and sat down and Bakura put Yugi down in his seat. Atemu instructed for Bakura to come over. Whispering something in his ear before Bakura walked back down the steps and to his seat in the room. Atemu stood and the whole room went silent.

"Now before we continue I have an announcement. I'm getting married."

"Yes finally, who's the girl?" One of the council members asked.

Atemu had scowl on his face. "I'm not marring a female. I'm marring Yugi, Ryou and Bakura." He stated.

The whole council was silent for a bit and Ryou walked over to Yugi so that the attention wasn't on him as he was alone where he was. Atemu and Bakura looked around the room and saw disbelieving looks on the faces of the council members.

"This is outrages. We will not agree to this." One of them said.

"It's wrong." Another said and soon the whole council was in an up roar.

Bakura had made his way to his lovers and stood there with a smirk on his face. Atemu was getting more and more angry as the council yelled.

"SILENCE!!" Atemu roared and the whole room was placed in silence. "That's better. Now, you will have no choice in whether or not I marry them. I am Pharaoh and my word is law."

"Well this runs into what we wanted to talk about." Atemu raised an eyebrow while Bakura sat down on the arm of Atemu's chair and Ryou sat himself in his lap. "Pharaoh Atemu for you to keep the throne you have to have an heir. We were going to ask you to marry a female but as of now we cannot, so we ask that you choice to a female to conceive an heir."

Atemu was silent. He stumbled backwards towards his throne. He sat there stunned. He couldn't believe what they were asking him to do. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura were also stunned but not as much as Atemu. Bakura glared down at the council. Ryou trying to calm Bakura while Yugi tried to get Atemu to 'come back down to earth' so to say.

"Atemu come on talk to me... Atemu it's not that bad. Please speak."

"I...I can't...I can't do that." He whispered.

"Atemu think about it. Either an heir or no throne. Ra knows how that will turn out." Yugi said trying to get Atemu to think logically. "I don't mind. I know you love me, Ryou and Bakura equally and no one will get in the way of that. The child will still be yours and partially ours as we are soon to be married. You know we can't conceive."

Atemu looked at Yugi and saw him smiling and there was love shown in his eyes. He turned to look at Ryou and Bakura. They were both watching him, love also emitting from their eyes. Ryou nodded his head along with Bakura. Atemu turned back to his council.

"What happens if I decline?" Atemu said.

"Atemu..." Yugi and Ryou started saying but stopped when Atemu held up his hand to silence them.

"Then you will be stripped of your title and the title will be passed to your cousin Seto."

"If I accept this then the woman will not have any title in this palace apart from being the biological mother of the child. She will not have any authority over my lovers when it comes to the child. They will have first say in what happens. Even in the event of my death."

The council spoke amongst themselves before agreeing to the Pharaoh's terms. "Very well."

"We will go down to the Kingdom today. I will search for a someone; Ryou and Yugi wish to do some shopping. Any objections?"

There was a mummer of no's from the council members before one spoke up. "Please take enough guards with you. We don't need for you to go missing."

Atemu nodded and turned to Seto and Jou. "You wish to join us?"

Seto looked at Jou who was nodding his head. "We will." He replied.

Atemu nodded his head. "Very well lets go. First I want to go see Isis."

Atemu stood and took Yugi in his arms and left the room. Bakura, Ryou, Seto and Jou followed after him. They turned down another corridor and headed to the front of the palace. Atemu continued to head to the healing chambers. He pushed the door open and walked in. Isis was sitting at a table and writing.

"Isis..." Isis turned to Atemu and looked at him. "I'm taking Yugi to the Kingdom and I was wondering if you had something to help him walk?"

"Yes I do." She walked into another room and came back a little later with a wooden walking frame. (Resembling crutches.) "This should help. Set Yugi on his feet."

Atemu put Yugi to the ground who kept his foot bent and then took the offered crutch and did as Isis instructed and placed it under his arm. Yugi spent 5mins listening and trying to walk with them before he was confident in being able to walk around the Kingdom with ease. Thanking Isis he and Atemu left the healing chambers and headed to the front of the palace.

Arriving there he noticed that they were all on horses and two horses were being held for him and Atemu. There were just over a dozen guards there, 6 were on the ground and the rest were on horses. Atemu showed Yugi over to his horse before helping him up and handed the crutch to a guard. Tell that guard and two others that they were to stay with Yugi at all times and to help him on and off the horse as he wanted. He grabbed another 3 guards that were on the ground and told them to stay with Ryou as well.

Atemu after getting all that done and along with the money for his two smaller lovers and giving to the guards. He hopped on his horse before they left to the Kingdom.

As they walked along the main road through the Kingdom. Atemu was up front with Bakura, Ryou and Yugi. The villagers were all moving out of the way as they walked down the street. Coming to a halt he turned to the guards. Telling three of the guards that were on horses to join him and Bakura and the rest were to go with Seto and Jou. He turned to Ryou and Yugi.

"Be careful and we will meet here in 2 hours or you can search around when you have finished for us."

"Ok." Yugi and Ryou chorused before heading off down the main street with their guards following before the two separated.

Seto and Jou went off and did some shopping that Jou really wanted to do and a group of three guards followed after them. Atemu and Bakura looked at each other and started off down one of the main side streets.

* * *

With Yugi

Yugi walked down one side of the street looking at all the stalls that were there. He had hopped off his horse when they reached the stall and the guard handed him his crutch and have the reins of the horse to one of the guards and they walked past the stalls. Stopping at everyone to look at each.

About half an hour after he started looking, he had passed by many jewellery stalls and found nothing so far. There were mainly necklaces and weren't very nice in his opinion. Continuing on he eventually came across a stall that was loaded with jewellery. Rings, necklaces, bracelets, ear rings. Stopping and looking through the rings he found three that were similar to his. He was quite surprised to find ones like that. All he expected to find were rings with the stone that was his lover's eye colour. The ones he found were crimson and amethyst, gray and amethyst and brown and amethyst. Picking up the rings he inspected them completely to make sure they weren't damaged and risk of breaking.

Yugi looked over at the stall owner who was watching nervously. He didn't blame him as he had 3 of the palace guards with him.

"How much for these three?" Yugi asked showing the rings he was holding.

"They are 3 gold pieces each. But if it's too much then I can lower it to 2 pieces of gold each."

"No, no don't worry its fine. I'll take them." Yugi hand the stall owner the rings who wrapped them each in either crimson, gray or brown cloth.

Yugi got out 10 gold pieces and handed them to the stall owner as he handed back the rings. The stall owner looked at him as if he was insane. No one would ever try to give extra gold then what it cost and Yugi had just given him extra even though it was just one piece of gold. It still meant a lot to the people.

"Don't worry it's fine. Thankyou very much. Have a nice day." Yugi said as he walked off.

He placed the rings in one of the pockets of his tunic and got helped back on his horse. It was easier on him that way. He started walking around the main part of the Kingdom in the hopes to find Atemu or Bakura.

* * *

With Ryou

Ryou hadn't had much luck in his part of the Kingdom. He ended up heading to the area Yugi had been shopping, not that he knew that. He looked amongst the stalls. He was also walking on the ground now. It was easier to inspect jewellery that would catch or eye.

It had been an hour since he had separated from Atemu, Bakura and Yugi and he still hadn't found anything. He'd even asked a few of the stall owners that had a lot of jewellery, if they had anything that he described to him. They all came up with a no and then tried to get him to buy something completely different.

He came across a stall that had a lot of jewellery (not the same one Yugi went to) and scanned the jewellery for what he was looking for. Not finding anything he turned to the owner.

"Do you have anything resembling this?" He asked showing his ring.

The stall owner inspected it from a distance knowing not to get to close when someone had palace guards around. He nodded.

"Yes I do."

He reached out under the stall and pulled out a small wooden box. Placing it on the table he pulled out the ring that was identical to Ryou's. A brown and grey stone that was set in a gold band. Ryou smiled and looked back at the owner.

"Do you have any that are also similar?"

The owner turned the box and showed a whole huge set of multi coloured stones that were set on either gold or silver bands. Ryou at first glance saw a amethyst and brown ring and pulled it out. (A/N: The stones are all set in a gold band.) Smiling he placed it with the one that was brown and grey and kept looking through the pile of rings in the box. He soon found the last ring, the crimson and grey ring he was looking for. His smile became larger when he found the 3 he had been searching for.

"It seems you were searching for those specific one, were you not?"

"Yeah I was. I'll take them."

"Don't you want to know how much they are first? They are quite rare and expensive."

"I don't doubt that. How much?"

"3 pieces of gold each." He smirked, thinking that Ryou wouldn't be able to pay for them.

"Ok."

Ryou turned to the guards and pulled out 10 pieces of gold as well and placed them in front of the stall owner, who was now shocked. The owner snatched away the gold and placed it in his box where the rest of his money was. He then pulled out three pieces of cloth and wrapped them up in front of Ryou, before shoving them into his hand and turned to the next customer.

Ryou was shocked at his attitude but neither the less placed the rings carefully into his pocket of his tunic and got back on his horse. He turned around and headed off with his guards to find Atemu and Bakura.

* * *

With Atemu and Bakura

Atemu and Bakura made their way through the outer side of the Kingdom. Looking around for someone suitable to conceive his heir. Atemu sighed in annoyance, catching Bakura's attention. Bakura rode closer and looked him in the face. He could tell Atemu was annoyed the council and not being able to find someone to do the task that the council wanted.

"It'll be alright Atemu; you'll find someone to do that task." Bakura reassured him.

Atemu just sighed again and continued through the streets. About 10 minutes later they came across three soldiers about of beat a woman. She had long brown hair and was trim. She was tan but you could tell that she was covered in dirt as she was sweating and there were lines that showed two different colours. She was cowering on the ground arms about her head.

Atemu strode over on his horse. He saw what appeared to be old bruises on her skin. He nodded to his guards and they walked over. Just before the soldiers were about to hit her, his guards grabbed hold of any limb that threatening to hit her. The soldiers were confused at first but relaxed their limbs and did their best to step aside. The woman however was frightened as she saw the Pharaoh and hid behind her arms again. Atemu looked down at the soldiers.

"What has she done to receive such punishment?" The soldiers didn't speak. "Answer me. What has she done?" Atemu was angered ever further and the shadows formed around his body. "Either you answer me or you will be sent to the shadow realm."

It was then that the soldiers knew that their Pharaoh would do it. "She did nothing Pharaoh."

"Then why beat her?" He asked annoyed and angered.

"Atemu!" A voice cried out.

Atemu turned to see Yugi coming over on his horse with the guards around the sides. Yugi came to rest at his side and saw a woman on the ground shaking in fear. Yugi instructed for the guard that had his crutch to come forward. He was helped down and he went over to her. The Pharaoh turned his gaze from Yugi to the soldiers.

"Then why beat her?" he asked again.

"We...we were bored."

Atemu's anger flared and he got down off his horse and walked towards them. The shadows lashing out at his side. Yugi felt Atemu's shadows lashing out and told the woman to stay where she was. He got up and moved through the soldiers and saw the pure raw anger in his loves eyes. As fast as he could he jumped at him and tried to hold him back. He felt the shadows wrap around him as though he was a threat but then retreated when they recognised who was attached to Atemu. Atemu froze and stopped.

"Don't... not here. Not now." Yugi said to him a bit of pain noticeable in his voice.

Atemu went to hold him back a bit to inspect him and that Yugi was clinging to him trying to not stand on his right foot. Yugi had dropped the crutch in his jump to latch onto him. Wrapping his arms around his back and legs he lifted him up and placed him back on his horse. The guard that was holding Yugi's crutch went and picked it up.

Atemu got one of his guards to take the woman back to the palace and get her cleaned up. Before telling another 3 to take the soldiers back and put them in the dungeon and that he would attend to them later. Once that had gone with their tasks, he got back on his horse, with only two guards, Bakura, Yugi and himself they went on to find Ryou, Seto and Jou.

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Chapter 20 – Trouble in the Kingdom

* * *

Yugi rod down the street between his two lovers, looking for their third lover, Ryou. They had been searching for an hour and still couldn't find him. They had looked all over where there were stalls. Atemu about 20mins ago had order one of his guards that had come back to go get some more to help find Ryou. They had just arrived and Atemu split the dozen guards up into groups of four and sent them to different parts of the Kingdom.

* * *

With Ryou

* * *

Ryou had been riding for the last hour trying to find his lovers. He had tried parts close to the outskirts. But they weren't there, but when he tried to get back to the centre of the Kingdom he was cut off by a group of 6 thieves. He then realised they had been following him the whole time he was looking for his loves. The guards all stood in front and had drawn their swords. Ryou looked behind and saw why again he had turned back. They had reached a dead end. The thieves jumped at the guards and they started fighting. Ryou's horse had back away till it couldn't any further.

* * *

With Atemu and Bakura

* * *

Bakura felt something wrong. He had an idea of where to go. Looking at Atemu he nodded and he got his horse into a gallop, Atemu, Yugi following behind and the guards behind as well. The guards had doubled up at that time.

Bakura lead them close to the outskirts and it was there that they could hear fighting. Atemu instructed for Yugi to stay behind them. Bakura told them to wait till he told them to come and they would know when. Rounding the corner he found the end of the fight and the head of the thieves had a struggling Ryou on the ground, bonding his arms behind his back. Bakura growled and jumped down off his horse. The guards around the corner also did and tied their horses quickly to a pole of a house.

Bakura picked up one of the swords and snuck up behind one of the thieves and stabbed him in the back. Letting the body fall to the ground with a thump, the thieves looked back and saw one of them on the ground dead and Bakura standing there with a bloody sword. They recognised him as the head thief of their group.

"Ah, Bakura it's nice to see you alive and well. I trust you escaped from the Pharaoh again after he captured you in battle. We were surprised when you didn't retreat when we were overpowered. He could have killed you."

"Yes well the baka Pharaoh didn't. Now let go of the boy, you are all in trouble. Not that you aren't at the moment."

"We were going to bring him back to the hid out in case you were alive and came back. He was going to be your present."

"He's my lover now let him go. His other lovers aren't far behind at the moment."

Atemu nodded to his guards and they moved out into the middle of the street behind Bakura, swords drawn.

"Bakura look out!" The thieves cried out.

Bakura turned quickly and took a few steps back winking at Atemu and drew a knife from under his robes and held the sharp end in his hand. Bakura turned his head a little and saw Ryou was placed up against the wall shaking and was moving along in to a corner. Bakura then spoke to the thieves.

"Leave none alive."

The thieves cried and charged forward. Then Bakura struck. He turned and killed the first one he could reach by slicing across his stomach. The thieves stopped and looked at him, before charging at him. Some didn't and charged at the guards and Pharaoh that were now joining in. They were all dead pretty quickly. Bakura turned to the appointed leader of the group after he had killed the rest of the thieves.

Walking towards him the thief spoke. "I'll kill you and take the title of 'Thief King' that you have decided to give away when you joined the Pharaoh's side."

Bakura laughed out loud, although it wasn't a joyful happy laugh like when he was laughing with Ryou, Yugi or Atemu. It was more an evil laugh.

"You think I stepped down and left the title of 'Thief King' for someone else to claim. I didn't just because I am with the Pharaoh doesn't mean that I have left the title. It is mine and always will be mine. No one take it from me, not even the Pharaoh."

"It's all your Bakura." Atemu spoke up.

Bakura nodded. "Now for you. I never like you and you were a lousy thief always having to be bailed out of trouble. This will be your punishment for not listening to me when I said to release Ryou and for thinking you could take the title of 'Thief King'."

Bakura charged forward and stabbed the thief in the throat. Said thief gurgled on the blood that was making its way out of his mouth from his throat. Bakura withdrew the sword from the thief's throat and chucked it to the ground. Wiping his hands on this robes to remove the little bit of blood on it he walked over to Ryou who crouching in a corner with him arms still behind his back. Bakura knelt in front of him and Ryou looked up shakily before jumping into his arms. Bakura hugged him while he untied his wrists. Ryou cried in his arms and Bakura stood with Ryou in his arms when Ryou had put his arms around his neck and continued to cry in relief and from fright.

Bakura walked back over to Atemu and they both headed back to their horses. Atemu took Ryou from Bakura as he got onto his horse. Atemu spoke soothing words in his ear and kissed his forehead before passing him back to Bakura. Yugi had ridden over as Bakura was getting on and gave a confused look. He was right along beside Bakura and was staring at the back of Ryou's head. Leaning over he kissed his head lightly and Ryou turned and gave a small smile.

"Ryou did they take anything from you?" Bakura asked.

Ryou's hands instantly went to his pocked and felt for the rings. Finding all three were still there he shook his head. Bakura nodded and they all turned and headed back to the palace.

* * *

Arriving back at the palace, Atemu hopped off his horse and took the sleeping Ryou into his arms as Bakura jumped off and took Ryou from him and started to walk off.

"Bakura, go up to my chambers I'll be there as soon as I can. I have a couple of things to do."

Bakura nodded and turned and headed up to Atemu's chambers. Atemu turned to see Yugi watching Bakura leave. Atemu got Yugi's attention and he slipped off his horse and into Atemu's arms, before being placed on the ground and given his crutch. Yugi smiled up at him before heading off into the palace after Bakura. Atemu turned to his guards.

"Find out if Seto has returned; if he hasn't returned find him!" He ordered.

The guards bowed and hurried off. Atemu turned and headed down to the dungeon. He told the dungeon keeper to do to the soldiers what they did to the woman that was found. He then headed up to the healing chambers to find the woman that was in the Kingdom. Upon arriving he saw her laying in a bed her left arm across her chest and Isis cleaning small wounds that she had on her body. Her arm was in a splint to stop it from moving around a bit. It seemed she had broken it.

He walked over and Isis nodded her head when she saw him. The young woman however tried to get up to bow, but was held down by both Isis and Atemu.

"Don't get up. You may hurt yourself more. Just stay where you are." He said gently.

She relaxed back on the bed as Isis continued to clean her injuries. She had small cuts and bruises over body. Atemu found there was a small break in her arm that was properly a few days old. She also had a bandage wrapped around her right wrist as it was sprained.

Once Isis was done she left the room saying she was going to get some food for her. Atemu sat down on a chair that was stationed next to the bed.

"You have a name?" He asked and she nodded. "What is it?"

"Layla. My names Layla."

"Nice name. Now can you tell me the exact reason for them beating you? Or is what they said true and it was just because they were bored?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "It was because I just get by on a small amount of food per week and they find I'm an easy target as I don't have a proper home and I move from house to house each night just stationing where I can. Why did you bring me here?"

"First I have a question for you that will answer your own question. Would you like a permanent place of residence instead of trying to get by? I'm surprised you lasted this long though."

"I...I would but..."

"Alright next question. I need a woman to bare my child. Just so you know I'm gay and have three lovers that I'm marrying shortly. My council weren't happy and said that I needed an heir to continue ruling over Egypt. I will tell you now you won't have a title within the palace apart from being the biological mother of the child. But when it comes to the child, my lovers will have first authority over what happens. In the event of my death they will continue to rule and have authority till the child is old enough to take over the throne. It is your decision, but if you decide you don't want to then I will send you back when you are well. You may have the till tomorrow when Ra is in the highest point in the sky."

"I-If I do decide to do what you wish and after the child is born will I still get to see the child?"

"Yes you will still get to live in the palace till you die or want to leave. But you will stay here until you accept the offer and when you have, there will be a room prepare for you to live in. There are servants that will help find your way around for the first week or so, so you don't get lost. But when you accept ask Isis to send for me or something. I have to go now as one of my lovers had a bit of a problem in the Kingdom today and it gave him a scare."

"Then what are you doing here then, go to him. He is more important than I am. Go." She said gently.

Atemu smiled at her and headed off to his chambers.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Chapter 21 – Arguing

* * *

Yugi arrived up at Atemu and his chambers and saw Bakura arguing with the guards stationed outside the room. Giggling he walked over, so to speak, and put his hand on Bakura's arm to get his attention. He stopped arguing and looked down at Yugi. Yugi smiled and turned to the guards.

"They have full permission to enter Atemu and my chamber whenever they feel, unless we tell you not to for a certain reason. Now move." Yugi said sternly.

The guards didn't think twice and stepped aside. "We are sorry. We didn't know. Please forgive us?"

Bakura just growled and walked through. Yugi however just shook his head and looked at the guards.

"He forgives you. It wasn't a very nice trip to the Kingdom today so that's why he's grumpy." Yugi said before going in and closing the doors.

He looked over to see Bakura had put Ryou in the bed and covered him up after removing his tunic and placed it on the ground next to the bed. Although Bakura was nowhere to be found. Yugi turned and headed to the bathroom to find Bakura didn't have his robes on so his back was bare, which meant his whole chest would be visible. Yugi blushed before turning around so his back was to Bakura. He coughed a little to get his attention.

Bakura turned when he heard someone cough and turned to see Yugi standing there with his back to him. Smirking he walked up towards him and wrapped his arms around him. This brought a squeak from Yugi and his blush deepened. Bakura smirked when he saw this and reached for the crutch and removed it from Yugi's grip and put it on the ground out of reach. This meant Yugi had to rely on Bakura to move around. This made his blush become darker than thought possible. Bakura turned Yugi in his arms and looked down at him.

When Yugi was turned he found himself faced with Bakura's well toned bare chest. He gulped and looked up at Bakura with a very red face. He saw a smirk plastered on Bakura's face and gulped again.

"Why are you blushing? Do you blush like this when you see Atemu this undressed?"

Yugi nodded and put his head down and leaned against Bakura's chest. Bakura chuckled before tilting Yugi's head up. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Yugi responded after the initial shock passed. Pulling back Yugi and Bakura took deep breath before Bakura lifted him into his arms and walked out to the balcony and sat on the railing, Yugi positioned in front of him and leaning against his chest.

"Bakura what happened to Ryou? He was so scared when you returned with him in your arms." Yugi asked softly.

"He was nearly kidnapped. It was my old group of thieves that decided to kidnap Ryou as a present for me when I made it out of the Pharaoh's grasps. Properly a sorry for thinking I was dead as well."

"Oh, I feel sorry for him."

"So do I. Don't worry about it he's back with us and not going anywhere."

Yugi nodded and looked out at the kingdom. Ra was nearly midway in the sky. Looking over towards the bed he saw Ryou still asleep. He turned back and rested his head on Bakura's chest and closed his eyes.

* * *

Atemu enter his chambers and found Ryou asleep in his bed. Smiling he walked over and leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He turned and saw Bakura and Yugi sitting on the railing of the balcony. Smiling he walked over and put his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura turned and looked at him. Atemu leaned down and kissed Bakura before looking down at Yugi. Yugi had opened his eyes and was now looking at Atemu, smiling. Atemu leaned down and kissed him as well.

"How's Ryou?" Atemu asked

"He's sleeping. I don't really know. I want to leave him asleep." Bakura said and Atemu nodded.

"How's the lady Atem?" Yugi asked.

"She's alright. She has a broken arm, sprained wrist and many cuts and bruises. But she'll be alright. She's in the healing chambers at the moment. I have decided to give her the chance to live at the palace."

"You asked her to bare your child." Bakura stated.

"Yes, she has no actual home and is moving from house to house each night and has hardly any food each week. So it's her decision. If she does decide to do it that she will live here until she dies and she will have food each day and a place to sleep instead of trying to get by. If not than she will stay till she is better and then go back to the Kingdom."

"I'm hungry. You two coming?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah I will." Yugi said.

"Why not. Want to see if Ryou wants to come?" Atemu asked.

Bakura nodded and Yugi climbed into Atemu's arms. Bakura got down off the railing and followed Atemu and Yugi in. Bakura sat down on the bed next to Ryou and lightly shook him shoulders.

"Ryou come on wake up."

Ryou opened his eyes and they landed on Bakura. Ryou sat up and froze he found his tunic was gone and quickly pulled the sheet up to cover his chest and glared at Bakura. He looked around and then looked down at the ground and saw his tunic there. Quickly he put it on and relaxed more.

"How are you feeling?" Bakura asked.

"I'm alright."

"You want to come and get some lunch with us?" Ryou nodded and slipped out of the bed.

* * *

After they all had lunch, there was more meeting for Atemu to attend too. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura all sat up next to Atemu while he dealt with the problems. There were food problems, the amount of stealing going on in the Kingdom, stuff like that. The council arguing with each other over everything. By the end Atemu had a headache and had called for the rest to be dealt with the next day.

Atemu didn't wait for the council to agree he just got up and left the room. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura all looked at each other and hurried after him. They left the room and saw him turn down a different corridor.

"Go, I'll catch up. I have an idea where he's going." Yugi said quickly as he made his was as fast as he could after Atemu.

"Ok."

Bakura and Ryou ran off after Atemu and Yugi made his way quickly after them. Bakura and Ryou ran after Atemu and found him in the palace garden, next to the pond that was there. He was laying there on his side looking at the water. Bakura and Ryou slowly made their way over and sat down next to him. Bakura rolled Atemu over so that he was on his back. Atemu's eyes were closed. Bakura moved and lay on his back and placed Atemu's head on his stomach. Ryou laid his head on Atemu's stomach and looked at him.

"Atemu what's wrong? You left in a hurry." Bakura said.

"I'm just tired of their arguing over every single little thing. I needed a break."

Atemu hadn't opened his eyes since he had lain down. He really didn't care who had arrived, but now finding out his was his lovers was better. He allowed what his lovers wanted to do with him. His head hurt too much to do anything to stop them and having his head rested on what he could tell was Bakura's stomach was more comfortable than the hard ground.

Bakura turned his head and looked to see Yugi slowly making his way over to them. He looked tired and Bakura had to frown...hurt. Sitting up so that he was resting on his elbows he looked at Yugi properly. He defiantly looked hurt, but couldn't tell why. Each time he put his left foot on the ground, his face would scrunch up. He also seemed to be putting weight on his right foot as well to relieve pressure on his left. Bakura laid Atemu's head on the ground and quickly got up and over to Yugi. He scooped him up in his arms and sat back down where he had been before.

The action Bakura caused with moving Atemu's head caused him to open eyes and see as to why Bakura moved. He saw him coming back over with Yugi in his arms. He looked exhausted and sore. He lifted Ryou's head so that he could move to sit up and he laid his head back into his lap.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Atemu asked

"Nothing I'm fine. It's just I went to the wrong garden and then found you here."

"You lie, Little Yugi." Bakura stated.

"'Little'?" Yugi said annoyed.

"Yes you are smaller than me so you're little. You're also smaller than Atemu and Ryou as well, so it fits."

Yugi grumbled something about them being too tall and it being in his genes.

"Yugi tell me now." Atemu said firmly.

"Fine." He pouted. "I sprained my ankle happy. I'm fine ok."

"The look on your face when you were walking over said otherwise Little Yugi."

"You keep calling me 'Little Yugi' and I'll find a nice nickname for you."

"I have one for you that I know get's under his skin you can use. It's what I called him when I was younger."

"Don't you dare Ryou." Bakura said quickly and tried to be firm.

"It was 'Kura, isn't that right _'Kura_?" Ryou said innocently.

Bakura growled and turned his head away. Ryou frowned and sat up and crawled over while Yugi crawled out of his lap and sat on the ground between Atemu and Bakura. Ryou crawled up in front of Bakura and looked at him. Bakura didn't even look at him he just looked away.

"Bakura I was only playing. Come on don't be like this." Ryou said

Ryou reached out to turn his head to get him to look at him when Bakura caught his hand and pushed it away. Ryou watched as Bakura stood up and left. Ryou felt a hand be put on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Atemu.

"He'll be fine. Come I need to go get some rest out of the sun." Atemu stood and lifted Yugi into his arms as he couldn't walk. "Come on Ryou."

"I-It's ok. I'm just going to rest out here for a little."

"Ok that's fine. Come up later if you want."

Ryou nodded and Atemu left with Yugi in his arms. Ryou turned and sat cross-legged in front of the pond, but had moved when Yugi and Atemu left so that he was leaning against a tree under the shade. Staring at the water he thought about why Bakura got angry at him. He thought back all the years he hadn't see Bakura and then the when he was with Bakura. He tried to remember the last time he had called Bakura by his nickname. He couldn't. He couldn't remember the last time. Tears fell down his face. He didn't want Bakura to be angry with him.

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the ring that was for Bakura. Holding it in his hand he gazed down at it he ran his thumb across the stone surface. Tears fell more rapidly from his eyes and were landing on the stone surface. He lay down and held it in his hand. Soon his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Bakura paced in his chambers. Night had just fallen and he still hadn't seen Ryou. He thought about how he had reacted and it was wrong. He knew he properly hurt Ryou's feelings. He felt bad.

He turned and walked out of his room and down to Atemu's. He pushed open the doors and saw Atemu and Yugi sitting in bed. Atemu was reading and Yugi was resting on shoulder.

"Bakura? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Ryou? He still hasn't come back to our room. He isn't here is he?"

"No he's not. The last time we saw him was when you left the gardens. He said he was staying there for a little while. Bakura is there more to the name than you're letting on. You seem extremely worried." Atemu asked.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

Chapter 22 – The reason

* * *

"Yes. I have to go."

"Bakura. Come back when you find him. It's cold outside and you will need to keep him warm. 3 bodies are better than 1." Bakura nodded and left.

"Think Ryou will be ok?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Yugi sighed and laid his head back down on Atemu's shoulder. "You quite happy using me as a pillow?"

Yugi nodded and mumbled a yes, while Atemu chuckled.

* * *

Bakura ran through the palace to the gardens when they were earlier that day. He took a lit torch with him and walked outside. It gave light to 5meters in front of him. Walking over to the pond he looked around. He saw a small figure over by a tree. Walking over he saw Ryou laying there shivering. Kneeling down he saw a ring in his hand. It was the same ring he had given Ryou. He didn't understand why Ryou took it off. He reached forward to take it out of his hand so that Ryou didn't drop it when he made his way back inside, but as he tried to remove it from his hand Ryou tightened his grip. It was then he saw the two rings on Ryou's finger. The ones that he and Atemu had given him that day. He then realised that the one he was trying to take was one that was for most likely him, as it was the same as the one he had given Ryou and that he had just had a fight with him and he was obviously upset about it.

Sighing he moved and pried the ring out of his hand and placed the ring back in Ryou's pocket. He lightly shook him to wake him up. Ryou opened his eyes and they landed on Bakura. He sat up and looked at him; his body was shivering as he did this. Ryou then realised that the ring was gone. He looked around on the ground and couldn't find anything. Tears fell from his eyes for the third time that day.

"Ryou what's wrong?"

"I lost your ring." He whispered.

"No it's in your pocket." Ryou looked at him and then checked his pocket and sure enough there was the ring. "I saw it in your hand so I didn't want you to lose it so I placed it in there after having a hard time to remove it from your hand mind you."

"Thankyou."

"Come on." Bakura stood up taking the torch and held out a hand to Ryou. "It's cold out here and we need to warm you up."

Ryou took his hand and followed him inside. After Bakura got rid of the torch he took Ryou into his arms and held him tightly. His face was buried in Ryou's hair. Ryou wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in Bakura's chest. Bakura's grip tightened around Ryou's back and legs and he held Ryou closer to his body. Ryou didn't care he was happy to be close to Bakura again.

"I'm sorry." Bakura whispered.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did. You got upset over me walking away. I can tell. When I came out I found tear stains on your face. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought the way I did."

"There is nothing to forgive. But I can't tell why it upset you?"

"I'll explain when we see Atemu and Yugi. They know there is more to it and said for us to go back to them when I have you."

Ryou nodded and held Bakura more tightly as he walked along the corridors back to the Pharaoh's chamber. Bakura pushed open the doors and closed them behind him. He saw Yugi was asleep on Atemu's shoulder this time. Atemu was still reading though. Atemu looked over when he saw Bakura and Ryou. He rolled up what he was reading and put it down on the bedside table and carefully moved Yugi off his shoulder. But he woke anyway.

"Atemu?" Yugi mumbled. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just Bakura's back with Ryou." Yugi perked up there.

"Really? Ryou! Bakura!" Yugi jumped out of bed and ran over, Atemu just shaking his head and walked over. "Ryou where were you?"

"In the garden still... Bakura I'm cold."

"Let's get you in bed." Bakura said

They all walked over to the bed and lay down. Bakura and Atemu took off their items and jewellery and put them down on the bedside table, before moving in next to the boys. Bakura and Atemu on the outside and Ryou and Yugi on the inside. They all huddled close together. Yugi opened his arms and Ryou moved into them and this made Bakura smirk and move closer and pull both younger boys closer to him. Atemu moved in closer and sat up. He reached for the blanket and pulled it over them all. He then wrapped his arm in between Ryou and Bakura.

"Thankyou, all of you." Ryou whispered.

"You're welcome. Good night." The others whispered back before they all fell asleep.

* * *

Ryou woke the next morning to find Yugi had rolled over and had his head on Atemu's stomach and hands were across his hips. Ryou shook his head lightly and carefully rolled over. He saw Bakura was sitting up with his eyes closed. Leaning up he kissed his cheek and he sat back. Bakura opened an eye and looked down at him. He moved his arms and pulled Ryou over so that he was leaning up against him.

"How are you feeling? Not sick I hope."

"No I'm fine."

"Good."

Bakura kissed him on the top of his head before looking over at Atemu and Yugi as he heard giggling. Frowning he picked the pillow up from behind him and dropped it on top of Yugi. Yugi jumped up and turned to look at him. He glared but it only turned out as a pout. Bakura chuckled along with Atemu who opened his eyes when he felt Yugi move from him. Ryou was giggling hysterically.

Yugi 'hmphed' and crossed his arms and stared at the sheets. Atemu sat up and pulled him close and kissed him on the head.

"It's ok."

"I know."

"So there was more about the name that Ryou told us yesterday wasn't there?"

"Yes..." Bakura looked away. "It was the day before I was taken. Ryou came up with the nickname and I was then taken away the day very next day. I got upset because it made me remember what happen."

"I'm sorry Bakura. I won't say it again if you don't want me to." Ryou said and looked down and buried his face in his shoulder.

Bakura held him tighter and buried his face in Ryou's shoulder. "If and when I'm ready to be called 'Kura' again I will tell you. I'm just scared to lose you again." He whispered softly in his ear.

Ryou nodded and turned so that he could see the other two. They sat there and were looking at the two albino's. Yugi crawled over and sat with Ryou and Bakura and Atemu followed after him. They lay there for 10mins silently in each other's arms.

After Atemu got up and took Yugi in his arms and to the bathroom. He prepared Yugi a bath. He walked back in to see Bakura and Ryou just getting out of bed.

"Bakura, I have been a bit slack, I'll get you a wardrobe made up."

"Hold it. A wardrobe. As in what your council makes up. Thanks but no thanks I will not be caught wearing any of that. I'm happy with what I have. I don't like the colour your council wears anyway it gets dirty to easily."

"Well at least let's get you some new ones of what you wear. The same but you will have a few more pairs instead of wearing the same over and over. Same colour, same design."

"Ok."

"Great, I'll take you down to the tailer after breakfast before meetings in the afternoon."

"Ok."

"Also they will most likely make something with the same design but more fancy for when we have important dinners and celebrations though."

"Yeah great. I'm going to take Ryou to go get changed and we will meet you at breakfast."

Bakura and Ryou walked over and gave him a kiss before heading out back to their chambers. Atemu smirked and headed back into the bathroom where Yugi was washing up. He stripped down and hopped in as well.

"How's your ankles?"

"My left is better I can walk on it better. It still is a little sore but I'll be fine. My right is still very sore. I think I'll be on crutches for a while. But other than that I'm great."

"I'm glad. Bakura and Ryou went to get changed and will meet us at the dining hall for breakfast. We are also going to the tailors after for Bakura to get more clothes."

"Ok. That's fine. I'm hungry. Can we go now?"

"Alright come on then."

Atemu and Yugi hopped out and got ready.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Chapter 23 – Answer

* * *

Atemu and Yugi arrived at the dining room to find the whole council sitting there silently and Bakura and Ryou were looking at their food eating. Atemu and Yugi sat down in their seats. Yugi leaned over to Ryou.

"Why is everyone silent?" He whispered.

Bakura leaned over behind Ryou and whispered. "They are angry at what happened in the Kingdom yesterday and that their Pharaoh hasn't found a female to conceive an heir."

"Oh." Yugi then looked to Ryou who didn't even bat an eye when Yugi spoke to him or when Bakura answered. "Ryou are you alright?"

Ryou didn't answer and Bakura looked at him. "Ryou?"

"I-I'm fine." He said softly and continued eating.

Yugi and Bakura looked at each other. They went back to eating. Atemu noticed a few of the council members wishing to speak.

"What?" Atemu growled.

"Have you found someone?"

"Yes, I am waiting on an answer. I will tell you when I do."

"When are you going to get Bakura to get his new robs?"

"It's none of your business." Bakura growled.

"Excuse me?" another council member said.

"I said, 'it's none of your business'. I will get new robs if I want them or not." Bakura replied.

A few council members stood up while one spoke. "WE DON'T NEED YOU LOOKING LIKE A COMMONER WHEN WE HAVE IMPORTANT PEOPLE COME HERE TO TRADE OR FORM AN ALIANCE." He yelled.

Bakura stood up angered and slammed his hand down on the table causing Ryou and Yugi to jump as the plates rattled. "I WILL LOOK HOWEVER I WANT. IF SOMETHING IMPORTANT LIKE THAT HAPPENS AND I NEED TO HAVE SOMETHING DIFFERENT ON THEN I WILL GET SOMETHING ELSE, OTHERWISE I WILL WEAR WHAT I WANT AND AM COMFORTABLE IN."

Atemu stood slamming his palms flat on the table and yelled louder than the others. "SILENCE!! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! All of you SIT DOWN!"

The whole room was silent before Bakura sat down, arms crossed and glaring at the council. The council were the last to sit down knowing full well that it was best to do what their Pharaoh said. Yugi placed his hand on top of one of Atemu's and felt it flinch and he removed it and sat back.

"It is Bakura's choice on what wardrobe he has. He will be getting new ones but they will be to his choice of colour and how it looks. Got it?"

"Yes my Pharaoh." The council mumbled.

"I'm not having any meetings this morning. I might have some this afternoon if I feel up to it."

The council were about to respond but decided against it. They had already pissed off their Pharaoh so it was best not to do anything that would set him off.

Atemu sat back down and rested his hands on the side of his chair. One was sitting palm up for Yugi to hold. Yugi noticed and held his hand firmly. Atemu squeezed his hand firmly and took a deep breath and started eating again.

* * *

After breakfast Atemu lead Bakura, Yugi and Ryou to the tailors. It was down at the back of the palace. He led them in and the three were in awe of what they saw. There were finest material and most they had ever seen before in their life. Atemu chuckled at the look on their faces and walked forward through to find the person he was looking for. Bakura, Ryou and Yugi didn't even follow nor did they see him leave. They were too busy looking at all the material.

Atemu found who he was looking for at the back of the chamber working on more robes for one of the council members.

"Mai."

"Ah Pharaoh, it's been a while."

"Yes it has Mai. I have the new ring holder here to get some new clothes. But I warn you, you may want to listen to what he wants. I have already agreed to what he wants to wear so just make it. He has a bit of a bad temper. I also want Yugi and Ryou to have a new set of clothes. You heard they aren't slaves anymore right?"

"Yes I did. I also heard that you have proposed to Yugi, Ryou and the Ring holder. And the same with the ring holder to Yugi, Ryou and yourself. Congratulations."

"Thankyou Mai. Let's go see if we can find these people."

"Yes."

Mai and Atemu walked back towards where Atemu left his three lovers. They saw them looking at the different material and were feeling the texture. Atemu chuckled while Mai giggled as they watched them. Mai walked forward and up to them. Atemu stood back arms crossed across his chest.

"Now who shall I do first?"

The three that were looking at the material turned to her. Two were confused. Mai chuckled at the confused looks on their faces.

"I have been told to give Ryou and Yugi a new wardrobe as well. Now who wants to go first?" They looked between the three of them before Mai decided. "I'll take you."

She grabbed Ryou by the hand and dragged him off. Ryou squeaked as he was dragged off behind Mai. Atemu chuckled at the surprised and partly scared look on Ryou's face.

"It's alright Ryou she won't bite." Before mumbling under his breath. "Much."

He followed after with the other two. They saw she had stripped Ryou to his pants and was measuring a blushing Ryou.

"Hold your arms out beside you sweaty. You don't have anything I haven't already seen."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Ryou mumbled under his breath as he held his arms out beside himself.

Mai finished measuring and wrote them down. "Akila and Nie please bring me some material that you think will be suit Ryou here."

The two helpers walked off into the chamber around all the material and came back with a few different colours. Blue, red and brown in both light and dark and along with white. Mai with the help of her helpers started matching colours together, before they were down to 3 colours. Blue, red and white. Mai cancelled out the dark blue and dark red and was left with light blue, red and white. She put the three colours up against his body before ripping the red away and left the blue and white, but ended up bring the red back and smiled happily.

"Yes those will do. Akila, Nie take these three bits of fabric and measurements up to my sewing room. Keep it in one pile." The two helps took the fabric and measurements and hurried off.

Mai turned back to Ryou and told him to put his clothes back on. She looked around the two left, before turning to the Pharaoh. She put on an evil smirk which made Atemu drop his arms and take a step back. She walked forward and took hold of his arm and dragged him to where Ryou use to stand.

"Strip. I have a new piece for you to try for when the Roman King comes in 2 weeks."

"Excuse me? The Roman King is coming? Why have I not been told in advance?" He said as he watched Mai bring out a wrapped up bundle and untied it.

"The council were meant to have told you the other day. All well now you know. Here put this on."

"Why is it red?"

"New design that I thought would look good on you."

Atemu shrugged and stripped down to his pants and pulled on the red tunic and let it fall. It fell to his mid thigh before he pulled off his pants and slipped on the red pants that went with the tunic. When he looked up Mai came back with a black sash, cape and jewellery and put them on him. She stepped back to admire it and clapped her hands together happily.

"Looks wonderful. What do you all say?"

"Yeah looks great Atemu." Yugi said happily.

"Yeah looks good on Atemu." Ryou replied.

Bakura nodded his head and Mai turned to Atemu. "What do you say Pharaoh?"

He turned and looked in the large mirror and nodded. "You have done a wonderful job Mai. As always."

"Thankyou. I'll have it wrapped up and sent up to your chambers."

Atemu nodded and started to get out of the clothes. When he was removing the tunic a servant came up to them. Atemu turned to her and nodded. She looked at the ground.

"My Pharaoh, lady Layla is here to see you about her decision."

"Send her in." The servant nodded and left to go get her.

"Atemu who is this person?" Bakura asked.

"The lady from the village." Atemu said as he removed the jewellery Mai had put on him.

"Oh."

"Ah, lady Layla, it's nice to see you are looking better." Atemu said as he saw said person walk in.

"Yes I am thankyou Pharaoh." She said not looking at him just at the ground.

"How may I help you?"

"I will do what you requested. I'll help you conceive an heir."

"Are you sure about your decision?"

"Yes I am. I have nothing tying me to the outside."

"Ok. I will have a room prepared for you. While you are here, you can have Mai get you some new clothes after I get the others done."

"Thankyou, Pharaoh." She bowed.

Atemu nodded and put on the tunic Yugi passed to him. He slipped off the red pants and pulled on the others he came in. He walked over and stood next to Ryou and Bakura with Yugi in front of him. Mai came back with her two helpers. She looked between Bakura and Yugi and grabbed Yugi and pulled him forward.

"Strip little one."

"I'm not little, I'm 15. Atemu do I have to have a new wardrobe? I'm happy with what I've got."

"Yes you do. Now get out of your tunic or I will do it myself Yugi." Atemu said smirking.

Yugi blushed and removed his tunic and blushed deeply. Mai took his measurements and got the two helpers to get the fabrics while she did. They came back with amethyst, red, blue and white. She remove the blue and red leaving the amethyst and white fabric and sent off one of her helpers with the fabric and measurements.

She turned to the Ring holder. "Come on lets get you measured up and colours chosen."

"You can measure, but the rest is my decision. Which means it's like what I'm wearing now. Same colours and style, do fancy bits and pieces and you'll be in trouble."

Mai looked at Atemu who just nodded his head. "Ok. Well I still need to measure so I can get it correct."

"Fine."

Bakura walked over and removed his robe and let Mai measure him up and took the measurements of his robe and took down a sketch of it so that she wouldn't need to come and find him to get another look at it. Her two helpers found the colour that matched and put them in her sewing room with the measurements and sketch.

Bakura put on his robe again and stood back over with Atemu, Ryou and Yugi. Mai looked at the woman that was now standing there. She looked towards the Pharaoh.

"Mai, this is Layla. She is going to conceive my heir. Could you get her a new set of clothes please?"

"Of course."

"Work your magic Mai. Have the clothes sent to my chambers when they are done."

"Yes my Pharaoh."

Atemu nodded and turned to Layla who was standing there very nervous. "Layla I'll have a servant sent to you to help you with things for the next few weeks or so. You can join us if you wish for meals in the dining hall, otherwise you can have them sent to your chambers. I'll have them set up. It will be ready by night fall."

"Thankyou my Pharaoh."

"It is fine. I will see you ladies later. Goodbye."

Atemu, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura turned and left the chamber and headed out to the gardens.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Chapter 24 – Gifts

* * *

Arriving at the gardens Yugi and Ryou ran off to the pond where they sat down on the ground. Atemu and Bakura walked slowly over to them and sat down under the tree that was by the pond. Yugi and Ryou whispered to each other while watching the two under the tree.

"I'm not sure but I think they are planning something." Atemu said as he watched the two whispered to each other.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Before I was captured by your father, Ryou would always do those sorts of things when I looked after him." Bakura said with his eyes closed and arms crossed across his chest.

Yugi and Ryou stood up and walked over to the two under the tree and knelt at their feet. Atemu looked between the two and saw a blush plastered on their faces. Atemu frowned and elbowed Bakura in the rib.

"What?" he said opening his eyes and saw the two younger's with blushes on their faces. "Why are you two blushing?"

"Um..." Yugi put his hand in his pocket and with drew three wrapped up bundles.

He pulled opened the crimson fabric and on it laid a crimson and amethyst stone ring. He blushed and Bakura leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Yugi nodded and his blushed deepened with embarrassment.

"Atemu would you marry me?" Yugi would have blushed even more if it were possible.

"I will Yugi."

Yugi smiled and slid the ring on his finger. Yugi leaned over and kissed Atemu on the lips and slipped his tongue in past Atemu's already open mouth. Yugi caressed Atemu's tongue with his before pulling back. Yugi moved to Bakura and pulled out a grey cloth and showed a grey and amethyst ring. Yugi repeated the same phrase he did with Atemu and got the same answer and he placed the ring on his finger. Yugi leaned forward and placed his lips on Bakura's and went inside his mouth.

Yugi pulled back and turned to Ryou who was sitting there. Yugi pulled out the brown cloth and revealed a brown and amethyst stone ring. Yugi repeated the phrase to Ryou and he answered the same and Yugi placed the ring on his finger. Yugi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ryou's and licked his bottom lips and Ryou opened up. Yugi went in and played with Ryou's tongue.

Atemu and Bakura were getting hard watching them both kiss. They groaned internally when the two pulled apart. Ryou turned to Bakura and pulled out his and the routine started again.

When it had finished they all sat together under the tree. Ryou and Yugi were napping on their lovers and Atemu and Bakura were talking quietly with each other.

"So who is this Roman king?"

"His names King Aldwyn. He's an old friend of my father and now that I'm Pharaoh he has to come back to see if he still wants to have trade relations with Egypt. If not it could cause war between our two peoples. Personally I don't like him very much but we shall see. I personally don't want to go to war so it depends on what relationship we want with his people." Atemu explained.

"So even if you don't like him you'll still have trade relations with him."

"Yes they are more powerful than us if you don't count shadow magic. But if we do that we are even."

"How does that work?"

"They have many other devises that throw things from a distance. So they can fight faraway and close up. Which is why I don't want to have war with him. I'm not afraid of him if that's what you're thinking, I just don't want to lose any of my people."

"I understand Atemu. Well not really but I get the idea. I wasn't thinking like that when I went to war with you." Atemu nodded. "But I have an idea of what you're going on about now. I wouldn't have if I was still against you."

Atemu nodded and leaned against Bakura. Bakura moved a little and wrapped his arm around Atemu's shoulder.

* * *

They arrived back at Atemu's chamber after dark and found the first set of clothing done and neatly folded on the bet. Walking over they inspected the clothing. Atemu found a note on the top of his formal wear for when the Roman king came.

_My Pharaoh Atemu  
I was wondering if you wanted Bakura to have a different set of clothing for when the Roman King arrived. I have a design for it and it will be the same colour as the clothes he has now. If you wish you or Bakura can come and have a looked at it to see what you think. I heard that the council were not impressed with the clothes he wears now and took the liberty of designing one. _

_Mai._

Atemu thought it over and decided to have it made up.

"Bakura..." Bakura looked over at him. "I would like you to come with me and have a look at something Mai designed for you when the King Aldwyn comes." Bakura thought about it then nodded. "If you are worried about it looked something like my councils you don't have to worry she tries to keep others clothing different to theirs."

"No I'm not. I just don't like having something wrapped across my chest."

"You have a robe thing across your chest." Yugi countered.

"That still has the front open. Meaning I don't feel tied up."

"Oh ok." Yugi replied still didn't understand.

Atemu saw and walked over to him. "Yugi looked at your clothes and then at Bakura's."

Yugi looked down and saw that he couldn't see his chest and it meant that he was constricted. He looked at Bakura and saw that you could see his chest and that he was wasn't constricted.

"There's a reason he wears clothes like that Yugi. Living like he did for most of his life he just feels comfortable in it. It's so that if someone grabs hold of the back of his clothing he can easily keep running and just removed it off his arms easier than yours. You wouldn't be able to with what you wear." Atemu explained.

"Oh I get it now." Yugi said nodding.

Bakura smirked and walked out of the room and sat on the balcony. Ryou walked over and sat down next to him.

"You ok Bakura?"

"Yeah just thinking back at how much life has changed over the past 6years."

"It has changed a lot hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Who thought... I would ever agree to marry the Pharaoh."

Ryou started laughing very hard and was leaning on the balcony rail to stay up right. Atemu and Yugi came out and looked from Bakura to Ryou and back again.

"What's wrong with him?" Yugi asked.

"He just thought what I said was funny."

"Which was?"

Bakura sighed. "I said. Who though... I would ever agree to marry the Pharaoh."

Yugi started giggling and Atemu smirked. "Yeah it's a bit strange isn't it? Who would have ever thought that Bakura would ask Yugi or I to marry him. I remember 4years ago when Yugi was first brought here you scared him to the point where he wouldn't talk till my father would whip him. Or because of how you use to treat me. Calling me names and trying to annoy me so much."

Bakura remembered back and had a guilty look on his face when he looked at Yugi. He held out his hand to Yugi and when he took it he pulled him forward. He kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry about that Yugi."

"I know. I actually forgot about that. Don't worry about that. It's in the past." Yugi said and kissed him back.

Atemu smirked and turned to look at the black sky and turned to Ryou who was breathing heavily. He smirked again and held him close to him.

"Come on time for bed."

Atemu walked back in and took Ryou with him. He laid him down on the bed and went to his table and started removing his jewellery. He placed the puzzle down in the draw to keep it safe from view. Bakura placed the ring in there as well and removed the rest of his jewellery. He had placed Yugi down on the bed and he and Ryou were talking quietly.

"Did you see what we did to them today when we kissed?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, they got aroused." Ryou said.

"I have an idea." Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Want to do it again?"

Ryou nodded and looking out the corner for when they would turn back and when they did. Yugi kissed Ryou passionately. Bakura and Atemu looked at them and were finding it arousing. Yugi slipped his tongue in Ryou's mouth. He was suddenly torn away by Atemu and kissed passionately. The same happened to Ryou by Bakura. When they broke away Yugi and Ryou were panting hard.

"You do know what you do to us when you two are kissing don't you?" Bakura asked.

Yugi and Ryou nodded with a giggle.

"You did that on purpose." Atemu said surprised.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, we saw earlier on today." Yugi said.

"Do you want to now or wait till later." Bakura asked.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I know a I hadn't updated in a while. But there you have it. Next chapter is a real lover. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi it's been a little while since I last updated. Sorry but here is something I know some people will like. There is a lemon in this chapter. Those who don't want to read it go down to where its indicated that its finished.

* * *

Chapter 25 – Activities

* * *

"I don't mind." Yugi said blushing darkly.

All three looked at Ryou and he nodded a blush was on his face as well. Bakura and Atemu smirked and leaned down and kissed them. Pulling back Bakura moved over and kissed Yugi when Atemu pulled back. Atemu smirked and saw Ryou lying on the bed panting. He crawled over and kissed him as well. Ryou gripped his tunic and kissed back.

Bakura pulled back and looked at him. "Yugi, can I take you?"

"Yes, Bakura." Bakura smiled and kissed him again.

Bakura pulled back and looked at Atemu. "I'll take you next time Atemu."

Atemu stiffened and looked at him a blush present on his face. "I-I-If y-you w-w-wish."

"We can all take you next time." Yugi said.

"Huh?"

"Well we all take turns taking you in one night." Ryou said.

Atemu nodded. He turned back to Ryou and pulled off his tunic. Yugi got up and leaned over to Ryou and kissed him. Bakura moved over and leaned down and took one of his nipples in his mouth while Atemu took the other. Ryou back arch off the bed and broke off the kiss with Yugi and moaned loudly. Yugi smiled and kissed, sucked and nipped his neck. Atemu and Bakura continued to assault his nipples while they pulled off his pants leaving him bare. When his nipples were hard they pulled back and Yugi did the same. A couple of marks were left on his neck.

Bakura and Atemu removed their tunics and then turned to Yugi who still had his clothes on. They pushed him back and Ryou leaned over and kissed him before pulling back as Atemu and Bakura pulled his tunic off. Yugi blushed and Ryou kissed him again and Bakura and Atemu leaned down and sucked on his nipples and pulled his pants off at the same time. Yugi gripped the bed sheets hard. He was moaning in Ryou's mouth at what they were all doing to him.

Bakura and Atemu sat back and looked at the two younger's and smirked. They removed their pants and Yugi and Ryou were amazed at how aroused they were. Yugi was surprised at the size of Bakura and was a little scared now. He was bigger than Atemu but Atemu didn't seem to care too much. Ryou was surprised as he thought Atemu might have been a lot smaller but was proven wrong.

Bakura smirked as Atemu pulled out a bottle of oil and coated three fingers and passed it to Bakura. Atemu looked down at Ryou and he nodded. Atemu gently pushed his finger in and out to stretch him. He added a second and saw Ryou wince and shift a little. He gently scissored his fingers inside him and when he thought he was ready he put his third in. Ryou closed his eyes and opened them after. Atemu pushed his fingers in and hit Ryou's sweet spot and Ryou moaned and arch his back. Atemu smirked and did it again.

Bakura coated his fingers in the oil and set it aside and turned to Yugi. Yugi was smiling at him and he pushed a finger in and out of him till he felt him relax then added a second. Yugi winced and Bakura gently scissored his fingers inside him. He add a third and pushed his fingers and hit Yugi's sweet spot. Smirking he pulled his fingers out getting a groan of disappointment from Yugi.

Bakura lathered up his arousal and passed the bottle to Atemu. Bakura leaned down and whispered something' in his ear and Yugi nodded and sat up and his knees and hands. Atemu noticed what was going on and moved Ryou so that he lay down in line with Yugi. Atemu sat at Ryou's entrance and looked at him and Ryou nodded. Atemu slowly pushed in and groaned as the heat surrounded him. He looked down at Ryou to find his eyes shut. Atemu leaned forward and gently kissed him and gently stroked him. Pulling away Ryou opened his eyes and looked at him.

Yugi kneeled over Ryou and Bakura slowly pushed in. Yugi eyes clenched shut and he bit his lip. Ryou saw his distress and pulled his hips down a bit and took him in his mouth. Yugi nearly screamed and Bakura quickly sheathed himself in Yugi while Ryou had him distracted. Yugi had tears flowing from his eyes the pain was there for a second but with what Ryou was doing, it erased the pain. Ryou let Yugi go so that he knew when he was ready. Ryou pushed back on Atemu and Atemu started to gently thrust inside him.

Yugi wasn't too far behind and he pushed back on Bakura. Bakura groaned and started thrusting inside him. Yugi told him faster and harder instantly and Ryou did the same before Yugi took him in his mouth. Ryou screamed as he took Yugi in his mouth. Yugi's screamed vibrated through him and he had to hold back from releasing then and there, but he moaned causing Yugi to do the same.

Bakura and Atemu continued to pound into them and causing moans from Ryou and Yugi. Bakura and Atemu leaned over them and locked lips with each other. It didn't take long before Yugi released into Ryou who drank him up and Yugi clamped down around Bakura, who didn't last long after and released inside him.  
Yugi's screamed vibrated through Ryou and caused him to release in Yugi who drank it up. Ryou clamped down around Atemu and with a few more thrusts released into Ryou. Bakura and Atemu pulled out of Yugi and Ryou and Bakura held Yugi in his arms as he was struggling to stay up and pulled him to his chest and lay down on the bed. Yugi pushed himself closer and turned and kissed his neck.

Atemu fell to the side and pushed Ryou next to Yugi and moved closer. Yugi wrapped his arms over Ryou and held Atemu's side. He kissed Ryou gently and then leaned over to Atemu and kissed him as well. Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura and Atemu and went to fall asleep along with Yugi. Bakura and Atemu stayed awake a little longer and had the sheet pulled over them all before kissing and falling asleep.

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning and found Bakura was sitting up against the head board and his eyes closed and arms across his chest. Yugi smiled and turned over and wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his chest listening to his heart beat. He felt arms wrap around him and he smiled.

Bakura felt Yugi turn over and wrap his arms around him and he did the same. He opened his eyes and looked down at him and smiled. Yugi looked up and smiled back. He laid his head back down and held him tighter. Bakura unwrapped one of his arms and tilted Yugi's head up. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Yugi opened up and Bakura entered and mapped out his mouth before pulling back. Yugi took deep breathes before lying his head back down on him again. Bakura wrapped his arms back around him and held him gently.

Atemu opened his eyes to movement and saw that Yugi and Bakura were awake He looked down at Ryou to see he was also awake and watching them. Atemu smiled and pulled Ryou closer causing Ryou to jump. This caught Yugi and Bakura's attention and they looked over to see them also wake.

"How long were you watching us?" Yugi asked.

"I was after you turned over and wrapped your arms around his waist. I don't know about Atemu." Ryou said as he laid his head on Atemu's chest.

"Oh not long. Just as you were kissing. "

Yugi blushed and put his head down in Bakura's chest. Bakura laughed and moved them both closer to Atemu and Ryou. Ryou leaned up and kissed Bakura while Atemu got Yugi out of Bakura's chest and kissed him as well.

Atemu turned when there was a knock at the door and he quickly pulled the covers over them. "What?" He growled.

The door opened and High Priest Seto walked in. His arms were across his chest and he looked rather annoyed at something. The meant that Bakura was going to try and annoy him even more. Atemu, Yugi and Ryou all knew this.

"What is it Seto?" Atemu asked.

"What are you doing in bed so late?"

"It's late? What time is it?" Atemu asked.

Seto growled in annoyance. "Ra is nearly midway in the sky. We have a meeting about the Roman King coming and you are late."

As soon as Atemu heard it was nearly midday he was out of bed in a second. Seto had turned around as he started talking about the meeting when Atemu got out of bed as naked as the day he was born. Atemu rushed into the bathroom and then stuck his head out.

"I'll be there soon. Also the whole council is in trouble for not telling me about the Roman King coming till now. I had to find out for Mai about him coming."

"Oh well don't look at me I just found out now. I'll see you **both** in the throne room when you are ready."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out." Bakura said waving him away.

Seto growled and left. Bakura smirked and looked to the bathroom he could see Atemu messing around with oils. Yugi sat up and instantly moaned in pain and lay down on the bed. Bakura looked at him and heard Ryou also moan in pain and was lying down.

"Ryou? Yugi?"

"Back sore." Yugi said looking at him with a smile.

"Same." Ryou said.

Bakura smiled. "I'll carry you into the bath."

Bakura stood and lifted Yugi into his arms and walked into the bathroom and put him down in Atemu's arms as he had seen him come in. He walked back out and took Ryou as well and walked back in and stepped in the bath and sat down with him in his lap. Both Atemu and Bakura grabbed cloths and started to wash down the younger ones in their lap. Both lay back against them and Yugi put his face in Atemu's neck. Ryou laid his head on Bakura's shoulder and turned too looked at all three of them.

* * *

After washing off Atemu and Bakura carried Ryou and Yugi back to the bed after getting them some clothes on. Atemu and Bakura got dressed as Yugi and Ryou watched them.

"How long?" Yugi asked.

"How long what Yugi?" Atemu asked looking back at him as he slipped his puzzle over his neck.

"Till you come back?"

"Don't know. It could be a while. We will be back as soon as possible. Rest and Don't. Get. Out. Of. Bed." Atemu said the last part sternly. "You remember what happened last time Yugi. I won't have the same outcome again."

Yugi looked down at the sheets hiding his face from view, ashamed of what happened. Atemu sighed, he didn't want Yugi to react like that but it was more to tell him not to try it again. Atemu walked over and sat down next to him. Atemu placed his hand under his chin and he felt Yugi flinch but turned him up to look at him. Yugi had tears brimming his eyes.

"Yugi I told you I wasn't angry last time. I was worried. I don't want you to do it again. Please don't cry." Yugi nodded and wiped away his unshed tears. "You know I was worried after what happened. Don't get out of bed ok and I won't be upset. That goes for you as well Ryou, stay in bed." Ryou nodded. "Now we have to go. Did you need anything?"

"Food?" Yugi whispered and sniffed.

"Ok... Yugi looked at me."

Yugi looked up and Atemu kissed him lightly on the lips before going to Ryou and did the same and stood up. Yugi tugged on his hand and Atemu turned back to him and sat back down. Yugi shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around his waist and sniffed again. Atemu rubbed his back and Yugi hugged him tightly before letting him up. Atemu kissed his forehead and left. Bakura walked over and kissed them both before leaving.

Yugi lay back down and sniffed again under the sheet. Ryou lay back down as well and moved the blanket so he could see him. Yugi looked at him and smiled slightly. Ryou smiled back and moved closer and wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Yugi burst out crying in his arms. Ryou knew about what happened as he was told by Jou about how Yugi past out in the corridor the day Atemu left to go to war with Bakura. He continued to hold Yugi was he cried.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the three week wait. I've had a bit of a stressful time trying to figure out the rest of this story and how to write the ending to finish it. I have worked it out. It will take me a while to write the rest so just be patient.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 26 – Attacked

* * *

It had been a week since they all had fun that one night. Ryou and Yugi were able to walk around the day after their day of rest. Yugi's snake bit ankle was nearly healed. He could walk on it without a problem there was just the issue of the bruise coloured skin and slightly pealing skin. It didn't hurt and Yugi had to prove it to Atemu by jumping on his foot and poking it in random places on his ankle to get him to understand that it didn't hurt it just looked sore. Bakura and Ryou were sceptical about it as well but with the proof of Yugi being able to walk on proved enough for them.

Atemu had Bakura attend manner classes and other classes for when the Roman King arrived. He had Yugi and Ryou sit in for some different ones just to touch up some things. They knew most of it from when being a slave but there were some they didn't have. Let's just say Bakura was not happy about them at all. He didn't like them and hardly paid attention. But soon did when he saw how stressed Atemu was over everything going on. He knew he wasn't helping and just did the classes and then he wouldn't have to do them again later as he knew them.

Yugi, Ryou and Bakura had gone and seen Mai again for clothing they would were for the dinner when the Roman King arrived. Bakura hadn't minded the sketch Mai came up with and like very much. Mai added black to the ends of the robe and sleeves. She would have put black on Ryou and Yugi's but it wouldn't have suited them much to her liking. So instead she added crimson to Yugi's and Ryou's was the same colour blue of Bakura's clothes.

It was a week before the Roman King would arrive and Atemu was pacing in the throne room. His head was pounding. He could hear his council talking about everything and Atemu couldn't take it all in. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura were sitting there as well. Atemu wasn't the only one that had a headache. Bakura did as well. The council were badgering him on how he had to behave and what not to do.

"Ok. That's it, no more. All of you are dismissed." Atemu said to the council.

"My Pharaoh there is..."

"No. Leave. I have had enough for the day. If there is anything else you can tell me tomorrow." Atemu said sternly, anger seeping into his voice.

The council bowed and left. Yugi stood and walked over and placed his hand on Atemu's arms. Atemu turned to him and smiled. Yugi smiled and lead him back over to his throne. Atemu sat down and Yugi sat down on his.

"Atemu do you want to go lay down? I think it might be best for you, both of you." Yugi said looking over at Bakura.

"Yeah it might be best." Atemu said softly and Bakura nodded.

Yugi and Ryou stood and took their hands and lead back to Atemu's chambers. Bakura and Atemu winced at the light pouring in through the room. Yugi hurried over and pulled the curtains over the balcony window and moved back over to the bed where the three were laying down. Yugi knelt next to Atemu.

"Atemu lay on your stomach for me."

Atemu mutely complied and lay on his stomach. Yugi moved so that he straddled Atemu's ass. He leaned forward and lifted his tunic up and off. He pressed his palms down on his back and started to massage his back. Atemu sighed and relaxed under Yugi's hands.

Ryou nodded for Bakura to do the same and he started to massage Bakura's back.

Bakura and Atemu were soon asleep and Yugi and Ryou smiled and continued to massage their backs for a while before Yugi went to the guards and said for their food to be brought up instead of it going to the dining hall when it was ready. And also that no one but the servant delivering the food was to enter and no one else. Yugi then went back into the room and sat down on the balcony floor leaning against the wall. Ryou was asleep between Bakura and Atemu.

* * *

Yugi woke to a servant gently waking him and he looked up to look at her. She smiled and helped him stand. Yugi couldn't recognise her and thought she was new.

"Did you bring the food?"

"Yes I did." She said softly.

"Thankyou you can go now."

She nodded and turned to leave but turned around quickly and stabbed Yugi in the side. Yugi gasped and fell to his knees. She ran out of the room and disappeared. The guards didn't know anything was wrong.

Yugi had tears running down his face. He looked down at the knife and pulled it out and screamed. The scream woke the three in bed and made the guards enter quickly. Yugi fell to the ground. His hand pressing hard against the wound.

Atemu and Bakura looked around for Yugi but didn't see him. The guards however saw Yugi on the ground, the knife next to him and hurried over. They looked at Yugi and instantly called Atemu over.

Atemu leaped from the bed and ran to the balcony. He saw Yugi on the ground blood slowly pooling around him. The guards moved and one hurried to go get Isis. Bakura and Ryou were standing behind Atemu as he knelled next to Yugi. Atemu moved Yugi hands to look at his wound and then pressed Yugi's hands and his back on the wound. Yugi cried and Atemu lifted him into his arms. Yugi sobbed in his shoulder in pain.

Atemu looked down at Yugi and saw his eyes were slowly closing. "Yugi no! Stay awake little one. Please stay awake."

Yugi eyes only continued to close. His breathing was harsh. Atemu saw Isis enter and she was at his side. She looked at the wound and stood and helped Atemu stand and took Yugi from him and hurried out of the room.

Atemu just stood there. He didn't know what he was to do. Ryou was crying in Bakura's chest and Bakura had buried his face in his hair. Atemu moved over and grabbed his tunic and wiped his hand before tossing it to the side and grabbed another and put it on.

Bakura took Ryou and sat on the side of the bed and held him tightly. Atemu sat down next to Bakura and Ryou and rubbed Ryou's back gently. Bakura looked over at Atemu and saw that he was holding back tears. Bakura moved his arm and wrapped it around Atemu's shoulder and pulled him closer. Atemu looked up to see Bakura had tears also falling. Atemu buried his face in Bakura's shoulder and cried.

* * *

After they calmed down somewhat, they headed down to the healing chambers and waited outside. They waited outside for an hour or so before Isis came out with a sad face, blood was covering her clothes and she was wiping her hands on a towel.

"My Pharaoh, Bakura, Ryou..." She bowed.

"Isis is..." Ryou couldn't finish what he started to say.

"Yugi is alive. The knife, thankfully, missed all his organs. He is still asleep and will be in a bit of pain when he wakes. Try and keep him calm and not make him panic or laugh. I want him to stay here for the night and he can go back to your chamber's my Pharaoh when he wakes."

"Thankyou so much Isis."

"M...May we go in?" Ryou asked softly.

"Yes just don't move him or try to wake him. He needs sleep."

They nodded and hurried in. Isis headed off to change. They looked down at Yugi who was lying on a bed with the sheet pulled up to his chest and arms down by his side. Atemu knelled down beside him and took hold of his hand and cried again. Bakura and Ryou stood on the other side of the bed and Ryou buried his face in Bakura's chest again. Bakura wrapped his arms around him and looked down at Yugi's sleeping face; tears were falling again from Bakura's eyes.

It was half an hour before Isis came back, in clean clothes and looked at them all. Atemu was still knelling next to Yugi's bed. Bakura and Ryou were sitting down on a bed that was beside Yugi's. Ryou's face still buried in Bakura's chest. She sighed sadly.

"You three go back to your chambers. You can come down tomorrow. You need sleep. Also the food that's in your chamber. Don't eat it. It could be poisoned. Go and get food from the kitchen. I want you all to be alive tomorrow and had a good sleep."

Atemu nodded and stood up and kissed Yugi on the forehead before leaving the room. Bakura and Ryou did the same and followed quickly after him.

* * *

Atemu woke the next morning as the sun rose. Atemu opened his eyes and looked to see only Bakura and Ryou there. He was then reminded of what happened the day before. Tears pricked his eyes and he curled up closer to Bakura who was in between him and Ryou.

Bakura slowly woke and looked down to see Atemu had been the one that woke him and was in tears again. Bakura sighed internally and pulled him closer. Atemu looked up at him and offered a weak smile. Bakura smiled back sadly and kissed him on the forehead.

He looked over to see Ryou was also waking up. Ryou opened his eyes and saw Atemu was crying again and he leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and hugged him. Ryou turned to Bakura and kissed him as well.

* * *

They had breakfast with the council to explain that the morning meetings were cancelled. Of course the council allowed this and they had a quick breakfast. After they headed to the healing chambers, where Isis was sitting over watching Yugi. Entering they found that Isis was over at her desk doing some work and making medicines. She looked over when she heard them enter and walked over.

"My Pharaoh, Bakura, Ryou, I hope you slept reassembly well?"

"As well as could be expected Isis." Atemu replied as he sat down on the chair next to Yugi's bed and took hold of his hand.

"At least you got some sleep." Isis said relieved. "He still hasn't woken but he's looking a little better."

"I'm glad." Atemu said.

"Yeah it's better than no change at all." Ryou said while Bakura just nodded his head in agreement not taking his eyes off Yugi.

"I'll leave you for a bit. I'll be back later to check on him."

"Thankyou Isis." Atemu said.

"It's nothing my Pharaoh."

"Isis, please stop with the Pharaoh thing. We are friends just use my name."

"But..."

"No it's fine you have my permission. They call me by my name and so does Seto."

"He's your cousin."

"Still he didn't when I was first Pharaoh. Just call me by my name."

"Very well Atemu."

"Thankyou."

Isis bowed and left. Bakura looked at Atemu. He had hold of Yugi's hand and his head resting against it. Bakura walked around and laid his hand on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu looked up and smiled weakly.

"He's fine Atemu. He's just tired. When he wakes we need to find out who did it though."

Atemu nodded and stood up and hugged him. Bakura wrapped his arms around him and took a seat. Atemu sat in his lap with his head against Bakura's shoulder. Ryou looked at him sadly and came around with another chair and sat next to them. He laid his head on Bakura's other shoulder and held Atemu's hand.

* * *

It was just after lunch when they heard a moan from the bed and Atemu shot up and was knelling next to the bed in an instant. Bakura and Ryou right after him. Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he saw blurred figures in front of him and whimpered trying to curl up but only received pain at the movement. Yugi cried and gripped his side and curled up as much as he could. Atemu laid a hand on his forehead and felt Yugi try to move away from them. Atemu held him in place that only caused Yugi to shake uncontrollably.

"Yugi shh, it's us."

Yugi stopped trying to get away and looked towards them. "Atemu? Bakura? Ryou?"

"Yeah we are all here." Bakura said as he pried Yugi out of his position to lay flat on the bed.

Yugi gripped Bakura's hand and started crying in pain. His whole side felt like it was on fire. Atemu sat down by his head and ran his hand through his hair, Bakura sat down by his side still holding his hand while Ryou sat on the opposite side to them and ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	27. Chapter 27

Hi, I have been able to complete the story now so. I should update more often for this story. I have made a plan for 'Save Me' on how to finish it so I will be able to type that one up easier as well. Hope you like this chapter. I mightn't update for a while. I'll see how I go cause of my exams and everything. But I might be able to if they aren't to hard.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 27 – Recovery

* * *

Isis came back in to see Yugi was laying there crying. She hurried over and Bakura moved out of the way. She looked down at Yugi and smiled sadly. She pulled down the covers and moved the tunic she had on him up so that she could attend to his injury. She started to unwind the bandages and Yugi tried to move away.

"Yugi you have to stay still. We are just checking you injury." Isis said.

"No it's hurt. Stop please." Yugi begged.

Atemu and Bakura moved and held him still as Isis continued to unwind the bandage from him. Yugi was crying badly now. Isis looked at the wound and moved and grabbed a few items. Water, cloths, bandages and creams. She sat back down next to him and dipped the cloth in water and moved to wipe away the stuff on the top of Yugi's injury. This only caused Yugi to scream in pain and struggle more. Isis continued not listening to Yugi's screams and begs for her to stop. Isis stopped for a little allowing Yugi to calm down before she picked up the cream.

"Atemu, Bakura you are going to have to hold him down strongly now. This will hurt him a lot."

Bakura and Atemu nodded. Bakura moved and sat on Yugi's legs and held his hips in place. Atemu sat behind Yugi's head and held his shoulders down. Yugi's hands were up between Atemu's legs and held there by Ryou.

Isis looked at each of them and they nodded. She poured the cream onto a cloth and pressed it down gently to Yugi's wound. Yugi's scream could be heard throughout the palace. Isis continued to apply it before stopping and started to bandage him up. Yugi was now crying loudly still struggling to get away, but Atemu, Bakura and Ryou wouldn't give.

Once she finished Atemu got off and once out of the way Ryou let Yugi's hands go and Bakura climbed off. Yugi curled up as best he could and continued to sob. Isis got up and took the equipment away leaving the four lovers to themselves. Atemu sat down next to Yugi and stroked his hair again to hopefully sooth him.

"I'm sorry." Yugi sobbed out.

They were stunned by what he said. "Why?" Ryou asked.

"You did nothing wrong." Bakura said.

"For everything. Making you all worry." Yugi said as he continued to sob.

"Yugi its fine. You'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Yugi nodded and tried to move closer to him and only caused more pain. Atemu moved closer and Yugi pulled on him, to pull him down next to him. Atemu caught the message and moved and lay down next to him. Yugi held him close and rested his head on his shoulder. Bakura and Ryou sat close and were watching him.

"Yugi who attacked you?" Atemu asked.

"A servant...I didn't recognise her... I figured she was new." Hiccupping between sobs as he calmed down.

"Would you remember her if you saw her?" Bakura asked.

"Yes."

"Alright as soon as you can move around again. I'll have all servants, slaves and any that work in the palace brought to the throne room. If she is still here we will find her." Atemu stated.

Yugi nodded and hugged him, careful not to move his side. "Thankyou. But what will happen to her?"

"She will be punished." Atemu stated.

"What will that be?" Ryou asked.

Atemu and Bakura looked at each other. Bakura knew the punishment for attempted murder of a royal or any that are in a relationship.

"A one way trip to the shadow realm." Atemu stated.

"No please Atemu don't do that. It's not fair on her." Yugi cried out.

"I'm sorry Yugi it's the law. Attempted murder on a royal or any one in a relationship with a royal has a one way trip to the shadow realm." Atemu stated.

Yugi nodded and buried his face in Atemu's shoulder. His side was in a lot of pain but he was trying to ignore it but that was only to a point.

"Atemu can we go back to your chambers?" Yugi asked softly. "I don't like it here."

"I'll ask Isis." Bakura said.

Bakura stood and went to find Isis who was somewhere in the healing chamber. Ryou sat down closer and brushed Yugi's hair from his face. Yugi looked up at him and smiled. Ryou smiled back and kissed Yugi on the lips lightly before pulling back. He smiled down at him and ran his hand through his hair. Ryou looked at Atemu and smiled and kissed him as well.

"Isis said we can take him back but he has to stay in bed till he's not in pain from moving at the simplest movement." Bakura said as he came up behind Ryou and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Cool." Yugi said and looked at Atemu with pleading eyes.

"Oh alright." Yugi smiled.

Bakura locked eyes with Atemu, asking silently if he could carry Yugi back. Atemu smiled and got out and moved away, taking Ryou with him. Bakura moved forward and wrapped his arm under Yugi's shoulder and the other under his knees. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in his chest. Bakura slowly and gently lifted him up. Yugi bit his lip to stop from crying out.

"You alright?" Bakura asked softly.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Yugi stuttered, tears falling from his eyes.

"Alright. Let's go."

Yugi nodded a smile on his face. He leaned up and kissed Bakura chastely before laying his head on his chest. Bakura smiled and started to follow Atemu and Ryou out of the healing chambers and back to Atemu's personal chamber.

* * *

Bakura placed Yugi down gently onto the bed and covered him up in the sheet. Yugi was breathing heavily to calm down; tears were gathered in his eyelids. Bakura saw this and leaned down and kissed his eyes before he kissed him on the lips.

Bakura sat down next to him and ran his hand through Yugi's hair. Atemu and Ryou sat down as well. Atemu next to Yugi and Ryou lay down in Atemu's lap and looked over at Yugi.

Atemu looked to the door when there was a knock and called for the person to enter. He saw Seto and Jou walk in and Jou ran over to the bed and stood looking at Yugi.

"Yug' you ok?"

Yugi smiled at him. "I'm ok. I'll live Jou."

"I heard from Seto last night that you were stabbed. I heard your scream not too long ago and went to the healing chambers but Isis said you left."

"Yeah I wanted to get out of there. You know how much I hate it there."

"Yeah."

There was another knock at the door and Atemu called them in. A couple of servants entered with food on their trays. They placed them down on the table before leaving. Bakura moved and went to collect a tray for Yugi and Ryou before grabbing the last two for him and Atemu. Seto deciding it was time to leave dragged Jou from the room, much to his disappointment.

"Wait Seto!" Atemu called after him and Seto and Jou came back in. "Jou you are relieved of your slavery. You are free."

Jou's mouth dropped open and stared at the Pharaoh wide eyed. Yugi and Ryou giggled at the look on his face, before Yugi whimpered and looked away from Jou so that he didn't laugh. Jou was still trying to figure out if what the Pharaoh said was true,

"I...huh...what?" Jou tried to string together.

"You aren't a slave any more Jou." Atemu said again.

"Th-Thankyou my Pharaoh."

"Atemu is fine."

"Thankyou Atemu." Jou bowed before being dragged out by Seto who just nodded to his cousin.

Yugi smiled and looked down at the food. It was bits of fruit and some meat. Bakura took Yugi's tray and started to cut up the meat seeing he couldn't do too much. Atemu helped Yugi sit up so that he wouldn't choke on his food. Yugi gave a strangled scream and shook his head and Atemu sighed and laid him back down. Yugi turned his head and buried it in the pillow and stifled his cries.

Ryou looked at Yugi sadly and then to what Bakura was doing. "Bakura how about you eat Yugi's meat and give him some of your fruit, I'll put some of mine on as well. I think Yugi needs to sleep and he can eat his food later."

Bakura nodded once he looked across at Yugi, seeing him have his head in his pillow and crying. Bakura stopped cutting the meat and placed a few items on Yugi's plate along with Ryou and took the meat and placed some on Ryou's plate. Ryou put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi you just go to sleep. You can eat when you wake later."

Yugi nodded. "D...Don't go." Yugi sobbed out.

"We won't Yugi." Atemu said softly.

Yugi nodded and slowly went to sleep. Tears still making their way down his face as he tried to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Thankyou to all my reviews. I have found time to update. So I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 28 – Roman King and Another Assassination Attempt

* * *

It was 4days till Yugi wasn't in too much pain to walk around. He had been in bed for the rest of the time and was only allowed out to go to the toilet or wash. The rest of the time he had to stay there. Atemu and Bakura weren't able to stay the whole time so that gave Ryou and Yugi time to themselves. It was a lot of cuddling and talking most of the time. Ryou also got out a couple of games which Yugi won all of them.

It was 3days before the Roman King was to arrive and now that Yugi could get out of bed Atemu had the palace guards round up all the female works regardless of their status and were called to the throne room. Yugi sat down on his seat next to Atemu's while the female workers were brought forth in rows.

They got to the last one and Yugi still couldn't find the servant the stabbed him. As the last group left leaving Bakura, Ryou and council and Atemu turned to Yugi.

"No, she wasn't there. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Yugi. If you see her again just point her out." Atemu said and kissed his forehead. "Now what other things do else do I have to address?" He asked the council.

Yugi sat back and sighed and placed his hand over his stab wound.

* * *

It was the day the Roman King would arrive. They were all dress up nicely in the clothes that Mai had prepared for him. They were all waiting at the entrance to the palace as the King come in. Atemu's palace guard were escorting the King and his men through the Kingdom and to control the people in case of a break out.

Atemu turned to look at Yugi and Ryou, but mainly Yugi. He may have been able to move around but Atemu didn't feel happy to be out in the open. Bakura could sense Atemu's concern and ordered a couple more guards to be on the lookout.

Atemu turned back to see the escort coming towards them and the palace gates opened up. As soon as the escort entered the gates closed.

Yugi tugged on Atemu's shirt to his attention. "I'm nervous Atemu."

"It's alright Yugi, just be you."

"Then just shy away?" Yugi giggled.

"If it makes you feel better." Bakura said.

Yugi gave a smile before looking forward and saw the Roman King exit his carriage. He looked around before walking towards, Atemu, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and the council. He made it up the steps and stopped in front of Atemu.

"Pharaoh Atemu, I see you have made it to Pharaoh."

"I have King Aldwyn. Come it's not s..."

"Atemu those arrows aren't meant to pointed at us are they?" Yugi said suddenly.

Atemu looked to the wall of the palace. There were two people there with arrows pointed at the group. They were release at Yugi and Ryou who moved quickly but Ryou got nicked in the arm. Atemu got the King Aldwyn in the palace after Bakura who got Yugi and Ryou inside and into the throne room. Atemu got them all inside and then turned to the guards.

"Find those two shooters and bring them to me at once."

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

Atemu turned and headed off to the throne room where everyone was.

* * *

Bakura had sat Ryou down on Ryou's seat that was next to Atemu's. He was fussing over his arm where the skin was bleeding. Yugi was sitting next to him on Bakura's chair, watching and trying to stop himself from shaking as well as not show he was in pain.

"Bakura its fine. It's just a scratch." Ryou said trying to get Bakura off his arm.

"I don't care; now hold still so I can look at it properly."

Ryou sighed and just sat back in his seat. He saw the Roman King staring in shock at what was going on. Atemu burst through the doors and walked straight up to his throne, cape flowing out behind him, ordering a servant to get a chair for the King. He sat down and looked at Ryou's arms like Bakura was doing.

"Would you two give it a rest? I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Ryou said annoyed.

"It's not deep at least." Bakura murmured.

Ryou just rolled his eyes at him. Atemu looked at Yugi and saw he was slightly shaken up and something else was wrong.

"Yugi come here."

Yugi stood and walked over and stood in front of him looking at the ground. Atemu turned his face up to look at him. He could see there was pain in his eyes. Bakura still hadn't sat down yet and was now looking at Yugi. He could see it as well.

"You alright?" Atemu asked and Yugi nodded.

"No you're not. Now what's wrong?" Bakura said.

Yugi placed his hand over his side where he was stabbed a week ago. All three of his lover's eyes widened and Bakura knelt down next to him and turned him to face him. He lifted his tunic up to look at it. He hadn't ripped any stiches but the area was very red showing he was close to ripping them. King Aldwyn came over and saw the injury Yugi had.

"Pharaoh Atemu, what happened to your slave?"

Bakura growled and Atemu sent Bakura a dirty look before answering. "These two here aren't our slaves anymore, nor are they servants. In fact we are all lovers here. Bakura, Ryou, Yugi and myself are together, we are to get married soon." Bakura got up and took Yugi's hand and pulled him over to his seat and sat down with Yugi curled up in his lap, while he was whimpering softly in pain in Bakura's chest. "At the moment someone is out to kill Yugi and Ryou from what it looks like. Yugi was stabbed by a servant that was not part of the staff. Ryou and Yugi were both attacked just before as you saw. I'm trying to find out who did it but right now, I'll have someone escort you to your chambers and tonight we shall feast. Tomorrow we will start treaty negotiations."

"That is fine with me. I'm tired from my journey here."

Atemu called for a servant and they escorted King Aldwyn to his chamber. After he left Atemu sighed and got out of his seat and knelt down in front of Bakura. Yugi was still curled up in his chest, shaking.

"I think he's in fright, he's nearly asleep though." Bakura said softly.

Atemu nodded. "Alright let's get back to our chamber. Both of them can rest."

Ryou stood and Bakura moved Yugi gently around before standing up. Yugi whined in annoyance at being moved causing them all to smile.

* * *

Bakura laid Yugi down on the bed, causing a small whine, while Atemu pulled the blanket back over him. Ryou climb in the other side and pulled Yugi close to him. Atemu smiled and walked out to the balcony. Bakura frowned before following. Ryou watching them both as they disappeared. Ryou looked back down at Yugi who finished whining when he was moved around. Ryou smiled and tightened his arms around him. Yugi whimpered slightly before quieting down and cuddling closer before settling down again.

* * *

Atemu sighed and sat down on the railing and bent his knees and planted his feet firmly on the railing and had his head in his hands and elbows resting on his thighs. He couldn't believe that his two younger lovers were being attacked. There had to be something going on because it just can't happen out of the blue. Someone was trying to kill them all. Atemu sighed before jumping when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Atemu slipped the wrong way and was falling off the balcony.

Bakura came out and heard Atemu sigh and he placed his hand on his shoulder. He felt Atemu jump and as he did he started to fall off the balcony. Half his body was already off and Bakura having quick reflexes and grabbed Atemu's arm and held tightly and pulled him back. He wrapped his other arm around his back and pulled him off the railing and to his chest. Bakura could hear Atemu's heavy fast breathing and could feel him shaking. Bakura rubbed his back to sooth him.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"I... I-I think so. Please don't do that again."

"Normally when we come to see you don't jump that bad, than again you aren't in that deep a state of thought. What were you thinking that much about?"

Bakura and Atemu sat down on the ground leaning up against the railing. Atemu was sitting between Bakura's legs leaning up against his chest. Still trying to calm himself down.

"Just that someone must be trying to kill Yugi and Ryou. I'm worried that they might succeed. I don't want to lose them Bakura."

"Atemu calm down. We will just have to keep them with us all the time then or with someone that we trust. I think that Seto or Isis. I don't trust the council."

"Yeah I would trust Seto with my life after you."

Bakura smirked. "You know even if I was to take them to my thieve village. I have a couple of people I trust there with my life."

"What about the rest?"

"They don't dare cross me, Malik or Marik."

"Marik? That name sounds familiar. That was the name of one of the guards here." Atemu frowned.

"I know." Bakura smirked.

"Really?" Atemu frowned more.

"Yes. You ever wonder how I escaped from the dungeon?"

"The guard Marik was a thief. He was your thief." Atemu exclaimed.

"Yep. You ever wonder why he's not here anymore?"

"Not really. But I'm guessing he left sometime after you escaped."

"Yep he left a week after."

"You are good I have to give you that."

"Of course it comes with being a thief your whole life. If you aren't good you don't live long." Bakura smirked.

"And I just boosted your ego." Atemu groaned.

"Yes you did."

Bakura stood and lifted Atemu to his feet before lifting him up bridal style and heading back inside.

"Hey I can walk you know. The near death experience didn't damage anything."

"I know."

Bakura walked over to the bed and placed Atemu down behind Ryou who had fallen asleep. He then went over and slipped in behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around his waist. Before both fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

Hi everyone. As some of you may have seen I changed my name from inuyashagirl818 to shadowrealm818. The name didn't suit me anymore. But anyway all my exams apart from my english oral about Hamlet are finished and I can update quicker now. I won't be able to update tomorrow as I'm out camping so I'll mostly update Sunday, Monday or Tuesday.

Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 29 – Worries and Planning

* * *

Yugi woke later that day and opened his eyes it was past midday and was getting closer to sunset but it was still a few hours off yet. He saw Ryou and Atemu in front of him and felt arms around his waist and knew it was Bakura. Yugi smiled and rolled around and snuggled up close to him. He felt the arms tighten and he smiled and held him tightly.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better but it still hurts."

"What does? The injury?"

Yugi nodded and settled down in his arms and relaxed there. Bakura rolled onto his back and took Yugi with him who let out a squeak before he settled again. Bakura let out a silent chuckle and Yugi pouted at him. Bakura smirked and lifted a hand and held the back of Yugi's head and brought it forward and he kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Yugi moaned and pushed back against his mouth before fighting with the tongue and forcing it back before it started to retaliate and won its way back in. Yugi let out a soft whine before Bakura released his mouth. Yugi was blushing heavily and was trying to get air back into his lungs. Yugi rested his head on Bakura's chest that was also breathing deeply.

A little while later while the two were just resting there Atemu woke with Ryou a little while later. All headed down for the evening meal and with the Roman King. It went smoothly with no assassination attempts. After the evening meal all retired to their chambers apart from Atemu.

* * *

Layla had come and spoken with him earlier that day and told him that she was ready to conceive his heir when he was ready. Atemu really wanted to get it out of the way and asked her to retire to her chambers to wait for him there. When Atemu arrived he found that Layla was already waiting for him under a sheet.

"Lady Layla are you sure you are up to this? Your arm isn't still fully healed."

"I'm sure my Pharaoh."

She didn't raise her eyes from the sheet on her body. Atemu stripped off his clothes and moved to the bed. He saw there was a jar there full of oil. Atemu crawled onto the bed, under the sheet. He reached out for the oil and noticed that Layla wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the wall.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No my Pharaoh."

"You're looking away and haven't looked at me since I entered."

"It's against the law to gaze upon the Pharaoh. Punishment is death."

"Oh...I won't kill you if you gaze upon me Layla. You are to conceive my heir so I don't care but if it makes you more comfortable than do what you wish."

She smiled still looking away.

* * *

Atemu had done the deed with Layla, even though he had to get himself hard. Not to say it wasn't pleasurable for him but it wasn't the same as it was with his lovers.

Atemu entered his chambers to find his lovers laying there on the bed. Bakura in the middle with Yugi and Ryou on either side of him. Atemu stumbled over to the bed and as to not disturb them, collapsed gently across the end of the bed. He felt so bad. He felt like he betrayed his lovers with the deed he did.

Bakura opened his eyes when he felt movement, to see Atemu lying at the end of the bed with his back to them. Bakura knew that he'd gone to do and it seemed he wasn't all too thrilled. Bakura nudged the two laying on him. They all hadn't been asleep, just resting their eyes. Yugi and Ryou opened their eyes when they were nudged. They looked to Bakura before sitting up. Bakura moved and crawled over to Atemu and grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Atemu's eyes fluttered open and stared at the three for a moment before he sighed and they closed.

Yugi moved closer and sat behind his head and ran his hand through his hair and then over his cheek with the back of his fingers. Atemu opened his eyes again and Yugi saw there was regret and a hint of guilt. Yugi leaned down and kissed his lips gently and ran his tongue shyly over his bottom lip. Atemu opened up and Yugi traced out his mouth before withdrawing and leaned back and looked at him.

Yugi smiled down at him and turned to Bakura and nodded his head back to the top of the bed. Bakura nodded and Ryou and Yugi moved back and Bakura took Atemu in his arms and moved back to the head of the bed. He laid Atemu down next to Yugi who wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Ryou was perched next to Bakura and reached out for Atemu's hand and held it gently. Bakura moved back and Ryou lay down next to him.

"Atemu what's wrong?" Yugi whispered to him.

"I...It's nothing Yugi don't worry."

"It's not nothing please tell us we can help then."

"I feel like I betrayed you three by what I did." Atemu said softly.

All three frowned and looked at him. "Atemu don't say that. We don't think you betrayed us. Please don't think that Atemu." Yugi said as he sat up looking down at him.

"Yugi..."

"No Atemu you had too, so don't worry about it. We know you love us please don't think about it anymore." Yugi said desperately.

Atemu sat up and leaned up against the headboard and looked at him. Atemu smiled and pulled him close and hugged him tightly. Yugi smiled and hugged him back. Ryou hugged them both and Atemu moved his arm and wrapped it around Ryou and hugged him as well.

"So I get nothing. I feel so loved." Bakura said sitting there pouting with his arms crossed.

Yugi giggled and Ryou and Atemu shook their heads. Ryou let go and moved over to Bakura and pounced on him and hugged him tightly. Bakura smirked and he fell back on the bed with Ryou in his arms. Yugi moved and pounced on top of them getting an 'oof' from Bakura who gave a small playful glare at Yugi.

"You love me still." Yugi said giggling.

Yugi leaned over Ryou's shoulder and kissed Bakura's lips briefly before climbing off them and turning to Atemu whose arms were crossed and he was staring at the wall across from the bed. Yugi crawled back to Atemu's far side and noticed that he didn't even look at him. Yugi gave off a small whimper which caught all three people attention. Atemu looked down at him and saw Yugi looking at him worried. Atemu wrapped his arms around him and held him gently and buried his face in his hair.

"Please don't be upset anymore. You love us and we know that." Yugi whimpered in his chest.

"Shh, don't worry I wasn't thinking of that."

"Then what?" Yugi asked pulling back.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I promise."

Atemu kissed his forehead before moving and laying down on the bed. Yugi curled up next to him. Ryou lying next to Atemu on the other and Bakura behind Ryou. Atemu kissed Yugi's forehead before kissing Ryou and Bakura. Once everyone said goodnight to each other they slowly falling asleep. Bakura though stayed up for a while thinking things along the same line as Atemu had been.

* * *

The Roman King was in the palace for a week before everything was settled. There was no more assassination attempts on Yugi or Ryou which Atemu and Bakura were grateful for. The negotiations were for food trade between the two countries. Bakura had not said a word in these negotiations he was spying out anyone suspicious. He also suspected that the Roman King might have been behind the assassination attempts as well because he didn't seem to like Atemu very much.

During the time the Roman King was there Yugi, Ryou and Bakura had to address Atemu by Pharaoh out of respect because the Roman King found it disrespectful. Atemu had been so pissed when that happened but agreed just to make the negotiations run smoothly. But as soon as he left the room they addressed each other like they would normally do.

* * *

It was 4 week since the Roman King had left and plans for the wedding were taking place. Most of the plans were done and it was just getting the right date for it to be held and then things could be set into motion. Yugi and Ryou were mostly with Atemu and Bakura and when they weren't they were with someone they trusted. At the moment they were in the throne room with the council trying to decide on a time for the wedding.

"What about a month from now?" Atemu suggested and the council looked down at his schedule.

"No my Pharaoh that's when the rains start and things need to be watched in case people need to be evacuated from the flooded areas." Seth said.

"Ok" Atemu sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What about 7months? The rains go for a while and by then it should be finished and the water receding. People are then just planting their crops."

The council looked down at the schedule. "That could work my Pharaoh." Seth said.

"Good. Put down it down and I refuse to have to change it later to move it to a later date. Dismissed."

"Very well my Pharaoh." Seth and the council said.

Seth had a small smile on his face as he looked to the four as he left. Atemu sighed and leaned back in his seat. It was hard to decide when to have the wedding and with the rains coming in the next month or so he couldn't have anything to distract him. He want to be able to spend the whole day with his lovers after that and a whole night. Not having to leave in the middle of the night to attend to emergencies.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked softly.

"Yes?"

"You ok?"

"Never better." He smiled down at him.

"So we are getting married in 7months. Long time don't you think?" Bakura said.

"I know but with the rains coming I have to concentrate and I want to be able to spend the whole day and night with you 3 after the wedding. During the next 7months I'll be in and out during the night probably."

"I look forward to the wedding Atemu." Ryou said softly leaning over his seat and Bakura's to look at Atemu.

Atemu smiled at him. "Me too, me too."

"Plus Atemu by then it would be about a month before Lady Layla gives birth to your son." Yugi said with a large smile on his face.

"Yes true. I look forward to that."

Yugi and Ryou smiled at him and Bakura smirked.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	30. Chapter 30

Well here's the next chapter. I haven't finished the next chapter of 'Save Me' properly. I want to change a couple of the songs now. So I'll update that when I have done it.

Enjoy.

* * *

I have fast forward to the day before the wedding. I had no idea what to put in between the 7 months but I will put in a summary of what had happened in that time.

* * *

Chapter 30 – Marriage

* * *

During the time before the wedding Atemu was as busy as he said. He hardly slept with Bakura, Ryou and Yugi. He was always pulled away for emergencies and it meant less time with his loved ones. Yugi and Ryou were a little disappointed but knew they had to let Atemu do his work. Bakura a few times took over Atemu's emergencies at night to let him get some much needed sleep. Because of the constant waking up and working throughout the night and into the next day he would get very tired.

This year the rains were extremely heavy pretty much flooding all the low lying lands. Luckily for them the Kingdom was on high land but all the villages that rested next to or near the Nile on low lying land had to be evacuated. Atemu and his army even had to gone down to some of the more dangerous areas to help get people out before they were killed. Atemu had nearly lost his life because he rescued a little girl from the high rising water.

* * *

They had arrived to one of the villages that lived on extremely low lying land. The water level was already rising as the Nile flooded and the water washed off out and into the village. Atemu and his army moved in and started to help the villagers get out.

Atemu was in the middle of the village the water was nearly up to his horse's stomach and everyone in the village was out along with the guards. He started leaving as fast as he could. As he passed a hut he hear soft sobbing coming from inside. Atemu moved next to the door and pushed it open not getting off his horse. He called out to the one that was in there to come out.

Soon as small girl came floating through the water on a plank of wood. Atemu grasped her hand and pulled her up onto his horse with him. The water was now passed his horse's stomach and rising quickly. The young girl wrapped her arms around his stomach and sobbed in fright. Atemu soothed her for a second before getting his horse moving to the edge of the village. Where the land slopped up he could see some of his soldiers waiting for him. The water was now up to his horse's neck and his and the girl's body was sitting in the water. His horse was starting to panic as it tried to get up the slop and out of the water. But the weight of Atemu and the girl and with the sand all wet it couldn't get out.

Atemu called for the guards to lower rope down before he wrapped it around the girl's waist and secured it and then told them to pulled her up. Atemu got her to let go and she was pulled away. Atemu got off his horse and it finally could climb and ran out to the top where a soldier caught her and held her and calmed her. Atemu knew it was dangerous to be in the water with the Nile flooded meaning crocodiles would most likely be in there with him. His soldiers worked quickly after seeing this and hauled the girl up and released her from the rope and she waited for him.

They quickly threw the rope back down and Atemu grasped it in his hand and wrapped it in his hand before they started to pull him out. Atemu looked back to the water as he left it and saw why they were now seriously rushing. There was a crocodile there swimming towards him. Atemu screamed at them to pull him up quicker. Atemu felt around for something, anything. His hand brushed against something hard. He looked across and found a fairly large rock there. Atemu grasped it and looked back at the crocodile and waited till it was close enough. As it move to start climbing Atemu threw it was as much force as he could and hit it square between the eyes, causing it to retreat. Atemu felt himself being pulled quicker and was consistent.

Atemu let go of the rope when he was over the rise and he sat up and breathed deeply. The soldiers were all asking if he was alright. Atemu nodded and turned to his horse and saw the young girl that he had rescued standing there looking at the ground small sobs racking through her body. Atemu walked over and tilted her head up to see her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbing in his stomach, thankyous could be heard through her sobbing. Atemu calmed her before both climbed onto the horse before Atemu took her to her parents.

* * *

After Yugi and Ryou heard what happened they didn't let Atemu go for the night and were shaking. They were scared that if he went out again that he would they would lose him. After that night things weren't so dangerous as that night but Atemu was still leaving the palace and going to help move people from low lying land.

After the rains stopped the water slowly started to recede and the people started to head back to their villages to rebuild. Atemu had made the village where he saved the young girl from build on the higher ground so that if the same thing happened again they could leave easier.

Layla had a very large belly and it Yugi and Ryou would sit around to talk with and keep her company. They spoke with her about what she thought the gender would be or names that she thought would be nice. She refused to give any idea of names as it wasn't her choice on names but Yugi and Ryou finally got her to mention just a couple that she might like and think would suit the baby depending on what the child looked like. A few names were for the girl; Jamila, Jendayi and Kakra. The boy's names were Ammon, Abasi and Atsu. Yugi and Ryou like them as well. They sometime would feel her stomach and would feel the child move inside. It was a month away now before she was to give birth and Layla would just stay in her chambers and rest. It was tiresome for her to move around.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and all four lovers had been separated the night before and placed into different rooms. Atemu had Seth and Isis stay with Yugi and Ryou respectively. He wasn't about to just let them be by themselves.

All were getting ready and the servants were having the most trouble with Bakura because he wanted to be left alone to dress and not have oil put over his body. Eventually after threatening to carve out their inside while they were still alive and show the organs to them they left him alone to dress. Bakura was dressed in his normal style of clothing that was instead of red and blue it was a red shenti around his waist and a black robe that had trimming in red. He liked it but that didn't mean he would just start allowing Mai to make whatever she wanted. It would only be for special occasions when he would have something changed. Bakura sat down on the bed that was in the room and waited till he was called out.

* * *

Atemu was worry deeply about what was happening to Ryou and Yugi. He was scared that if they weren't watched properly they could be killed. Though no one had tried in the last 8months that didn't mean that it couldn't happen now.

Atemu sighed and placed the cape over his shoulders before placing the puzzle around his neck. He was wearing a black tunic and shenti that had a four gold bands running around his waist with a gold neck and shoulder necklace. A red cape sat over most of that. There was an arm band on his bicep of each arm and his whole forearms were encased in gold bracelet. The puzzles rope sat underneath the cape. The servants were running circles around him putting on jewellery and having oil put all over his skin. He was dressed in Atemu sat there as they worked.

* * *

Ryou was being dressed in a white tunic and shenti which made him uncomfortable. Ryou had both red and blue on the tunic to symbolise that he belonged to Bakura and Atemu. He was dressed in lots of jewellery and it got to one point where he thought that he wouldn't be able to walk with all the jewellery. They started to rub oil on his skin and Ryou screwed his face up in disgust. It made his skin look darker and it didn't suit him on bit. Ryou looked to Isis for help which thankfully for him she did.

"Ok that's enough don't put anymore on it doesn't suit him. Give him a towel so he can remove it."

"But Lady Isis the Pharaoh said for them to be covered in oil."

"It doesn't matter. He will not get angry with him. I'm sure he'll want his loved ones to look beautiful for him but Ryou doesn't look it with that oil on. He will be angry if you know it doesn't look good and you leave it on."

The servants nodded and hurried to do what Isis told them. Ryou took the towel and started to clean off the oil from his skin. Ryou was thankful that it came off he didn't like it.

* * *

Yugi looked out the window. He was happy yet nervous about the wedding. He looked to Seto who was with him and smiled thought Seto didn't return it, it could be seen in his eyes when the servants weren't looking in his direction.

Yugi was dressed also in a white tunic and shenti and it also had crimson and blue the same as Ryou but a lighter shade of it. Yugi also had much jewellery on and they had braided his hair back and the bangs at the side were each individually braided that was on either side of his face. Yugi had also refused the oil as he knew it wouldn't look good. Atemu had once tried to get him to and then he had been completely covered in it before having to go have a bath to clean the stuff off.

Yugi was ready and all that was needing to be done now was go to the ceremony. Yugi turned to Seto now who was the only one left as the servants retreated once they finished. Yugi smiled and Seto smiled back at him before they waited for a servant to come and collect them for the ceremony.

* * *

Atemu headed down to the temple for he was the first that would come. After that Bakura, Ryou and Yugi. He turned towards the Priest of the temple that would perform the ceremony he nodded his head and three servants headed off to the respective rooms and collected the three lovers. There were the gold band rings that had a small colour stone that was encased in the band. Each stone represent the person it was given by. Atemu's was crimson, Bakura's was grey, Ryou's was brown and Yugi's amethyst. There were three of each of these rings and sat on small pillows. Atemu stood at the end of the room with the Priest. The council and servants were all sitting inside on chairs.

After a few minutes of waiting the doors opened to reveal Bakura. He walked down the aisle with his menacing stare to those servants. He stalked up behind Atemu and stood beside him and went to peak him on the cheek but received a slap on the arm from the Priest. Bakura turned to him and was going to scream at him but Atemu placed a hand on his arm to tell him to calm down. Bakura growled and crossed his arms across his chest.

Ryou came in after him and walked quickly and stood next to Bakura who looked down at him and smiled. This shocked the Priest but he didn't let it show. Ryou stood close to him and didn't look from the floor.

They waited for a few minutes before Yugi showed up. He looked around and saw the council and servants all there. Yugi was so nervous that he nearly took a step back and ran if it hadn't been for Isis and Seto standing behind him at the door. Yugi nervously walked over and stood next to Atemu and stood even closer than Ryou did to Bakura.

"We are gathered here today to join these four for eternity. Now as there are no family members for three of the people here we will just skip the handing over and head straight to the rings. Atemu please step forward and turn to face your lovers."

The Priest walked over to the table and grabbed the pillow with his rings on them before walking back over and held them out to him. Atemu picked up the first and looked down at Yugi who wasn't even looking at him. Atemu gave a very soft chuckle and reached out and tilted Yugi's chin up to look at him. Yugi blushed softly earning him another chuckle but this time from Bakura. Atemu reached out and took Yugi's left hand and slipped the ring on his finger after moving two from his ring finger and placing them on his pointer finger. Yugi smiled as he looked that ring. This continued for everyone before they each had three wedding bands on their fingers. The Priest allowed for their kiss with each other.

The Priest turned to Atemu and indicated for him to come up. Atemu walked over and laid down on stone platform having his right side to them. Five guards walked over and each held down his four limbs and the fifth guard held down his hips down after moving tunic up showing his hips. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura stared confused and afraid, well a little for Bakura. The Priest walked over to where a fire was burning with hot coals and flame. There was a metal pole stuck in there. The Priest withdrew the pole and showed a glowing hot end. There was a symbol for infinity on the end glowing red hot.

The Priest walked over to Atemu who took a deep breath as the Priest brought the heat symbol to his right hip. Atemu bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. His hips and body held still as it was left for about 30 seconds. Atemu could smell his burning flesh and the feel it burn, sizzle and sort of melt under the heat. Yugi gasped and buried his face in Bakura's chest, hiding in his robe, Ryou was staring horrified and Bakura was gaping.

When the Priest removed the pole he placed it back in the coals to reheat. He turned to Atemu who was moaning in pain and still being held down till the Priest told them to release him. Atemu was slowly breathing deeply to control the pain that was on his right hip. The Priest motioned for him to be released and slowly the guards let go and Atemu's hand went to his hip but didn't touch to burn. He sat up and moved off the platform his tunic falling over the top making him hiss softly. He saw his three lovers and moved down to them.

"Atemu what the hell?" Bakura said.

"It has to be done. It's my symbol and it means that we are lovers and if someone believes that you aren't taken it shows you are. All of you have to get one." He said. "I never knew of it till I arrived and was waiting for you. I never knew."

"Fine. I'll go next." Bakura grumbled.

He pulled Yugi out from under his robe and passed him to Atemu. Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around him and was shaking. Atemu looked down at him and pulled Yugi way and knelt and motioned for Ryou to come closer.

"You do realise you have to have it done for our marriage to be complete right."

"Atemu please don't make me do that please." Yugi begged.

"I'm sorry Yugi but if it would make you feel better I'll have the council and servants leave and I'll come up with you. Both of you." He said and turned his gaze to Ryou who nodded. "Well Yugi?"

"I...I guess." Yugi said still trembling.

They turned back hearing the sizzling of burning skin to see Bakura's eyes closed tightly and a small amount of pain shown on his face. After the same amount of time the pole was removed and placed back in the fire. Once Bakura was let go he moved off and walked over to Ryou, Yugi and Atemu. He saw Yugi staring at the symbol on his hip and motioned him over. Yugi walked over and looked at it and trembled more, fear flowing more into his heart. Bakura lifted him into his arms and held him tightly.

"The next person..." The Priest said.

"I'll go." Ryou said and walked forward.

Atemu turned and motioned for the people to leave before telling the Priest to wait till they left. Once the door closed he nodded to the Priest who motioned for Ryou to the table. He walked over and lay down like the rest of them had done. His arms, legs and hips were held down. Ryou felt a hand through his hair and he saw Atemu standing there. Ryou gave a brave smile before turning and looking at the Priest who was walking forward with the hot pole. He brought it to his hip and the instant it touched Ryou screamed. His body trying to move away but couldn't. Ryou had tears falling from his eyes as he screamed in pain. He could feel the skin burning and sizzling and the smell of his own burning flesh. As soon as the pole was lifted the pain lessened a bit but was still very painful. He was taking deep breathes to calm himself down and tears still fell from his eyes.

Ryou felt himself released before he was lifted off the platform from his left side and found himself in Atemu's arms. Ryou gripped his tunic as Atemu walked back to where they had been standing when they first arrived. He placed Ryou and the ground before turning to Bakura and Yugi and walked back over.

The Priest was reheating the pole and Bakura was attempting to calm Yugi. He was up next to the platform Yugi still in his arms. Yugi's whimpered in fear and clutched Bakura tightly. Bakura looked to Atemu and sighed. Atemu moved over and stood in front of him and ran his hand through Yugi's hair.

"Shh, it will be over quickly than we can stay here till you have calmed down before we go to the feast, ok?"

Yugi nodded and still held on tightly. The Priest turned to Atemu and nodded. Atemu sighed and nodded his head for Bakura to place Yugi on the platform. Bakura sat him down but Yugi refused to let go. Bakura and the guards pried Yugi away and Bakura walked around to Yugi's left side and shooed the guard away and rubbed Yugi's stomach before he held his hips down. Yugi was already in tears before it started. Atemu ran his hands through Yugi's hair.

The Priest walked over and pressed the heated pole down on to his flesh. Yugi threw his head back and screamed in pain. It hurts so much for him. Yugi's tears increase by three times and he just continued to scream. As soon as it was removed he still screamed in pain. Bakura still held his hips down till he was told to release them. Yugi was screaming and sobbing in pain. Atemu placed gently kisses over his forehead now and still ran his hand through his hair and whispered soothing words in his ear.

Once the guards let go Bakura instantly grabbed Yugi's hands and held them away from the burn, knowing it would just hurt him more to touch it. He made Yugi wrap his arms around his neck and he wrapped an arm under his back and one under his legs and lifted him off the platform. He walked over and sat down next to Ryou who looked at Yugi and started to press kisses on his forehead and cheek. Atemu sat down on his other side and looked on.

The Priest and guard had left after and now it was just the 4 now married couple left in the temple.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – Essence of Atemu

* * *

It had taken Yugi twenty minutes to stop crying and he just lay in Bakura's arms sniffing. His eyes were red and puffy. Bakura wiped away the last of the tears and moved his tunic up and looked at it. It was red and angry, just like their own. Yugi moaned softly and sat up more in Bakura's arms and looked down at the burn mark. Atemu watched his lovers sadly and moved around and sat in front of Bakura and turned Yugi to look at him. He cupped his face in his hands and brought his face forward and kissed him gently. His thumbs rubbing away any tears that may have remained. He pulled back and looked at Yugi who's eyes were closed and his forehead leaning against his own.

"I'm sorry I had to put you three through that."

"It's alright Atemu." Yugi said opening his eyes to look at him. "It will only hurt for a while." Yugi smiled before leaning back in Bakura's arms.

"Still I'm sorry. I know it hurts. How about we go see Isis in the healing chambers quickly and get a small bandage across these so that they don't get rubbed on by our clothes."

Everyone nodded and they filed out of the temple and back into the palace and to the healing chambers.

* * *

They had been and then gone to the feast that was prepared. No one had started eating and were just waiting for their Pharaoh and his husbands. Every single servant was in the dining hall. Once he arrived and sat down they were motioned to eat and did so lots of chatter started back up while they ate. Yugi started eating and it felt like eyes were on him and he raised his eyes and looked around the room. He spotted someone he recognised but the person wasn't looking at him. Yugi's eyes widened and he shakily grabbed Atemu's arm and shook it.

Atemu turned his attention to Yugi with a frown. He saw Yugi's eyes were wide and staring at a certain servant along one of the tables.

"Yugi?"

"The...one who...attacked ...m-me."

Atemu rose to his feet instantly. "SEAL THE ROOM! NO ONE GOES IN OR OUT!" He boomed causing every single voice to immediately stop talking and the only noise that could be heard was the doors closing and guards standing there ready to defend their Pharaoh.

"Yugi where?"

Yugi lifted his hand shakily and pointed at a female servant. She had red hair and a lightly tanned skin. Her eyes were a green bluey colour. Her eyes widened as Yugi pointed at her and she jumped up and looked around seeing the guards coming towards her. She jumped on the table and started to run to the window but was tripped by Joey who had been sitting with a couple of friends to talk through dinner. Joey stood dusting off some food from his clothes and looked at before grabbing her arms and pulling them harshly behind her back and pulled her off the table and to the floor where he knelt across her legs waiting for the guards. She struggled and screamed at him to release her.

The guards came to a halted in front of Joey before one moved forward and took the girls arms and Joey released them and stood up and walked over to Seto who was standing as well now along with the rest of the council. Joey walked over and sat back down in his seat. The guards pulled the girl to her feet after her arms were shackled behind her back. She was dragged up before the Pharaoh who's eyes were flashing dangerously and the dark shadows surrounding him. She whimpered in fear but kept silent.

"Who ordered you to kill these boys?"

"I will not say. Torture me all you like, you will learn nothing."

Atemu chuckled darkly and a tentacle of shadows moved and wrapped around her neck. It was ice cold making her shiver. It detached from the rest and stayed around her neck acting like a necklace but a very cold, scary and powerful necklace.

"Fine, take her to the dungeons and get the information anyway you can. I want to know who sent her and why."

"Yes my Pharaoh."

The guards dragged the girl down between the aisle and out the door and to the dungeon and started out on the punishment.

"Continue." Atemu said and sat down, arms across his chest.

"A-Atemu?" Yugi said shakily.

"Yes?"

Atemu looked down to see fear coming from Yugi's eyes. Atemu sighed and kissed his forehead gently.

"Eat. She can't touch you. Once I find out who I'll deal with it and she will be sent to the shadow realm."

Yugi nodded and went back to eating.

* * *

Later that night after they all retired back to their chambers. Bakura and Ryou had moved in some time ago so now they all just sleep together. Bakura pushed Atemu back into the middle of the bed and attacked his lips. He kissed him harshly before pulling off the cape, puzzle, necklace and then the tunic before working on the shenti. He flung it off and trailed kisses down his throat and chest.

**Start of Lime **

Yugi moved over after shedding his own clothes and attacked Atemu's nipple and sucked it in his mouth. Ryou doing the same and was also undressed. Bakura pulled away and looked down to a panting and moaning Atemu that was under Yugi and Ryou. Bakura quickly shed his clothes and gently placed the ring on the bedside table before grabbing Atemu's puzzle and removing it from his neck and started to nip at Atemu's stomach. They all had small bandages on their right hip. He left the bed and grabbed to pieces of silk material that he'd gotten from Mai and came back while Yugi and Ryou were distracting him he grabbed one of his arms and tied it to the bed head and then tied the other up as well.

Bakura moved down further and nipped gently along Atemu's penis before nipping the tip. He caused Atemu to shudder and start to squirm. Yugi and Ryou continued to suck on his nipples but trained their eyes to what Bakura was doing. Bakura moved and deep throated him in one go and Atemu moaned loudly, arching his back and fisted his hands in the silk ropes that he noticed were tied to his wrists about his head. Bakura chuckled and it set vibrations through him. Atemu gave a screaming moan and started panting hard. Bakura started to suck harshly and Yugi sat up and moved down next to Bakura and reached around under his body and took hold of Atemu's balls and started to squeeze each one at a different time. This caused Atemu to scream loudly as he released into Bakura's mouth. Bakura drank it all and sat up with Yugi next to him giggling along with Ryou, Bakura had a smirk on his face. Atemu panted harshly and looked at them.

**End of Lime**

"Mmmm..." Bakura licked his lips. "Essence of Atemu."

Atemu gave a playful glare. "Fuck you."

"No no that's what we are going to do to you. But later...feel free to do so if you can."

Yugi had disappeared from the bed when they were talking and went to the balcony and sat in the corner and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Hey where did Yugi go?" Atemu said after a bit.

Bakura looked around and saw the balcony door open. "I know, both of you stay here. Ryou have some fun with him he can't escape now."

Ryou nodded and looked at Atemu and moved and laid his body over his and kissed him and ran his hands over his body.

Bakura smirked and left the bed and headed to the balcony door. He saw Yugi was sitting on the ground looking at his knees and shaking a little. Bakura moved and sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Yugi leaned over and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Yugi why are you out here?"

"I'm scared. What if I do something wrong."

"You won't ok. I help you with it all ok. If you want I will prepare him and then I'll take you through it all. You can just do it gently if you wish or you can do what Atemu will most likely will beg and do it harder and faster. It's your choice. You are the one that's pleasuring him so you do what you want."

"Ok. You'll help me?"

"Yes, don't worry."

Bakura reached between his legs and stomach and stroked his penis. Yugi moaned and let go of his legs. Bakura smirked and got to his feet and pulled Yugi up with him and both walked inside. They saw Ryou was rubbing both their arousals together having Atemu arch up to him. Bakura smirked and led Yugi back over and sat him down. Bakura grabbed the large jar of oil and coated three fingers in it and sat back down.

"Ryou ok you've torture him enough." Ryou giggled and moved off, leaving a panting and sweating Atemu.

Bakura moved in between his legs. "You do know this might hurt for your first time right?"

"Yeah...I do."

**Start of Lemon**

Bakura nodded and pressed a finger into his entrance and stopped seeing Atemu shift under him. Atemu stopped moving and he started to push his finger in and out till he relaxed completely and laid there. Bakura added a second and stopped hearing a soft hiss. He saw he was trying to control his facial features and waited a minute before he started to stretch him gently. After he deemed it was stretched enough he added his last finger and he heard Atemu grunt and his hands hold the ropes tightly. Bakura pushed them in and out gently till he relaxed again and then thrusted them forward and hit the bundle of nerves. Atemu cried out and arched his back over the bed. Bakura smirked and did it again. Atemu cried out again before he pulled his fingers out and Atemu gave a groan of discomfort at that.

"Shh it will be alright you'll be filled again. Yugi come here."

Yugi shuffled over and Bakura moved him to sit between Atemu's legs. Bakura got some oil in his hands and started to lather it over Yugi's arousal causing him to moan and his head to roll back. Atemu smiled at the sight. Bakura stopped and Yugi whimpered. Bakura moved him forward more and Atemu when he was close enough wrapped his legs around his waist. Bakura leaned over and whispered what he was to do. Yugi nodded after and bit his lip.

Yugi shakily held Atemu's hips, careful of the bandage not touching it. He looked to Atemu's face and saw him smiling and he nodded to him. Yugi nervously started to push in and stopped half way to look at Atemu. He had heard him groan slightly and it caused him to stop. Atemu looked at Yugi and urged him on. Yugi whimpered and pushed the rest of the way in, moaning at the heat surrounding him. He stopped when he was seated and he was shaking.

Atemu rolled his hips against Yugi's and both moaned. Yugi started to pull out and push back in gently and slowly got the rhythm and was gently brushing against the bundle of nerves. This caused Atemu to moan and fist his fingers gently in the silk material. Yugi continued the gently pace and was panting softly enjoying the feeling of beings buried inside Atemu.

"Yugi...please... faster...harder." Atemu panted and moaned.

"N-No...I want...to do ... it this way... for my first...time...doing it...Maybe next...time."

Atemu groaned when Yugi told him this and continued to pant and moan. After about five minutes Atemu release violently on his and Yugi's stomach and tightened around Yugi's penis. Yugi moaned and started to thrust in a little quicker before releasing and he slowly lowered himself on Atemu panting. Yugi went to pull out but Atemu's legs were still wrapped around him. He looked up to see Atemu looking down at him. Yugi smiled and leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. Atemu grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled it before pressing his tongue in. Yugi moaned and slipped himself out. Yugi pulled away and rolled off and lay down next to him.

Yugi looked over and saw Bakura and Ryou watching him and Atemu. He'd forgotten they were there. Yugi blushed darkly and hid his face in his hands. Bakura chuckled and crawled over Yugi and pulled his hands away. Yugi blushed darkly and Bakura leaned down and kissed him.

Ryou moved over and leaned down to Atemu's stomach and started to lap at his stomach removing the cum that was there. Atemu grew aroused again watching him lap at his stomach. Ryou sat up when it was gone and his hand reached down and gently stroked the hard organ there. Atemu moaned and arched his back off the bed. Ryou giggled and reached for the oil, he lathered himself up and looked to Atemu and moved forward a bit. Atemu's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Don't bother preparing me. I'm stretched." Atemu said.

Ryou giggled and placed the jar down and held Atemu's hips and pushed in. Atemu face screwed up a little before relaxing and rolling his hips into Ryou's. Both moaned and Ryou pulled out and pushed back in again. Slowly picking up the pace as Atemu begged desperately. Ryou started to pound in hard and fast causing Atemu scream at each thrust and hit of his sweet spot. Ryou reached down and started to pump him in time with his thrusts before Atemu release violently again and Ryou came just after. Ryou pulled out and rolled over onto Atemu's other side panting. Ryou leaned up and kissed him gently before falling back onto the bed. Atemu closed his eyes and slowly started to fall asleep. He felt weight on his stomach and found Bakura sitting on his hips.

"You going to go to sleep before I get to have you?" Atemu moaned softly panting harshly. "It's alright I'll let you sleep after."

Bakura leaned down and started to suck on his stomach where his cum was. Atemu moaned and started to arch his back weakly. Bakura leaned down further and sucked the cum off Atemu's penis that started to harden again. Atemu screamed as Bakura harshly sucked the cum off his now very sensitive penis. Once it was nearly completely hardened Bakura let go leaving Atemu panting harshly but weakly. Bakura smirked and lathered up his penis a lot before reaching over Atemu a releasing his arms from the silk material. Atemu's arms just flopped down above his head. Bakura chuckled and lifted Atemu up and gently rolled him over.

"Kneel for me. I'll hold you up."

Atemu knelt and placed his hands down in front of him and they were shakily holding him. Bakura wrapped his arm around his waist and slowly pressed in. He heard Atemu gasp and a soft hiss as he stretched even more to fit to his size. Bakura pushed all the way to the hilt before holding still. Once Atemu pushed back against him and moan Bakura knew he was ready.

"You know why I'm taking you like this?" Atemu just shook his head. "I can hit you deeper this way."

Atemu moaned at what Bakura said and pushed back again. Bakura chuckled and slowly started to pull out and push back in again. Once he was sure he wasn't going to hurt him he pulled out nearly all the way and stopped. Atemu froze unsure what was going to happen. What he wasn't prepared for was when Bakura thrusted back in hard and fast hitting him dead on and he threw his head back and screamed. Bakura continued to thrust in hard and fast causing Atemu to scream more, but it started to turn hoarse. Bakura continued slamming into him.

Yugi moved and crawled under Atemu's arms and took his arousal in his mouth and started sucking. Atemu let out another scream and moved and took Yugi in his mouth after seeing Yugi's arousal. Yugi let out a scream which sent vibrations through Atemu's and Atemu screamed doing the same.

"Ryou..." Bakura grunted and Ryou looked up and saw Bakura nod his head over. "Sit over...Atemu's upper back."

Ryou crawled over and sat over Atemu's back but didn't sit on him. Bakura leaned over Atemu's back and turned his head and took Ryou's apparent arousal in his mouth. Ryou screamed and leaned over his back and sucked on the skin on his back. Ryou release quickly as Bakura dragged his teeth roughly over his arousal. Ryou held Bakura's shoulders as he climbed off Atemu and collapsed on the bed. Yugi released in Atemu's mouth who drank it all and started to lick it removing the cum that might be left. Yugi lifted his hands and started to knead his balls in his hands. This sent Atemu over the edge and he released violently in his mouth. Yugi drank it hungrily before quickly moving out from under him. Bakura felt Atemu tighten around him and he thrusted in harder and deeper bring short screams that died in Atemu's throat. Bakura released into Atemu's passage mingling with the semen of Yugi's and Ryou. Bakura pulled out of him and Atemu collapsed in his arms. Bakura pulled him back against his chest and Yugi moved forward and clean the rest of the cum off his limp penis before moving away.

**End of Lemon**

Bakura lay down with an half asleep Atemu on top of him and Yugi and Ryou laid down next to him and cuddled to them both. Yugi and Ryou leaned up and kissed Atemu's cheek before doing the same with Bakura and lay down.

"Good night Atemu, Bakura, Ryou." Yugi said sleepily.

"Night Yugi, Bakura, Atemu." Ryou replied.

Atemu mumbled a night to them but it just sounded like a jumble of words. Bakura grunted a night before kissing all of them. Atemu opened his eyes after.

"Love you all." He said before falling into a deep sleep.

All three left awake smiled before replying and went to sleep.

* * *

The next couple of days Atemu couldn't get out of bed at all. His back hurt too much so Yugi, Ryou and Bakura attended the meeting and brought him food and everything. Till he was able to walk around without pain or limp he stayed in bed resting with his lovers looking after him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey everyone. Just to let you know I have a poll up and I was hoping you would take 2 minutes to put one in if you already haven't.

But anyway hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 32 – Twins and the Truth

* * *

It had been a week after the wedding and the lady in the dungeon had been tortured every day and had yet to reveal anything. Yugi and Ryou were at the moment just sitting with Lady Layla talking when she gasped and held her stomach. She looked to Yugi and Ryou.

"Go get Isis quickly. The baby is coming."

Ryou nodded and ran off leaving Yugi with Layla. Yugi pushed her back gently onto the bed. She was breathing gently and holding her stomach. Yugi looked down and saw a liquid substance on the sheet and her clothes. Yugi smiled at her and rubbed her stomach gently.

"That's it, Layla breath gently Isis will be here soon."

Layla smiled and gasped as she was hit with a contraction. Yugi was panicking now; he didn't know what to do. The doors slammed open revealing Isis with a few of her servants following behind with a large bowl of water and towels.

"Yugi out I will take it from here. Ryou's gone to go get the Pharaoh and Bakura. No one is to enter till I come out to see you."

Yugi nodded and left the room and sat in the hall, leaning up against a wall. A few minutes later he saw Atemu, Bakura and Ryou running down the hall towards him. Yugi smiled and stood up. Atemu stopped in front of him.

"What's happening?"

"Layla is giving birth. Isis said for no one to enter till she comes out to see us."Atemu nodded.

* * *

Atemu sat down on the ground after a few hours of his feet hurting. Bakura, Ryou and Yugi had sat down after an hour. Atemu sighed as he looked at the door. They could hear Layla's screams through the door. He was wondering what his child was going to look like, what to name him or her, if the child survived birth. Things were just rushing through his head.

* * *

It had been 10 hours since they arrived at the door and it was way passed night fall. They still sat there on the floor waiting. They suddenly heard a small baby's cry as it popped out. Yugi jumped on him singing. 'You have a child, you have a child.'

- Back in the room –

"Come on Layla another push and the child will be in the world."

Layla pushed hard and there was suddenly a baby's cry filled the room. Isis passed the child to her servant who wrapped her in a towel and went across the room to where and large bowl sat to wash the blood from its body.

"It seems there is another. Come on push."

It was another 10mins before the last child came out and then there were two sets of cries filling the room. Isis passed the child to another servant who took the child and washed her.

"I'll be back in a minute after I show the Pharaoh his children." Isis spoke and Layla nodded and laid there resting.

* * *

Atemu was now standing and pacing in front of the door. He didn't understand what was taking so long. He had just heard the first child's cries not only 9mins ago and he was still waiting to see. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura were watching him pace in front of the door. Not a second later there was another set of cries that could be heard. Yugi jumped up and down with Ryou who latched onto Atemu who was looking bewildered.

"Two children Atemu, you have two children." Yugi and Ryou said together.

Atemu just nodded dumbly still in shock. Atemu heard the door open to reveal Isis with two bundles, one under each arm.

"My Pharaoh, your children. You have a boy and girl and both are healthy. You want to come and say hello."

Atemu walked forward after Yugi and Ryou nudged him into movement while they giggled. Bakura stood behind them with his arm around either waist. Atemu stood in front of Isis who passed him the children.

"They are twins my Pharaoh."

"Really?" Yugi asked happily.

"Yes."

Atemu hugged them gently to his body as their small fingers latched onto his tunic. Atemu smiled and turned to Yugi, Ryou and Bakura and walked over to them. Bakura moved and stood behind Atemu and wrapped his arms under his waist. Yugi and Ryou peer into the bundles and smiled. They looked so adorable.

"Atemu can I hold her?" Yugi asked looking at him.

Atemu nodded and passed her to Yugi and turned to Ryou and passed the boy to him. Both smiled and held them securely to their bodies and kissed their foreheads gently.

The boy had Atemu's hair and sharp face. They couldn't see his eyes as they were closed. The girl had Atemu's hair as well but it fell down like Layla's long hair. And like her brother's her eyes were closed and she had a soft looking face like her mothers.

"What you going to name them my Pharaoh?" Isis said.

"I haven't a clue."

"Atemu can I suggest something?" Yugi said.

"Yes?"

"Let Layla name the girl."

Atemu smiled and nodded. "I think I'll name him Atsu."

Isis nodded. "My Pharaoh come inside. I think Layla would like to see them and then she can choose the name for the girl."

Bakura still with his arms around Atemu's waist walked inside with Yugi and Ryou following behind with the children in their arms. Isis walked over to the table where two pieces of papyrus sat. She grabbed the quill and dipped it in the ink and filled in the boys details. Yugi and Ryou walked over to Layla who was laying on the bed.

"Layla want to look at the twins?" Ryou said.

"Yes please."

Yugi passed over the girl to her before Ryou passed the boy. Layla held them gently and smiled. Atemu smiled down at the children before turning his attention to Layla.

"Layla you may name the girl if you want. The boys name is Atsu."

"No it should be you that names her."

"Layla I want you to name her."

"Layla you knew a couple that were good. Choose one." Yugi said.

"O...k. Um..." Layla looked down at the girl before looking at the boy. "Kakra. Her names Kakra."

Yugi smiled and looked at Atemu who didn't stop smiling. "I like it. Both names mean twin."

"Now I think you 4 should leave now."

"Why?"

"Well considering you 4 are gay I think you will be scared for life. It's time to teach Layla how to breast feed."

Yugi and Ryou squeaked and said goodbyes and left the room quickly. Atemu and Bakura smirked and followed after Ryou and Yugi, heading off to their room to sleep.

* * *

Atemu after breakfast the next morning, sent Yugi and Ryou to Seto and Joey for the time being while he went down to the dungeon with Bakura. Bakura shivered slightly as they descended down into the dark stairwell. Atemu noticed this and looked at him.

"Bakura you don't have to come. You can go and find Yugi and Ryou."

"No I'll come. I'm not scared." He growled softly at him.

Atemu chuckled as they walked down the torch lit stairwell. As they reached the bottom they heard female screams of pain. Bakura smirked and they arrived at where the female servant was being tortured. This was the one that tried to kill Yugi.

"Ok stop." Atemu said.

The guards turned and stopped instantly. The girl's sobs could be heard.

"You know if you just tell us the information than you wouldn't be in this pain."

"Not a chance." She snapped.

"Fine. Guards you can go for a break. I understand Bakura wants a turn."

The girl looked to the white haired male and gulped. He had an evil aura about him that told her that he would be worse than the guards and it kind of reminded her of the one she served. The guards left her on the ground and went back to the main area of the dungeon.

Bakura grabbed three chairs and sat two next to each other and the other facing the two. He walked over to her and hurled her off the ground and sat her on the single chair and forced her bound hands over the back of the chair. She gasped in pain. Bakura grabbed some rope from the table and looped it between her bound hands and tied it to the under part of the chair.

Atemu sat down on one of the two chairs that sat next to each other and crossed his arms over his chest and had his eyes narrowed at her. Bakura went back over to the table and grabbed a knife and walked back over. He stood behind her and ran the tip along the front of her neck causing her to flinch away and shiver in fear. Bakura ran it down the side of her face. Never cutting her...yet.

"Hey Atemu am I allowed to cut off parts of her body?"

"If you think that will work."

"Do your worst nothing will work to get me to tell you what you want." She glared at them.

"Bakura."

Bakura cackled evilly before running that sharp part of the blade along the top of her right ear where it connects to the skull. She whimpered as he trailed it down the back and to the bottom. Blood started to run down her neck. Bakura moved to the back of her arm and stuck the knife in and pulled it down. The girl threw her head back and screamed.

"You going to tell or does Bakura have cut of a part of you."

"Fuck you."

"Go ahead Bakura."

Bakura leaned down to her ear. "I'm going to enjoy this. How would you like to have one ear? Or would you like a scar like mine on your face?" She remained silent. "Ok both then. I'll start with the scar."

Bakura moved to the side of her face she was going to cut and took hold of her head with his free hand. He brought his knife to the under part of her eyes and pressed down and dragged it down to the bottom of her chin. She was gritting her teeth together. He positioned the knife near the middle of her nose and where her eyes started and dragged it across near her ear. Bakura then did the other that was under it at the bottom of her nose and where the cut on top started and dragged it across to her ear. There was blood running down her face, neck and mingling with her clothes.

"You going to tell now or do I have to cut off your ear too?"

She turned her face and sap in his face. Bakura grunted and wiped from his face with his sleeve. He moved around behind her and to her left side and held her hair tightly in his spare hand before bringing up the knife and he slashed her left ear right off. She screamed in pain and Bakura let go of her hair and sat down next to Atemu. Her ear was sitting down next to her on the ground.

"How long till you think it will take till she tells?"

"Not long. I take an arm next. I would take her tongue but then she wouldn't be able to speak. Just let her calm down."

After 10 minutes Bakura stood and walked behind her. "Now are you going to tell or does one of your arms going have to go."

"N-No I'll tell."

"Very well tell us. Who sent you to kill my loved ones?" Atemu asked.

"King Aldwyn. After your father left and arrived to stay with him. They devised a plan to get rid of them both." She said with tears.

Bakura growled and Atemu's powers activated and the shadows surrounded him. "Bakura get over here."

As Bakura stood behind him, a large black hole appeared underneath her. "You will spent the rest of eternity in the Shadow Realm, the monster feeding on your flesh; you will be unable to die."

After he finished she fell with a scream into the dark abyss. Atemu turned and stormed down the hall of the dungeon his shadows lashing out. Bakura followed silently behind. Atemu headed up to the throne room where his council would be.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou head down to the throne room after talking with Joey. They followed after Seto before he stopped and stood still.

"Seto?"

"You might want to go back to Joey you two."

"Why?"

"Because the Pharaoh is not happy. His shadow powers are in use." Yugi gasped and sprinted down towards the throne room. "Yugi wait!" Seto called after him before sprinting off after him with Ryou following.

* * *

Yugi entered the throne room to see a black mist swirling around Atemu who was sitting on the throne with the council standing in front. Yugi ran forward and jumped onto him and hugged him tightly. Yugi felt the shadows disconnect him from Atemu. They were cold and icy. They placed him down on his seat beside Atemu, before retreating. Yugi looked at him and could clearly see anger on Atemu's face and he could feel it in his shadows. Yugi whimpered catching Atemu's attention. Atemu held out his hand for him, no shadows surrounding it. Yugi held his hand and he felt Atemu pull him to stand before bring him down into his lap. Yugi shiver as the shadows wrapped around him though they were warmer this time.

"Shh, I'm not angry at you."

"I know that. Why are you angry?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

I'll start posting chapter one of Nomead Prison once I have re-read the chapter for any errors. Also those who haven't posted a result on my poll please do cause then it tells me what I should work of more.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 33 – War Planning and Worries

* * *

"_Shh, I'm not angry at you."_

"_I know that. Why are you angry?"_

* * *

Atemu was about to reply when Seto and Ryou came in. Ryou ran over and sat down on Bakura's lap and looked to Atemu. Ryou's eyes because saucers at seeing the shadows wrapped around Atemu and Yugi. Ryou reached out with his hand to Atemu but as soon as it got close to the shadows they lashed out and zapped him lightly as a warning. Ryou whimpered and shrunk back. Atemu's anger that second grew.

As the shadows had never come in contact with Ryou they didn't know he wasn't a threat. They knew Bakura because of when they left the dungeon Bakura tried to comfort him. Now that they had made the Pharaoh mad they knew what Ryou was to him and weren't going to hurt him next time he tried to touch Atemu. A couple of shadows reached out towards Ryou's zapped hand but Ryou and tried to get away but Bakura held him there. As the shadows wrapped around his hand they started to sooth it. They latched onto his hand and pulled it back towards Atemu who took hold of his hand.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked.

"I just found out who's been trying to kill you."

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"King Aldwyn and my father. I kicked him out of the palace after he asked why Bakura became the ring holder. He must have gone to Rome and they made plans. King Aldwyn never liked me and I guess he is trying to just get rid of me but first getting rid of you two before going after Bakura and I."

"Wh-What are you going to do?" Yugi asked.

"Declare war. We have the Millennium items so it will be fine. I will not be in any alliance that threatens or attempts to kill of the ones I love." Atemu growled out angrily his shadows lashing out at anyone too close that they didn't know. "Seto take Yugi and Ryou back to Joey or to Lady Layla, I or Bakura will come and collect them when we are done here."

"Yes my Pharaoh."

Yugi shook his head and held on to him. "Yugi please go. I don't want you around when I plan this."

"No Atemu please just let me stay."

"No Yugi." Atemu growled. "You will go with Seto to either Joey or Lady Layla."

Yugi whimpered and jumped off and ran out the throne room doors. Ryou ran after him with Seto behind. Atemu sighed and turned back to the council to make plans for the war. He had to get his army assembled and strategy on the way.

* * *

Yugi ran down the halls towards Lady Layla's room. He didn't want to get Joey involved and he just wanted to sit with the children in his arms to give Lady Layla time to rest. Yugi stopped outside Lady Layla's room and knocked on the door. He heard an 'enter' before he pushed the door open. He saw she was sitting on the bed, leaning against the head board with the children sitting in her arms. Yugi smiled and shut the door behind himself.

"Come over Yugi."

Yugi smiled and ran over and climbed on the bed and looked at the children. She smiled and handed one to him. It was Kakra. She now had her eyes open and he realised they were crimson like her fathers. Yugi bit the inside of his lip and forced a smile down at her. Lady Layla realised something was wrong.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"I know there is something. You are forcing a smile on your face. What's happened?"

"Atemu found out who has been trying to kill me and Ryou. He's in the throne room preparing for war. He sent me and Ryou out and I didn't want to but he got angry. I don't know what he's going to do but what happens if he and Bakura decided to join the army. I don't want to lose either of them."

Yugi had a few tears falling from his face. Kakra noticed his distress and started to cry. Yugi noticed.

"No, no please Little One don't cry. I'm ok." Yugi hugged her gently and she calmed down and held his tunic in her hands.

"Yugi if you don't want to them to go then tell them. Tell them why you don't. I'm sure they will listen."

Both heard the door opening and saw Ryou coming in. Yugi turned away and Ryou walked over after closing the door behind him. He held Kakra more and played with her hair, twirling the gold bangs in his finger and tweaking her nose gently making her giggle. Yugi smiled and felt a pair of hands be placed on his shoulder before they wrapped around his shoulders and hugged him. After hugging him they released him before Ryou sat down in the middle of the bed near Yugi.

Ryou looked across at Atsu and saw he was fighting his way in his mother's arms over to his twin sister. Ryou smiled and looked up at Layla.

"He doesn't like being away from his sister for long especially since he sees her falling asleep."

Ryou and Yugi smiled. Yugi climbed off the bed and moved towards the cot and laid Kakra down gently before moving back to the bed and taking Atsu in his arms. The young boy was crying softly trying to get to his sister. Yugi smiled and kissed his forehead before placing him down next to her and laying the sheet over the both of them. Atsu calmed down and soon followed his sister off to sleep. Yugi smiled down at them before heading to the door.

"Yugi we have to stay here love."

"I just want some time alone Ryou. I'll be up in our chambers. I'll be there when you, Bakura and... and Atemu come back."

Yugi left the room and Ryou watched sadly as he closed the door.

"Ryou, Yugi's just a bit upset about what happened in the throne room. He'll sort it out when Atemu and Bakura go see him after collecting you."

"I hope so."

* * *

Yugi wandered through the halls back towards his chambers. Yugi pushed the door open and made his way to the bed. He curled up before bursting out crying. After a few hours he went to sleep.

* * *

Atemu and Bakura had been the throne room till night fall and they were now going and collecting Ryou and Yugi from Lady Layla's chambers. Atemu pushed the door open and saw Ryou sitting on the bed with Atsu and was tickling his stomach while the little baby giggled and rolled around. He looked around but didn't see Yugi anywhere. Atemu and Bakura walked in and closed the door and walked over to the bed. Ryou stopped and saw that Atemu looked a little angry now.

Atemu took a deep breath before sitting down and looking Atsu. He smiled and reached out and took him in his arms and kissed his forehead. Atsu clapped his hands hard to Atemu's cheeks leaving him shocked when he pulled the baby away. Ryou giggled and Bakura snickered and Atsu had a scowled on his face.

"I think he knows you made Yugi upset or because Yugi made Kakra nearly cry because he was upset with you. Either or but I don't think Atsu happy with daddy." Layla said trying to hide her amusement.

Atemu closed his eyes as he sighed and opened them slowly and looked down sadly at his son and hugged him to his chest and let his head fall.

"I'm sorry my son. I better go see Yugi."

He pulled away and saw Atsu face smiling happy as he giggled and clapped his hands together. Atemu smiled and handed him to Layla and took Kakra and hugged and gave her a kiss before biding goodnight to Layla and then leaving the room with Ryou and Bakura. After the door closed he turned his head to Ryou.

"Where did he go? I told him to stay with either Joey or Lady Layla." Atemu spoke angrily making Ryou flinch and press close to Bakura even though he was angry with Yugi but didn't blame Ryou.

"I'm sorry he didn't listen. He said he was going back to the chambers and that he would be there when we go back. I've already had dinner but I don't know about him. I'm sure you have as well."

"We have. I'll deal with him when we get back."

"Stop it!" Ryou said now angry. "You don't know why he left in a hurry. You don't know why he left to go back to the chambers. I don't know either of those but what I do know is he wanted alone time. You want to know what he said to me as he left he I'll tell you word for word. _'I just want some time alone Ryou. I'll be up in our chambers. I'll be there when you, Bakura and... and Atemu come back.'_ He even paused before he said your name Atemu. You upset him. That must be why he ran and why he wanted alone time. Don't yell at him ask him why nicely and gently. Don't get angry. It's not fair on him because you caused him to be upset."

Atemu looked away and headed back down the hall. Ryou looked to Bakura and he could see he got through to him but he didn't know about Atemu. Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist and pulled him along after Atemu.

When they arrived back at the chamber they noticed that Yugi was sleeping on the bed. Not under the covers. They already had been feeling cold along the corridors but because the balcony doors were open it was far colder in here. Atemu moved over the bed and saw that Yugi was shivering but had his back to him. Atemu slipped the sheet from under him without waking or moving him and covered him up.

They all stripped down and changed clothes before climbing in. Atemu sat next to Yugi and rolled him onto his back and saw tear tracks that had stained his face. Atemu closed his eyes tightly before opening them and laying down and holding a sleeping Yugi to his body. Ryou lay down next to Yugi and Bakura next to him. All watched Yugi till they fell asleep.

* * *

Yug woke the next morning to see that the sun was rising. He realised that he hadn't woken since he came back to the chambers the night before and he hadn't eaten because of it. Yugi was now feeling hungry. Yugi went to sit up but found there were arms wrapped around his waist. Yugi looked down and recognised the hands immediately. Yugi gently pulled them apart before slipping out of bed and walked out onto the balcony.

He stood there for 5mins before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a head rested on top of his. Yugi sighed and turned around to see Atemu. Yugi looked away before he was redirected his gaze back to Atemu. Yugi took a step back and was now pushed up against the balcony.

"Yugi why did you leave Lady Layla's room yesterday when I told you to stay till either Bakura or I came to collect you both?"

"I wanted to be alone to think."

"It looked like you did more than just think when you got back here. Why were you crying?" He asked gently.

"Why else!" Yugi screamed at him. "YOU SCARED ME WHEN YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE THE THRONE ROOM! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM NOW THAT YOU HAVE DECIDED TO DECLARE WAR ON THE ROMAN'S!? I'M SCARED BECAUSE I FEAR I'M GOING TO LOSE YOU AND BAKURA IF YOU DECIDE TO GO!! I DON'T WANT THAT!!" Yugi screamed, tears falling from his eyes.

His screaming caused Atemu to take a step back and it also caused Bakura and Ryou to wake and come running over to see Yugi screaming at a surprised Atemu. Yugi slid to the floor sobbing his knees. Bakura walked behind Atemu and pushed him closer to Yugi. Atemu turned to him and he just saw Bakura point to the sobbing boy on the floor. They turned their attention back to Yugi when he started to talk.

"I don't want to lose you. I don't." Yugi sobbed.

Atemu quickly knelt down and wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him to his chest allowing him to sob there. Yugi wrapped his arms around him and gripped his tunic tightly in his hands.

"Shh, you won't lose me or Bakura. I don't plan on leaving any of you anytime soon."

"How do you know I won't lose either of you? Things could happen and you could get killed anyway."

"Yugi I don't want to leave and we will both try our hardest to not die out there and we will both try our best to come back."

Yugi sobbed again in his chest, while Bakura moved over and wrapped his arms around Yugi and Atemu. Ryou moved over to the other side and wrapped his arms around Yugi and Atemu as well.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Please don't kill me for this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 34 – Gone and Sealed

* * *

It had been a week since they found out who had been trying to kill Yugi and Ryou and now it was the day that Atemu, Bakura and the army headed out to have war with the Roman's. It had seemed that they knew that the war was going to happen and were already on their way to Egypt. Now the battle would be on Egyptian grounds.

Atemu was glad that his Kingdom was in the middle of Egypt meaning that Yugi and Ryou wouldn't be close to any battles and he had sent word out that the people living nearest to where the battle would most likely take place were to evacuate back to the Kingdom and stay there till it was over.

Yugi and Ryou had been trying to get the two to stay and conduct the war from the Kingdom but all attempts were in vain. Atemu had been spending some time with his son and daughter when he could so that he could have as much time as possible with them before he left for who knows how long.

They were in the throne room with Yugi and Ryou sitting in their seats and looking at the floor. Bakura and Atemu were in their armour and sitting and talking with the council. Suddenly what caught Yugi and Ryou's attention was when Atemu addressed Seto directly.

"Seto I'm leaving you in charge with Yugi and Ryou. In the event that either or Bakura or both of us not return Yugi and Ryou are to take over and rule together meaning Egypt will have two Pharaoh's. It is too much for either of them to handle by themselves so I expect you help them when need be. Once my son has found someone and is old enough he will take over."

"Yes my Pharaoh."

"Atemu what are you talking about?" Yugi said.

"Yugi in case neither Bakura or I return for some reason you and Ryou will rule over Egypt together as Pharaoh's till our son is old enough and has found someone."

"But..."

"Yugi please don't argue with me. Bakura and I have talked about it and have both agreed. Please don't go against me on this."

Yugi nodded and looked away. It sounded to him that Atemu didn't want to return. Atemu and Bakura stood and headed down the steps with Yugi and Ryou following sadly behind. When they reached the front of the palace they saw the soldiers all lined up waiting there in the front of the palace thought there were more waiting outside the Kingdom, many more. There was over 10,000 soldiers from all over Egypt ready to fight for their country in the name of their Pharaoh.

Atemu and Bakura turned to Yugi and Ryou and knelt down in front of them. They said their goodbyes and hugging them tightly while they two kissed them desperately before swapping to the other. Atemu and Bakura stood after and walked down the steps and got on their horses and headed out of the gates not looking back knowing there were tears flowing down their loved ones faces.

Yugi and Ryou ran up to their chambers and to the balcony and watched desperately as their loved ones slowly disappeared out of sight with the army and off to fight with the Roman army.

* * *

For 4 months following Yugi and Ryou would stay at the palace with most of the council that hadn't joined Atemu and Bakura in the war. They looked after the people that had evacuated and made sure everyone had enough food and that there was enough being taken up to the battle zone. Seto helped them along the way with Joey for support about everything.

Yugi and Ryou spent plenty of time with Layla and the two children. They enjoyed their times with the two children and would take them away from Layla to allow her rest and sleep that she wouldn't get most of the night. The two would take them to the gardens and sit under the tree they would sit under with Atemu and Bakura.

* * *

It 5 months since Atemu and Bakura had left and gone to war. Yugi and Ryou were sitting in the throne room with the children in their arms dealing with a few issues here and there. They didn't know what was happening at the front of the palace and making its way to the healing chamber.

* * *

The gates to the palace were opened quickly and two wounded people being carried by two soldiers on the back of horses were coming in quickly. The two wounded were passed down to other guards and raced through the palace to the healing chamber. A couple of servants saw who they were and ran to the throne room to find Yugi and Ryou. The two wounded were raced into the healing chamber where Isis was working. She gasped seeing the two and quickly got them placed on the bed and started working on them.

* * *

The servant raced into the throne room collecting glares from the remaining members of the council but the servant ignored them and looked towards Yugi and Ryou who were still holding the children in their arms.

"The Pharaoh and the Thief King are back and are being rushed to the healing chambers." She said quickly.

Yugi and Ryou were up in an instant with the children held close and they raced past the council and towards the healing chambers. The council and Seto following behind them. Yugi pushed the door open only to be shooed out by Isis's assistant. Yugi and Ryou caught a glimpse of Atemu and Bakura on the bed. They were bloody and were breathing harshly and heavily.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other after the door was closed. They could see fear in the other's eyes. They looked down at the children who started to cry. Both boys tried to calm them the best they could till they fell asleep. They had explained to the council and Seto when they arrived what they'd seen before the doors were closed.

* * *

It had been six hours since Isis shooed them out and Yugi and Ryou sat together with the children resting in their arms still. They were extremely worried now that it had been so long since Isis shooed them out and they were expecting the worst.

They looked up with Seto when the doors opened and revealed a blood cover and tired looking Isis. She didn't express anything that had happened in the room. She motioned for them to enter. Yugi and Ryou scurried to their feet and moved inside and to their lover's side. Both were asleep and they had nothing on apart from a sheet covering their lower regions. They saw stiches everywhere and there were many small minor cuts. Both were placed on a bed together. Yugi nearly let out a sob but controlled himself and turned to Isis.

"Are they going to be alright?"

"I'm afraid not. They are too badly injured and even after all that I tried I can't save them. They will wake but they won't live for long. Maybe till next morning. I'm sorry I did what I could but they have lost a large amount of blood and their injuries are too severe; there is no way I can save them."

Yugi and Ryou placed the children down on the spare bed in the middle both still asleep. They moved over to their look a-likes and caressed their face and let out a sob. Yugi buried his face in Atemu's neck as he sobbed harshly. Ryou buried his face in Bakura's shoulder that wasn't injured and cried. Their cries woke their lovers who wrapped their arms around them and tried to calm them. Though it hurt to make the simple movement they still did so.

Yugi and Ryou pulled away and looked down at them. Atemu reached up and brushed Yugi's tears away while Bakura pulled Ryou down and kissed away his tears even though after they did this both would have tears just replace them.

"Please don't be sad. We'll see you again." Atemu said. "I want you both to promise you won't kill yourselves and leave the children without a parent to teach them how to rule later."

"Atemu please don't go, please don't you and Bakura go." Yugi begged.

"I'm sorry but both Atemu and I can't stay Yugi. We both know our injuries are to severe and we won't last long."

Yugi and Ryou let out a sob and hugged them careful though of the injuries that they had. Seto and Isis looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. Isis nodded and Seto turned to the four.

"There may be a way to save them but they won't be in this time." Yugi and Ryou eyes snapped to him and Atemu and Bakura looked at him. "What Isis and I are suggesting is to put Atemu and Bakura's soul into the items so that when Yugi and Ryou are reborn after they die, in another time they can hopefully meet again if they have the items. Though I'm not sure if they will have their memories or they would just be hidden, that's up to the gods but that's the only thing I could suggest."

"Please!" Yugi and Ryou said desperately at the same time.

"It's not up to me or you. It's up to them."

Bakura and Atemu looked at each other before looking to Seto and nodded. "Do it Seto but you'll need to be quick." Seto nodded and hurried out of the chamber to collect what he needed. "Yugi can you bring the children over so I can see them one last time."

Yugi nodded and took hold of both of the sleeping children and handed them over to Atemu. They felt themselves being moved and woke. They looked around before they looked up at the one holding them. They seemed to sense something was wrong and immediately started crying. Atemu tried to calm them and eventually it worked before Yugi handed them to Bakura to see him once more before they had to go. They got a servant to collect Lady Layla to come and get the children and take them from the healing chambers so that they didn't see the death of their father's.

Once they were gone they Yugi and Ryou lay down next to them and stayed with them till Seto came back with what he needed to move Atemu and Bakura to the items. Yugi and Ryou were kissing them both desperately as were Atemu and Bakura. They didn't know how long it would be before they would get to see their loved ones again or each other.

Soon Seto came back and he had a large old book, candles and a knife. He set everything up and turned to Atemu and Bakura. He gave them the items to place around their necks before he could. Yugi and Ryou said one last good bye and gave them both their last kiss before backing off and holding each other as tears fell. Atemu and Bakura hugged and gave each other one last kiss not knowing if they would be able to see each other.

Seto took the knife and took hold of Atemu's palm and made a small slice there before moving the knife and placed 2 drops of blood on the eye before cleaning the blade completely of Atemu's blood and doing the same with Bakura and on the ring. He went and stood at the end of the bed and held the old book in front of him and started to chant. There was a gold glow from the items that lasted for 10mins as Seto continued to chant as the two gradually started to faded into the puzzle or ring, depending on what one they had, before nothing left but the two items.

Seto started another chant and there was another gold glow which started from both items before mingling and wrapping around the other and then disappearing. Seto moved over to the bed and picked up both items and turned to Yugi and Ryou who were both crying in each other's shoulder. Seto walked over and wrapped his arms around them to comfort them.

Once they calmed down somewhat Seto placed the puzzle around Yugi's neck and it glowed showing it now accepted him and the other around Ryou's and it glowed as well showing he was accepted. Seto hugged both again before taking them back up to their chambers. He sat the two down and knelt in front of them.

"I will help you both with ruling over Egypt and tomorrow I will have it know to all of Egypt that the Pharaoh is dead and that they know have to new Pharaoh's as you two. I heard from the soldiers that came back. They say we won the war." Yugi and Ryou nodded and Seto stood and left the room before stopping and looking at them. "I am sorry about Atemu and Bakura. I also linked the two items together so they won't be alone while they wait for you two to come back to them when you die. You'll see them again I have a very strong feeling of that. Please trust me on that you two, you'll see them again."

After Seto left Yugi and Ryou crawled further onto the bed and moved under the covers. They held each other as they cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

As the years went by Yugi and Ryou ruled together. They looked after their son and daughter that was theirs because of being married to Atemu. Atsu was very protective of Kakra and wouldn't allow her out of his sight when another boy was around. He didn't trust them. He was always there to protect her and comfort her when something bad happened.

As the years went by Yugi and Ryou told their son that as he hit 16 that he would soon have to start looking for someone to marry and they wanted him to choose someone out of love so that when he was ready he could take over the throne. Even Kakra wanted to look for someone and she eventually found someone after her elder brother did.

After 2 years of getting to know the one they loved they were married. Both weddings on the same day as them being twins and they both wanted it on the same day as the other. After the wedding and the marking they had the feast. Atsu was crowned Pharaoh the day after leaving Yugi and Ryou to step down happily. Kakra stayed living at the palace not wanting to be away from her brother even though she had her husband. She just couldn't leave him.

* * *

The day after Atsu was crowned Pharaoh Yugi and Ryou met up with their son and daughter and Seto who was still High Priest, though he had someone in training to take his place. They were all sitting out in the garden as the Ra set on the horizon.

"Atsu, Kakra, Seto we are going to be leaving you tonight."

"Where are you going?" Kakra asked not understanding.

"To the afterlife till we are reborn so that we can be with your other 2 father's."

All three gasped. Though Seto wasn't that surprised but he knew they were going to end up following them after their loved ones sooner or later.

"Seto after we die I want you to seal these in the pyramid that was made for Atemu, Bakura, Ryou and I." Yugi pointed to the items. "I want you to break the puzzle and lock them both away."

"I will Yugi."

Yugi smiled sadly. "Please don't be sad for us. We just can't stay here any longer. Our hearts have been aching since they died even though we still had each other but it wasn't enough, we weren't completely whole." Ryou said.

"We will die tonight and we want all the ring and puzzle sealed in the pyramid."

"We want you to look after your mother and each other when we are gone. We don't want to see you any time soon in the afterlife."

"We better get going. We have seen Isis about something to put us to sleep peacefully so we better get going."

Yugi and Ryou stood up embracing their children before swapping and then hugged Seto thanking him for everything and asking him to look out for their children. Atsu, Kakra and Seto all had tears in their eyes as Yugi and Ryou left the garden and headed up to the their chambers where the two vials of poison waited for them.

Ryou and Yugi crawled onto the bed and under the covers before drinking a vial each and placing them down on the bedside table and then lay down together in each other's arms.

"How long do you think it will take?" Yugi asked.

"When I got them from Isis she said not long and it wouldn't be painful. I love you Yugi."

"I love you too Ryou. See you in the afterlife."

"Yes."

Ryou and Yugi leaned forward and kissed gently, their items trapped gently between them each one touching both men. As Ryou and Yugi pulled away they felt suddenly sleepy and they held each other more tightly before they lost consciousness and slowly stopped breathing and passed on.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry it's not the end I would never leave it like that. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

I told you I wouldn't leave it like the last chapter ended. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 35 – Ryou meets Bakura

* * *

**Three Thousand Years Later**

Young Ryou Bakura walked along the dark street towards his house. He lived in the more wealthy part of Domino City. He was just now coming home from grabbing groceries after being at the library till it closed just reading. He had a bag of groceries in hand a few extra things for dinner and just extra bits and pieces. Ryou looked up from the ground to find he had accidently bumped into someone and when he went to apologise he was backhanded by a drunk and knocked into an alleyway.

As he landed his hand went out behind him to try and stop the rough decent but as he did his hand landed on an old beer bottle and smashed right under his hand. Hence his hand was impaled with pieces of broken glass. Ryou screamed in pain and cradled his hand to his chest. He peered down at it and saw many pieces of glass stuck there. Ryou pulled out a few of the larger ones before he stood and headed home with the grocery bag in his good hand.

Ryou stood at the front of his house and saw that there was a parcel on the door step. Ryou put the grocery bag down and fished out his house key before opening the door. He picked up the grocery bag and placed it inside beside the door before picking up the parcel and taking it inside with him. He placed it down on the hallway table and locked the door behind him.

Ryou headed up to the bathroom to clean up his hand. It hurt so much. Ryou ran his hand gently under the water to wash away any blood before he pulled out twicers and started to pull out the pieces of glace in his hand. Ryou was sobbing as he started to pull out the first. It hurt so much that he just wanted to stop and leave it be. But he knew he couldn't do that. Once all were gone he rinsed off his hand and pulled out the antiseptic cream and placed over his hand. Ryou sobbed harder before he wrapped his whole hand in a bandage to stop the cream from coming off.

Ryou sniffed before putting everything away and headed back down stairs he grabbed the groceries from the front door and walked into the kitchen. He placed everything away before grabbing out the food for dinner and started to cook. Once he was done he preparing and it was out cooking he went back to the hallway and grabbed the parcel and went back into the kitchen.

Ryou looked at it and saw that it was from his father. Ryou sighed. His father was never home and now he had sent him halfway across the world to Japan by himself. He had to pack and unpack everything before having to go to school which he had to enrol in himself. All his father did was supply money for food, electricity, and water bill and school fees. It was just Ryou in a large house, alone.

Ryou opened the parcel to be met with a lot of shredded newspaper. There was a note placed on top.

_Ryou,_

_I won't be home this time either for Christmas or your birthday. I'm sorry I had to make you pack everything and move. I knew you didn't have any friends back in England and because you knew __Japanese I thought it would just be appropriate to send you to Japan. I know you'll make good friends there. _

_Enclosed in this parcel is the amount of money you will need. There is enough money to last you two months, but I will still give you money every month, the extra money is in case you want to have fun with your new friends. _

_There is also a gift that I picked up at the market in Egypt. I hope you like it. _

_Dad_

Ryou's mouth was open after he read the amount of money his father was giving him. He didn't understand how his father could give him that much but didn't question it. He would have heaps of money left over. He wouldn't even need to use half of it as he had no friends here and didn't believe that would happen here either.

Ryou looked down at the parcel and stuck his hand in and felt around. He felt a piece of leather rope there and enclosed his hand around it and pulled it out to reveal a large ring that had a triangle in the middle and in the middle of the triangle was an eye. On the outside of the ring were 5 spikes that hung down. Ryou smiled at it and tapped it. It was made out of gold. Ryou still couldn't believe his father could pay for something that expensive. It was real gold and it would have costed so much.

Ryou smiled and laid it on the table gently like it would break before sticking his hand back in and pulled a large envelope full of money. Ryou took a look inside and found it was all in Japanese and there was a lot of it. Ryou placed it down on the table and quickly turned over his food before picking up the money and went to secret compartment he found and took the cash out and placed it inside with the little he had left. Ryou turned back to the table and checked the parcel again to make sure nothing was left before chucking it and the pieces of newspaper in the bin and turned back to dinner.

After dinner Ryou cleaned up and re-bandaged his hand before heading off to bed. The Ring still left on the kitchen table.

* * *

Ryou woke to his alarm clock ringing, telling him to get up and get off to school. Ryou groaned and turned off the clock and set about getting ready. Shower, dress in school uniform, re-bandage his hand, breakfast, teeth and get lunch made.

Ryou was now at the kitchen bench making lunch. He caught the Ring out of the corner of his eyes when the sunlight hit it. Ryou smiled and continued making lunch and then put everything in the sink and then headed upstairs with the Ring in his hand to his room to get his bag. His bag was sitting on the end of the bed. Ryou sat down and placed the Ring beside him and placed his lunch in his bag. Ryou looked to the Ring and picked it up and then put it around his neck. The instant it touched his neck he felt himself fall into darkness. His physical body fell onto the bed and rested peacefully.

* * *

Ryou felt himself land on a bed. He looked around to find he was on a bed that was surrounded by many different things. There were mainly artefacts that his father had given him from the many places he'd been. Ryou pushed himself up against the headboard of the bed, scared. He didn't know where he was and it scared him. Ryou looked around for an exit and the only one he found was open with a shadowed figure standing there. Ryou screamed and scurried off the bed and into the corner of the room.

The figure watched the boy as he screamed before running to the corner of the room. He walked out from the door way and into the room. He sat down on the bed and watched the boy. He noticed that the boy looked at him in confusion as to why he looked like him. The figure looked down at his hands and found that his skin was now pale and he brought his hand up to his right hand side of his face and found that there was no scar there anymore.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you come over so I can take a better look at you?"

Ryou shook his head and the figure noticed that he had a dark bruise on the side of the boys face. He then also noticed the heavily bandaged hand. He wanted to Ryou to come closer so that he could remove those injuries from him.

"How about we get to know each other then maybe you come closer so I can look at you?" Ryou thought for a second before nodding. "Ok. My name's Bakura, what's yours?" He asked even though he knew Ryou's name.

"Ryou. Your names the same as my last."

"Trust me I have had this name since I was born."

Ryou nodded. "Where am I? How'd I get here?"

"You are in your soul room. I pulled you here once you put the Ring on. I reside in the Ring after having to be bound to it in order to meet my loved ones when they become reborn into the world. I was dying along with my other lover and we were sealed with in an item. He lives in another item."

"Oh. Is there a way I can get back to my body?"

"Yes, close your eyes and wish to be pulled back. You can do the same when you want to come back here."

"O...Ok I have to go to school."

Bakura nodded and Ryou concentrated and felt himself back in his body. He found he was lying on his bed with the Ring around his neck. Ryou reached around his neck to take it off when he saw something appear floating in front of his bed.

_/Please don't take it off. I won't hurt you. I don't have any wish to. Please don't put me back in the dark./_

Ryou let go and looked at him. Compared to when he met him in the soul room he was transparent. Ryou looked at him before he looked down at the Ring and then he saw the time on his watch and gasped. He was going to be late. Ryou jumped up and grabbed his bag in his good hand and raced out of the room, throwing the bag over his shoulder. He grabbed the keys from the hallway table and raced out the door, locking and ran off to school.

Bakura had retreated to the Ring when Ryou disappeared from his room and was now waiting till he stopped running. But decided while Ryou was to talk to him.

_/What's this school thing?/_ Bakura asked and Ryou stopped and looked around trying to figure out when the voice had come from. _/Yes it's just me. I can talk to you while I'm in my soul room. So what is it?/_

"It's where I go to learn." Ryou whispered so that people would think he was strange as he continued walking to school.

_/Oh ok. You can talk like I can just think them across. I'll hear. I have been hearing your thoughts since you put the Ring on./_

Ryou nodded and started to run off to school.

* * *

Ryou arrived at the gates ten minutes before the bell went and he looked around him there were people around him all dressed as the school policy said. All looking the same, nothing different or out of place. Ryou looked down at the Ring and took hold of it. He could hear Bakura panicking but he placed it underneath the jacket, keeping it from view. He heard Bakura sigh and he giggled softly. He then could feel Bakura glaring at him a lightly.

Ryou walked into the school grounds and up to the main building. He looked around before walking over to someone.

"Hi can you tell me where the office is?"The person grunted and pointed down the hall. "Thankyou."

Ryou walked off in that direction and soon came to a door that said 'Office'. Ryou walked in and up the reception. There was a young lady sitting behind the counter typing away. Ryou walked up stood there.

"Um... excuse me?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Um... I'm new here and I'm meant to come and get a timetable."

"Name?"

"Ryou Bakura."

She shuffled through some papers. "Here it is. This is your timetable." Handing it to him before looking for something else. "And here is a map of the school with the building numbers on it. They correspond to the numbers at the start of the room number. The letter at the end is the room you have to look for."

"Ok. Is there anything else?"

"No, your teacher in the respective class will have your books for you. Here..." Pointing on the timetable. "Is your locker number and your combination. I recommend you change it so that if someone finds your timetable they don't go through your locker. Your locker is in this building so go find it and change it before heading off to your homeroom. Have a nice day."

She went back to work. "Thankyou very much. You also have a nice day." Ryou said before he left.

_/Well that was fun./_ Bakura said sarcastically as he appeared beside him.

Ryou gasped. _\Bakura what are you doing?\_

_/What? No one but you can see me./_

_\Really?\_

_/Yes./ _

_\Ok\_

Ryou walked along the hall to find his locker. After 5mins he found it and changed his combination quickly before running along the hall towards homeroom. He knocked on the door before walking in. He kept his head down and walked towards the teacher.

"You are the new student, yes?"

"Y-Yes, I-I'm... R-Ryou. Ryou B-Bakura." Ryou stuttered in fear.

"Ok well choose a seat anywhere you can and welcome."

Ryou nodded and choose a seat up the back of the room. Bakura appeared beside him sitting cross legged in midair.

_/You know they can't do anything to you./_

_\I know but I'm nervous and I have never had any friends in my life.\_

_/Really?/_

_\Yeah.\_

Bakura sat there looking around the room before spotting someone in the other corner at the back with his head down. He gasped and stared. He could never forget that hair. But made him frown was the look of the look on the boys face. It was like he wished for death and he could see the ugly black bruise on his face.

_\Bakura?\_

_/Nothing I'm fine./_

Bakura disappeared back into the Ring leaving Ryou to frown. He didn't understand why the spirit suddenly just disappeared but decided to continue listening to the teacher as he read the notices.

* * *

Bakura sat in his soul room looking at the sheets on the bed. He was surprised at the condition of the boy and it scared him that he mightn't have the Puzzle. Bakura saw his door open and knew there was only one person that would enter and it wasn't Ryou. He was still scared of him. He saw Atemu enter and look at him before going and sitting on the bed.

"Hi love what's going on? I noticed another door when I came down the corridor between our two items."

"Ryou. Ryou got the Ring. He's wearing the Ring. He doesn't remember me so I guess either both need to have the items and maybe us tell them everything or the gods didn't give them their memories. Ryou's injured but he doesn't trust me enough so I can't heal them till he trusts me."

"I'm sure he will just give him time."

"I saw Yugi. He doesn't look good. He looks like he's being beaten an inch from death and he just doesn't look like he had the will to live."

"I just hope he had the Puzzle and he is working on it. I don't want to lose him."

"Neither do I."

Bakura and Atemu lied down in each other's arms and lay there till the end or Ryou 's day before Atemu left. It wasn't time for him to know of the other spirit that could enter the Ring.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

Chapter 36 – Yugi meets Atemu

* * *

Yugi limped home after a long day at school. He's day was the same as always wake up, get beaten by father, go to school and get beaten by bullies, come home get beaten even more and go to sleep.

Today was worse with the bullies.

_--Flashback--_

_Yugi whimpered as he hurried to the library. He knew that if the bullies caught him he would be in so much pain. Yugi nearly cried out in victory as he saw the door to the library but he was suddenly grasped and pulled away. Yugi wanted to cry out in fright but a hand over his mouth kept him quiet. Yugi was pulled into an abandoned classroom. There was dust everywhere. Yugi was tossed to the floor and he looked up fearfully at the bully, called Ushio, that made his life hell. _

"_Where's our payment?"_

"_I-I-I-I-I-I-I d-d d-don't h-h-have any m-m-money a-at all."_

"_That's too bad. I guess we'll just beat it out of you. I hope you enjoy this. You would get away with it if you paid us."_

"_I can't g-g-g-get an-any."_

"_You could if you tried." _

_Ushio snapped his fingers and his gang members attacked. Yugi cried out as he was kicked and hit. Yugi curled himself into a ball but they soon pried him out of it. Yugi begged and begged for them to stop but they didn't. _

_After 5mins the bell ran and Yugi mentally thanked whatever God was looking after him. They sneered down at him before each gave one last kick or hit and backed off. Ushio walked over and lifted Yugi off the ground by his hair. Yugi gave a small cry. _

"_You better have the money we want or you will go through something that is twice as worse as that."_

_Yugi whimpered before Ushio slammed his fist into his stomach before letting Yugi go and he felt to the ground and curled up there. He didn't care about lessons at the moment; he was just trying to let the pain subside a bit before he attempted moving around. Yugi ended up laying there curled up on the ground for an entire lesson before he dragged himself to his feet and going to next lesson. _

_--End of Flashback--_

Yugi entered his run down house quietly and tried to hurry up the stairs to get away from his father. His father was drunk even since he could remember and he was always beaten since then.

Yugi was about to enter his room when he grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown to the ground down the hall. Yugi whimpered when he looked up to see his drunken father advancing on him. Yugi curled up but was pried from his position and a fist came down and got him straight in the stomach. Yugi couldn't even cry out as the wind was knocked out of him. He was pulled to his feet by his hair. A fist came in contact with his stomach again and again. Yugi begged desperately when he could for his father to stop.

Yugi was beaten for over an hour before he was thrown down the hall before his father walked down stairs and out the door to go to the pub. Yugi whimpered and pulled himself to his feet before limping into his room. Yugi collapsed on his bed and hid under the covers from the cruel world.

Yugi pulled out a gold box from part of his mattress that he'd cut out to hid it from his father. His grandfather had given it to him before he passed away. Yugi had already finished half of it and Yugi started to pull out pieces and started to put them together. It was another hour till he realised that all he had to do was put the last piece in. Yugi felt so tired and he picked up the last piece before placing it in, but as he did he passed out.

* * *

Atemu was sitting in his soul room in the Puzzle after what Bakura had told him. He wondered if Yugi would have the Puzzle. Atemu gasped and bolted to his feet feeling the Puzzle being completed. He quickly left his soul room and appeared in the physical for the first time in 3000 years even if it was in spirit form.

He looked down and saw a small little boy hidden under the covers. Atemu moved around and saw that Yugi was under the covers and a few bruises were on his face. Atemu returned to his soul room and walked to the door that appeared in the hallway and across to the door and into Yugi's soul room. Yugi's soul was curled up on the bed. Atemu noticed that it was dark for someone that used to be bright and cheerful. He noticed games everywhere but they were covered in dust like they hadn't been used in a long time. Atemu walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. He brushed the hair from his face.

The second Yugi felt someone there he sat up instantly and whimpered in pain. He looked around and saw Atemu sitting there. He noticed that he looked similar to him, but he had more gold bangs going up in his hair and there was crimson tipping his hair and his eyes were also crimson. There was a difference with Atemu this time, he was pale.

Yugi went to run off but Atemu wrapped his arms around him and held him on the bed. He could feel Yugi shaking in fear and he let out a sob in fear.

"Shh I have no wish to hurt you." Yugi felt he could believe him, though he was still a little scared cause he didn't know where he was. "I'm Atemu what's your name?" He lied just like Bakura.

"I-I-I'm Y-Y-Y-Yugi." Yugi stuttered fearfully.

"That's a nice name." This made Yugi smile slightly. "Now calm down I'm going to heal your injuries if you let me."

"O-O-Ok."

Atemu laid him back down on the bed and placed a hand to hover above his face and a blue glow healed the injuries there.

"Anywhere else?" Yugi nodded. "Where?"

Yugi sat up and blushed as he removed his shirt. Atemu gasped at the bruises but not only them but how skinny he was. Atemu healed the injuries and then noticed that on Yugi's right hip. There was the symbol of their marriage. Atemu frowned reminding himself to ask about it later.

"Is there anymore?" Yugi nodded. "Where?"

"Um...my legs?"

"Oh. Not meaning to sound perverted but do you have something on underneath you pants?" Yugi nodded. "Ok good. Now here put this on."

Atemu summoned a long large shirt and passed it to Yugi who put it on. Atemu pointed to the pants he was wearing before he turned around. Yugi slipped his pants off and held the shirt down to his boxers. Yugi coughed slightly and Atemu turned back around. He gasped and ran his hand along Yugi's legs healing them. Atemu felt a lot of magic leave when he went over one particular bruise and knew that the bone had been fractured. He healed the rest of the bruises before giving Yugi back his pants and turned again. Yugi slipped them on tapped Atemu shoulder.

"Yugi who do you live with?"

"My father." Yugi whimpered in fear. "He's drunk all the time and he beats me because of it. He's not the only one. There are boy's at school who also beat me."

"Oh Yugi I'll look after you ok?"

"Ok. But where am I?"

"Your soul room that in the puzzle. Now to leave all you have to do is close your eyes and concentrate to go back it's the same if you want to come. I can also pull you into your soul room myself."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't without letting you know first."

Yugi smiled cuddled up to Atemu's side. He like Atemu, he felt he could trust him and he was nice. Atemu lay down with Yugi next to him.

"Why are you a spirit of the Puzzle?"

"Well I was once a Pharaoh and I had married three other males, yes I'm gay, but before the marriage someone had sent someone to kill my two younger lovers. Nearly succeeding on the first go, but he pulled through and the second time that same lover that had been hurt before noticed archers and were able to get away. After the marriage I found out who had sent someone to murder them and declared war. It went on for 5months before myself and my other lover was brought back to the palace fatally injured. To survive to see our two lovers we were both sealed into an item.

"Myself in the Puzzle and my other lover in a Ring. It's a large circle that hangs from the wearers neck and there is a triangle in the middle with an eye on it and on the outside of this circle is 5 pointers that can locate the other items. When we were sealed my most trusted High Priest and friend linked the two items together so that we weren't alone in throughout the time we had to wait for our loved one to be reborn. Yugi what's that marking on your hip?"

"I don't know. Grandfather said that I was born with it and the doctors said that it was a burn. So no one knows how I could get burn when I was born."

Atemu removed him from his arms. Yugi looked at him fearfully.

"Shh, I have to go back to my soul room ok to let my magic become full again. I used a lot to heal you. I'll come see you when I'm better. I then maybe able to take a physical form."

"Really?"

"Yes. But only for a short amount of time till I see my lover that was sealed in the Ring. When I have I should be able to stay out for very long periods of time."

Yugi nodded and Atemu left the room and Yugi fell asleep, but not for long before he was pulled from his soul room to the waking world.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	37. Chapter 37

Hope you like this chapter. One more left after this one.

* * *

Chapter 37 – Meet the others

* * *

Bakura snapped out of his thoughts and smirked. 'Finally I can see him again and they may be able to both remember.'

Bakura jumped from the bed in his soul room which was a copy of their chamber in Egypt. Bakura raced to the door and yanked it open and bolted into the hall and slammed Ryou's open causing said boy to jump on his soul room bed.

"H-H-Hi." Ryou stuttered.

"Oh don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. I'm taking over your body for a while."

Bakura moved out and took over and kept a tight hold on said body as Ryou tried to take over.

/Ryou concentrate and you can become a spirit like I did when I was with you in that stupid school thing./

\Oh o-ok.\

Ryou soon appeared beside him and was about to ask Bakura a question but he hurried out of Ryou's room and down the stairs. Ryou noticed that when he was too far away he would suddenly be dragged in a straight line towards the Ring. He gasped as he floated straight through walls and soon came to the front hallway he saw Bakura grabbed his jacket from the front closet and then bolt out the door. Ryou glided beside him instead of getting pulled.

He watched as Bakura whipped out the Ring and held it. "Ring, show me to the Puzzle."

Ryou gasped as the 5 points activated and pointed down towards the run down part of town.

\Bakura what's going on?\

/The one that also had to be reborn has just completed the Puzzle and it lets out my other lover into this time with me. I'm going there now./

\Now?! Bakura it's 11:30 at night.\

/I don't care./ Bakura growled out.

Ryou sighed as he followed along beside him as Bakura sprinted off in the direction of the Puzzle.

* * *

It was 30 minutes and Bakura was still sprinting along. Ryou was now confused as to why he could run for so long and not get tired.

\Bakura how is it you can run for so long without getting tired?\

/I was called the Thief King back in my time so I naturally have good stamina./

\Oh.\

Bakura stopped outside an extremely run down house. He heard screaming, crying and yelling coming from inside. Bakura growled and kicked the door open and walked in. It was obvious the person didn't hear him enter because the noise just continued Bakura entered and ran upstairs following the noise. Bakura froze at what he saw. The very same boy from the homeroom was there with what seemed to be a drunken father and he could see Atemu floated not too far away watching on unable to do anything, obviously not able to take over the body.

/\Bakura help him please!/\ he heard Atemu scream at him after seeing him.

Bakura growled and raced over to the drunken man and tackled him to the ground. Bakura hit him a few times before the man fell unconscious all that could be heard was Yugi's sobs. Ryou who had be froze in place the whole time staring at the three figures finally gasped and floated down to Yugi and knelt beside him. He recognised him from school.

Ryou saw Bakura walk over and he was given control back over his body and he saw Bakura floating beside him. Ryou noticed the other spirit but brushed it off for now. Ryou lifted the fallen boy in his arms and walked into what appeared to be his room. Bakura floated over to Atemu and wrapped his arms around him and both floated over to the bed and sat on the end. Ryou quickly disappeared before returning with a bowl and a few clothes. He gently started to clean up the blood that was coming from Yugi's face.

Bakura looked over to the fallen man and glared at him. "Ryou I'm taking over for a bit."

"Why?"

"To tie him up." Pointing to the man.

"Ok."

Ryou let Bakura take over before he came out and sat down on the side of the bed. Bakura took over the body and pulled out Yugi's desk chair before looking around and headed downstairs and grabbed some blood covered rope and came back up. Atemu and Ryou winced at the blood covered rope. He placed it down next to the chair before dragging the man over and shoving him in the chair and pulling his arms behind his back. He grabbed the rope and wrapped it securely around the man's wrists tightly, to bruise. He looked around and saw a knife behind the door and picked it up. He heard Ryou whimper and moved away as Bakura walked towards the bed. Bakura looked up at him and saw fear and he lowered his eyes sadly to the bed sheet and picked up part of it and cut a long line out of it before throwing the knife onto the desk causing it to crash to the ground. Bakura raised an eyebrow but did nothing. He looked towards the man as he saw him starting to stir. He smirked and sat on the bed next to Atemu's spirit form.

The man looked around. "Hey you scrawny weakling what the hell do you think you are doing in my house."

"Did he just call me a scrawny weakling?"

/\I believe he did Bakura./\

Bakura growled and stood up and force the material between his teeth and tied it tightly behind his head, successfully gagging him. Bakura knelt down in front of him.

"No one calls me a scrawny weakling."

The man glared and Bakura let Ryou take back over causing said teen to scurry back when he was met with an evil glare from the bound and gagged man.

\Settle Ryou he can't get out of that.\

/Still you could have walked away. Who is the other guy?/

\That is Atemu he is the spirit of the Puzzle I told you about. Now lie down on the bed beside Yugi and return to your soul room for me.\

Ryou nodded and did as asked and soon found himself on the bed with Bakura sitting next to him. Bakura reached out and placed his hand just over Ryou's bruised cheek. Ryou felt warmth before it disappeared and the same happened with his bandaged hand after Bakura removed the bandage. Before he could ask anything he sensed Atemu enter and looked towards the soul room door.

"Atemu come in."

The pushed open to reveal Atemu. He walked over and stood by Bakura but noticed Ryou had backed up a bit.

"I won't hurt you Ryou. I...I could never do that to you." Atemu said sadly because of Ryou's action.

"Ryou how did this happen?"

"The day I got the Ring I was walking home and accidently bumped into a drunk and he knocked me to the ground. My hand landed on a beer bottle and I smashed it."

Bakura nodded and placed his hand to hover over it before he healed the injury. Atemu placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder, who smiled and placed his over Atemu's. Atemu took it off and left the soul room heading back to the Puzzle.

"How did he get in here. I thought he resided in the Puzzle."

"Yes, but after we were sealed away the High Priest was able to link the two together so that we weren't alone. He can enter the Ring and I can enter the Puzzle."

"Oh ok."

/\Bakura come to the Puzzle bring Ryou. Yugi's waking up./\

"Come we are going to the Puzzle Yugi's waking up in his soul room."

"Ok."

Bakura held out his hand and Ryou took it and was pulled to his feet. Bakura led Ryou out of his soul room and Ryou noticed a long hallway and on the other side was another door.

"That's my soul room. You are welcome if you want to talk." Ryou nodded.

Bakura led him to the left and headed down the hall towards what appeared to be another door. This one instead of having the Ring like on Bakura's and nothing on Ryou's had a picture of the Puzzle. Bakura pushed it open and they were met with another long hallway and half down were another two doors one across from the other. Bakura led Ryou down the hall and they stopped between the two doors. Ryou looked at them and saw that one had the Puzzle on it and the other didn't. Bakura turned to the one that had nothing on it and knocked. Hearing an enter they walked in.

Ryou noticed that his class mate's soul room was darker than his and it had games in it but they were covered in dust. He saw the same spirit he'd seen in the house in the soul room with the younger boy in his arms. He was crying. Ryou walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi I'm Ryou. I understand your names Yugi right?"

Yugi nodded. "You're the new student from today?"

"Yeah I am." Ryou smiled at him and Yugi smiled back still staying in Atemu's arms.

Yugi looked around and saw Bakura and he tried to hide in Atemu's arms. Atemu turned and wave Bakura over. Yugi saw him walking over and tried to move away but Atemu was to strong and he was kept in place. Bakura stood behind Atemu.

"Yugi this is Bakura. He's the other spirit I told you about. He lives in the Ring. He's not going to hurt you. I promise."

Yugi sniffed and nodded in his chest before peaking at Bakura. Bakura smiled softly at him and sat on the floor beside the bed.

"Yugi can you remove your shirt and pants so I can heal you again."

"Atemu you can't. You don't have enough energy yet. You'll cause yourself to go into a deep sleep back in your soul room." Bakura argued.

"Bakura shut up. You can help if you want but one of us has to be here in case Yugi's father finds a way out of that chair."

"Oh you doubting my thieving skills. He won't get out of there."

"I'm not Bakura but what happens if one of his friends come. Then what?"

"I'm not letting you go into a deep sleep for 2weeks Atemu end of story."

"Atemu?" Yugi spoke softly and all three looked at him. "You don't have to. I'm fine."

"No you're not Yugi. You have a few fractured ribs. I'm not letting those go just because I might be asleep for 2 weeks."

Yugi jumped when he felt his arms go above his head when Atemu started to lift the shirt up over his head. He heard all three gasp at the bruises they saw. He felt Atemu lay him down and then his pants were removed so that he was only left in him boxers and he blushed darkly. Ryou giggled and went and sat up beside him. Bakura and Atemu were on either side of Yugi and now held their hands over his bruises and were slowly healing them. Once all were gone, both of them laid down on the bed. Yugi snatched up his shirt that was sitting beside him and he quickly put it on.

Yugi moved and helped Atemu up against the headboard of the bed. Ryou did the same with Bakura before both moved and sat in front of them.

Atemu looked over at Bakura. "It's nice for us all to be together again."

"Yeah it is."

Yugi and Ryou frowned and both saw it. "You both are our younger lovers. Come I can show you."

Atemu slipped off the bed and Yugi quickly helped him up and Ryou did the same for Bakura. Atemu led them out of Yugi's soul room and into his own. Yugi and Ryou gasped at what they saw. It was a maze.

"Come this way."

Atemu started to led them around through the maze. As they started walking around Atemu started to get his energy back slowly and no longer needed to lean on Yugi. He took Bakura off of Ryou and supported the much heavier male. Atemu finally stopped after who knows how long outside a door. He pushed it open and all four walked in.

Yugi and Ryou stopped next to them and looked around. All they saw was black walls. Yugi and Ryou jumped when Atemu started chanting. They soon saw images of when Yugi was first brought to the palace. Both boys stood there stock still watching it all till the end. Ryou was then shown how Ryou first met Bakura and then what happened when Bakura was put in one of the guest chambers with high security. In the end Yugi and Ryou fainted and both were caught by Bakura and Atemu respectively.

"Guess they were either too surprised or they are remembering." Bakura said as he looked down at Yugi in his arms.

"Yeah I guess. Let's get them back to their soul rooms. Then both of us go back to our own and rest up. Because we didn't use all of our power it shouldn't take too long to get it all back up."

Bakura nodded. "I'll go check on his father before hand."

Atemu nodded and Atemu disappeared back to Ryou's soul room while Bakura went to Yugi.

* * *

Bakura took Ryou's body back over and sat up. Yugi father was on the ground. The chair had fallen backwards and he'd snapped his wrists. He smirked and stood up. He grabbed the chair and dragged it over to the middle of the room and dropped it there, crashing the man's wrists still. He could hear him scream in pain through the gag. Bakura smirked and went back over to the bed and lay down next to Yugi and held him close. He then returned to his soul room and went to sleep.

* * *

It was around midday the next day when Yugi woke and he sat up and realised that he was in his room and Ryou was there and now awake because when Yugi woke he sat up the instant his eyes opened. Yugi looked to the centre of the room and saw his father tied up on the chair on his back, glaring at him. Yugi whimpered and shuffled right into Ryou who wrapped his arms around him. Yugi wrapped his own around him and buried his face in his chest.

Atemu came out and looked around and saw Yugi was hiding in Ryou's arms and that Yugi's father was glaring at the two.

_\Bakura wake up and get your ass out here.\_

_/Yeah yeah I just woke give me a minute.\_

The next second Bakura appeared floating beside Atemu. He looked down at Yugi and saw he was huddling up in Ryou's arms scared. He frowned and looked around to find Yugi's father glaring at the two of them. Bakura looked back at him.

_/Yugi would you like me to take care of him? Do you want him gone?/_

_\I d...please!\ _Yugi curled further up in Ryou's arms now crying in fear. _\I don't want to be hurt anymore.\_

Bakura smiled sadly at him before taking over Ryou's body and hugged Yugi tightly. "I missed you both so much. I knew there was something missing in my life." Yugi said sobbing in his arms.

_/We both did as well. Don't worry we don't plan on leaving you./_Atemu said.

Yugi and Ryou smiled. Ryou had come out after Bakura took over. Bakura hugged him before letting go and climbed off the bed and stood there. He glared down at the man.

"Are you sure you want him gone. He is your father after all."

"I'm sure. He's not my father. My real father died 3000years ago with my mother. He's just one that looks after me in this time. Not that he really did anyway." Yugi said.

Atemu glided down and sat next to him with Ryou. Bakura nodded and suddenly the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and the Ring glowed. Atemu gasped and jumped off and floated beside him.

_\Bakura don't! You don't have enough energy. You'll be thrown back into your soul room and be out of it for 2 weeks. Do you want that?\_

Bakura ignored him and he created a large black hole to appear under the man before he fell through. As it disappeared the Ring stopped glowing and the eye on his forehead left before Bakura was pulled back into his soul room. Ryou opened his eyes and found he was standing. He turned to Yugi and saw that it was only the two of them. Atemu had disappeared. Ryou quickly climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Yugi before going back into the items.

Ryou jumped from his bed and bolted out of his soul room and across to Bakura's. He gasped when he opened the door. It was the same as it was in the palace. He had recreated the chamber from when they were altogether in Egypt. Ryou smiled before bolting to the bed where Atemu was. He was sitting next to a heavily panting and sweating Bakura.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah. But he will be here for two weeks before he wakes with his power levels full again. Where's Yugi?"

"I don't know. He returned to his item with me. So I guess he's trying to figure out how to get to the Ring."

"I'll go find him you stay."

* * *

After a long talk they, Ryou, Atemu and Yugi decided it was best that Yugi moved to Ryou's house. This place wasn't good for him and Yugi needed to be fed properly. After getting what he owned together which wasn't very much they headed over to Ryou's. As soon as they were there Ryou shoved Yugi into the shower and made him food. Atemu was floating in the kitchen with Ryou talking to him.

_/Hey I have a question?/_

"Ok." Ryou replied.

_/You remember everything right?/_

"Yeah. Everything till we died."

_/What did the twins look like?/_

"How about when Bakura wakes I'll show you. Both together. They were gorgeous children Atemu. They found someone to love and once Atsu took over we left."

/_Oh._/

They looked to the door to see Yugi standing there in some of Ryou's clothes though they were falling off him. Ryou smiled and sat a bowl of rice and curry in front of him. Yugi looked at it and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Ryou. I'm just not hungry."

"Yugi you need to eat. We saw how skinny you are."

_/Yugi your body may say it's not hungry doesn't mean it isn't. Please eat./_ Atemu said.

"Ok. I'll try. I doubt it will be all of it."

"It's alright if it's not all, just eat something. We can increase the amount slowly."

Yugi smiled and nodded.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

Well this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 38 – Together At Last

* * *

- 2 weeks later –

During the time Bakura was out of it. Atemu had been able to take a physical form and that made Ryou and Yugi happy. They'd shown him around the town and taken him to a few different places. Atemu had also applied for a history job.

_

* * *

_

-- Flashback --

_Yugi, Ryou and Atemu were walking towards Domino High School. Atemu had applied for a teaching job at the school. He wanted to be there in case something happened to either of his lovers. Ryou had contacted a family friend and they pulled some strings and had gotten Atemu an identity and a previous job references that all came back to that person. _

_Yugi stood close to Atemu with Ryou as they headed up the steps. Yugi and Ryou led Atemu to the office and waited down the hall on some benches. Atemu walked in and up to the receptionist. _

"_Hello."_

"_Hi how can I help you?"_

"_I'm here for a job interview Atemu Yami."_

"_Ah yes. You can go in now."_

"_Thankyou."_

_Atemu walked into the door beside the reception desk and into the Principles office._

"_Ah Mr Yami. Nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you as well."_

"_Now before we get started is there any particular reason you have applied for a job here?"_

"_Yes there is actually. You have two students here that are actually my lovers and they have been getting quite injured from a few of your students. I only wish to protect them. I will not give their grades higher if they are in my class. They will get marked the same as any other student. If you believe its necessary you can have another teacher cross mark their work. But they will be treated the same as any other student."_

"_Ah I see. Well we are in serious need for a history teacher and I will have another teacher cross mark for fairness reasons you understand?"_

"_I do."_

"_You can't get physically involved on school grounds. Whatever you do outside the school is fine. But absolutely nothing on the school grounds."_

"_I understand."_

"_Well when can you start?"_

"_Whenever you wish."_

"_Now?"_

_Atemu nodded and both shook hands and the principle handed him his timetable of classes. "Now all students have an assignment to work on so you don't have to teach anything. I'll have the sub tell you what's going on and I'll show you everything after school has ended for the day. Just wait in your class room."_

"_Very well. It will be nice to work with you." _

_Atemu shook his hand again and left the room and headed out of the office not before folding up the timetable and placing it in his pocket. He left and walked down the hall to Yugi and Ryou who stood when they saw him coming._

"_So how'd it go? They don't know about us do they?"_

"_They do."_

"_What? Why did you say that?" Yugi said eyes filling with tears._

"_Shh Yugi, it's alright I can still work here."_

"_Really?" Ryou said, not believing him._

"_Yes. Now can you show me to the history class room?"_

"_That's our homeroom classroom. You're our homeroom teacher." Yugi said happily giving him a brief hug. "I won't get to do that anymore."_

"_Well that's good to know. But no you won't get to hug me or anything during school hours and on school grounds." Yugi pouted and Atemu chuckled. "And you can't call me Atemu anymore either. It's..."_

"_Come on _Atemu_ it can't be that bad to call you Mr Yami or Yami-sensei?" Ryou taunted._

"_Careful Ryou or I'll torture at home."_

_Ryou giggled as he move a little further in front of him out of reach. "Mr Yami." Ryou taunted and Atemu let out a low growl._

_Yugi stopped. "I'll meet you at homeroom. I have to get something from my locker."_

"_Ok Yugi don't be too long." Atemu said._

"_I won't."_

_Yugi ran down another corridor towards his locker. Yugi quickly typed in his combo and opened the door. He grabbed out his books for his history assignment and placed them in his bag before closing the door. As he did he saw Ushio standing behind it. Yugi whimpered and shrunk away and went to turn but Ushio grabbed him. _

"_Now where do you think you are going? We finally get to be alone after the long week that you have been busy and you want to leave? I don't think so. I want you to meet me in the abandoned classroom we had our fun in last time at lunch. I hope you have the money you owe me. Just so you understand I'm serious."_

_Ushio buried his fist in Yugi's stomach still holding him up. He brought his hand back and swung and hit Yugi right in his left eye. He let the boy go as he fell to the ground holding his face and stomach as he cried in pain._

"_You weakling. I'll see you at lunch." _

_Ushio walked off to go do something else before Yugi pulled himself to his feet still holding his stomach and face. He knew both were going to bruise. He walked back to his homeroom and walked in with his head down. The substitute was there with Atemu and they were talking to the class. As soon as he entered the substitute went silent and looked at him. _

"_Not again Mr Motou. You were just starting to get back to class early the past week but now you are going back to your late self. Detention with Mr Yami afterschool today. He is your new homeroom and History teacher. Go to your seat."_

"_Yes Hitori-sensei, sorry I was late."_

"_Don't want to hear Mr Motou. Seat now."_

_Yugi still with his head bowed walked to the back of the class room where he and Ryou sat in the dark. Yugi sat in the corner and Ryou next to him. Yugi slipped in behind him and placed his bag on the ground and sat down his bowed to the desk and his arm around his stomach. Ryou leaned over and brushed some of his hair out of the way and let out a soft gasp. _

"_Yugi how?"_

"_Don't say anything please." Ryou nodded._

"_Mr Bakura, Mr Motou that is enough from both of you. Be quiet now or I'll put you both on detention and Mr Motou will have another to go to." The class snickered. "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted twice now Mr Yami is your new homeroom and History teacher if you have a problem then go to him and if he can't get if fixed see your head of year lever or head of senior school. Now I'll be leaving and Mr Motou your detention is with Mr Yami this afternoon after school."_

_Yugi nodded his head still looking at his desk. Hitori left the room and headed back to the office leaving Atemu with his first class. Atemu looked around and gulped unnoticeably. _

"_Ok now you know my name is Mr Yami." The girls squealed when they heard him speak and Atemu raised an eyebrow. "But anyway we'll mark the roll and then you can talk quietly amongst yourselves."_

_Atemu then went along through the roll calling out names, the girls flirted with him and he payed no attention to it making them think he didn't hear them. As soon as it came to talking quietly amongst themselves, Atemu was surrounded by all the girls in the class. The boys were jealous of the girls flirting over Atemu._

"_I'm very sorry ladies but I'm gay and taken. Now please return to your desks."_

_The girls developed a heartbroken and some developed an evil look. "Who is it?" someone asked that didn't mind and still thought it was sweet he had someone. _

"_They are none of your concern."_

_Before anyone could say anything the door was slammed open and Ushio walked in. Atemu narrowed his eyes at him. Ushio ignored him and walked to the back of the room to his seat. Unfortunately for Yugi and Ryou Ushio sat in front of them. Yugi shrunk back expecting to be hit as Ushio moved to sit down. Yugi looked up and saw a piece of paper on his desk. Yugi knew Atemu was watching and he quickly snatched the paper off the desk, though both his lovers saw. Yugi held it tightly in his hand as he sat in his desk with Ryou's arm around him. The whole time Atemu still hadn't see the bruise on his face. _

"_What is that boy's name?" Atemu asked one of the girls. _

"_His name is Ushio, no one knows his last name. He's the school hall monitor. He's a bad person so don't try to do anything to him. You'll end up in hospital."_

"_Really? So he gets away with everything."_

"_Yeah the teachers are too afraid to do anything to him."_

"_Well now someone is."_

"_Yami-sensei please don't. You'll get hurt." The girls said. _

"_Mr Ushio you are late please see me in detention this afternoon."_

"_I don't think so." Ushio replied._

"_It wasn't a request. You _will_ see me for detention this afternoon."_

_Ushio glared at him and stood knocking the desk to the floor and his chair into Yugi's desk. He strode forwards, kids around the desk all scurried away and Atemu stood and walked around his desk. Ushio pulled his fist back to punch Atemu but he dodged it to the side and kicked his legs out from underneath him. Ushio fell the ground and grunted._

"_Now go to the office to see the Principle. I'm calling him now while you go and telling him of your disturbance."_

_Ushio glared at him and left the room. Atemu walked over to the phone on the wall and used the directory and dialled the number for the Principles phone. He told him what happened before hanging up. The kids were cheering and Atemu frowned. Yugi and Ryou were smiling happily though Yugi was still afraid. Yugi looked down at the note and read it while Ryou wasn't looking. _

_**You will pay with your life**_

_Yugi whimpered and pushed his chair back into the corner, out of Ryou's arms and pulled his feet up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. It hurt his stomach a lot and Yugi's face scrunched up in pain. _

"_Mr Motou can I please have that note." Atemu said. _

_Yugi looked at him through his bangs and saw Atemu was standing in front of his desk. Yugi moved forward and passed him the note. He watched Atemu through his hair and he saw the rage and anger in his eyes. _

"_Yami-sensei?" Ryou said and Atemu looked at him. "Can I see?" Atemu passed him the note and Ryou gasped looking at Yugi. "Yugi is this what Ushio gave you?" Yugi nodded. "He gave you those?" Yugi nodded and whimpered curling back up in a ball on his chair. _

_Ryou passed the note back to Atemu and moved closer to comfort Yugi. The bell went and some of the students filled out. Ryou and Yugi stayed having History next. _

"_I will talk with both of you during class."_

_Atemu went to the front of the room and started having a look at the assignment the students had to write. It was Ancient Egyptian. Atemu smirked. Now that Yugi and Ryou had their memories back they could write the assignment easier than it would have been. They had never told him they had an assignment on Egypt. After 5minutes the student were all in class._

"_Now I'm your new history teacher. My name is Mr Yami. Today you are all to go to the library and work on your assignments. I will write a note for one of you to take that has everyone's name on it."_

_Atemu proceed with writing the note sent all out of the classroom. Yugi and Ryou stayed seated knowing Atemu wanted to talk with them. Yugi was still curled up on his seat. Atemu closed and locked the door and walked over and picked up the chair that Ushio knocked over. He pulled Yugi's desk out of the saw and sat the chair in its place. Atemu sat down and looked at Yugi. His head was still down and he couldn't see his face. Atemu leaned forward and reached his hand under Yugi's chin and tilted his head up. He gasped when he saw the dark bruise that was on his face. Yugi's broke out in tears and latched onto Atemu crying. Atemu drew him into his lap and rocked him backwards and forwards, Yugi's face buried his face in his shirt. _

"_Yugi who gave you those bruises?"_

"_He'll kill me if I say." Yugi sobbed out._

"_He won't. Yugi you have to tell me. I can't keep having you hurt like this."_

_Yugi sniffed. "It was Ushio." _

_Yugi broke down again and cried. He couldn't stop it. He just sobbed in Atemu's arms. Atemu sighed and held him a little longer before passing him over to Ryou and going to the phone. Atemu called the principle. He told him that Ushio had hurt someone and the note before going back over to Yugi and comforting him. _

_

* * *

_

During break Yugi ended up staying in the room and had fallen asleep on the floor in the corner. Ryou had his head in his lap and was running his hand through his hair. Yugi had fallen asleep after crying and because they had a double Atemu allowed them to stay in the room he was up reading all the work his classes were doing for the rest of the term. Ryou was using the chair as a desk as he did his work. At the moment he was eating lunch and wasn't too picky that Yugi was still asleep. Yugi stirred not to long after and sat up, whimpering at the pain in his stomach. Atemu looked up and saw Yugi was awake and walked over and sat down next to him.

"_Yugi has anyone seen your eye apart from us?"_

"_No."_

"_Ok close your eyes for me."_

_Yugi did and soon felt warmth on his black eye. Yugi sighed as the pain slowly disappeared before it was completely gone. Yugi opened his eyes and found that he could see out of it. Yugi reached up and timidly touched his eye before looking at Atemu. _

"_I can heal yours and Ryou's injuries outside of the Puzzle or Ring." Yugi smiled before jumping when he felt his jacket being undone. "Don't even try to deny that you have a bruised stomach. You were whimpering as you sat up."_

_Atemu removed the jacket and pulled Yugi's shirt up getting a soft blush from him. Atemu chuckled at him before looking down and his eyes narrowed. He gently touched Yugi's stomach getting a whimper from him before he placed his hand over it and Yugi felt the warmth again and slowly the pain disappeared. Once gone Atemu put Yugi's shirt down and helped him put his jacket back on. Yugi moved and cuddled up to his side for the remainder of lunch. No one entering the room at all. _

_

* * *

_

After school Yugi walked to the history room and knocked. He heard an 'enter' before he walked in. He saw Ushio sitting at the back of the room like normal but this time in his desk. He was just sitting there with a piece of paper in front of him and a pen but not doing any of the work. Yugi looked to Atemu.

_Atemu took a deep unnoticeable breath. "Mr Motou please sit here." Pointing to the seat in front of him that had a pen and paper there. "What you are to write is at the top. Please write it 100 times."_

_Yugi nodded sadly before getting to work. He could tell Atemu wasn't happy with what Yugi had to do but he was keeping in order what he is meant to do and Yugi knew this. But he got to spend his time with his now most favourite teacher/lover. There was another knock at the door and Yugi looked over to see Ryou enter. Yugi frowned and Ryou just smiled. _

"_Hello Mr Bakura. Sit down and you may complete any homework you might have."_

_It was 1hour after detention started and it was close to the end. Atemu collected Ushio's paper and scowled. _

"_Mr Ushio you will come back to detention tomorrow and complete what the Principle set you. He will be notified by me after you leave. Go now."_

_Atemu turned and walked to his desk. Ushio stood and walked out not before pounding his fist on Yugi's desk. Yugi jumped and ran behind Atemu's desk and stayed near the board. _

"_Mr Ushio leave my class room now." Atemu said angrily. _

_Ushio stormed out and Ryou quickly went and locked the door. Atemu turned to Yugi who was shaking on the ground. Atemu quickly sat down next to him and pulled him in his arms. _

"_Shh he's gone. It's alright. I won't let him hurt you. Shh, shh."_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Mr Yami open the door please."_

"_Ryou can you open the door for the principle."_

_Ryou walked over and unlocked the door. The principle stood there wondering what was going on. He walked in and closed the door behind him. _

"_Mr Yami I thought I told you..." He suddenly stopped seeing that the boy was shaking and terrified was the reason he had the boy in his arms. "I'm guessing he's one of your lovers."_

"_Yes. Ryou is as well."_

_The principle looked to Ryou who bowed respectfully. The principle looked back to Atemu who was rocking Yugi backwards and forwards. Yugi was clinging to him like a life line._

"_Ryou come here." _

_Ryou quickly walked over and sat down on Yugi's other side. Atemu moved Yugi closer to Ryou and started to pry his hands off. Yugi whimpered and clung to him tighter. _

"_Yugi please I have to talk with the principle. Ryou's right next to you. Come on sweetie let go. Ryou's going to look after you till we can go."_

_Yugi shakily lifted his head from Atemu's shoulder and looked next to him and saw Ryou. Yugi clung to Ryou and buried his face in his chest. Atemu rubbed his back for a second before standing up and sitting down at two of the tables with the principle and going through some work. By the time they finished it was 5:30 and it was time to go. Yugi again had fallen asleep on Ryou's lap with his back to the two adults. Ryou collected all their stuff and Atemu lifted Yugi into his arms, not waking him. Atemu left the room with Ryou and headed down to the front of the school. There was no one left apart from a couple of teachers that were in their classrooms. _

_Atemu and Ryou left the school and headed down the street towards home. Yugi woke with the sound of cars and everything. Yugi looked around before tugging on Atemu's arm. Atemu looked down and smiled. _

"_Can you let me down?" Yugi asked. _

"_Do I have to?" Yugi nodded. "Alright."_

_Atemu let Yugi down and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close and leaned down and kissed him gently. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back. Unknown to them someone was watching. Yugi pulled back and blushed darkly before turning to Ryou and taking his bag. Atemu chuckled and wrapped his arm around the both boys waists and walked home. _

_-Next day- _

_Yugi, Ryou and Atemu were walking up the steps of the school and inside. The second they entered they saw pieces of paper hanging everywhere. Ryou walked over and took one off the one of the papers and gasped. There were two pictures on the paper. Ryou walked back over and handed it to Atemu who sighed and showed it to Yugi who gasped and looked at him in fear. Yugi looked down and Ryou wrapped his arms around him to comfort him._

"_Come with me." Atemu said and headed to see the principle. _

_Yugi and Ryou walked behind him and entered the office. Ryou and Yugi sat down and Atemu walked into the principle's office. He put the paper down on the table._

"_Our secret is out. What do you want to do about it?"_

"_You can continue working and I don't mind but as long as Mr Motou and Mr Bakura don't mind. Bring them in."_

_Atemu walked to the door. "Yugi, Ryou come here please."_

_Ryou and Yugi walked in and stood in front of the principle's desk. Yugi and Ryou bowed respectfully. _

"_Mr Motou, Mr Bakura, would you like Mr Yami to continue teaching at the school regardless of what you have just witnessed in the halls and because the students know your relationship with each other." Ryou and Yugi nodded. "Very well you all go off to class."_

_Yugi and Ryou bowed and left with Atemu. Atemu walked down the hall back to the classroom. People were whispering to each other as they walked past. Ryou wrapped his arms around Yugi as they went. Both knew Atemu couldn't help comfort them so they were stuck with each other. They walked into the classroom and Ryou and Yugi sat down while Atemu went to the front of the classroom and started taking the roll as the students came in. _

_After that everything ran smoothly and Atemu explained to the students that Ryou, Yugi and himself along with another had been together for a long time. Slowly everyone got used to the idea and continued with schooling ignoring the fact that the two of the students were going out with one of their teachers. _

_--End of Flashback--_

* * *

Since Atemu started working at the school. Ryou and Yugi would spend their lunch times in the history room with Atemu while he worked. They would sit up the back and play a game or rest. This meant Yugi wouldn't get beaten up at lunchtimes and they were left uninjured.

By the time Bakura was awake they were all asleep on the bed in Ryou's room. Bakura smirked and became physical and sat down beside Yugi and brushed the hair from his face. This action caused Yugi to stir before he jumped and screamed. He still had the fear of someone waking up looking down at him.

The scream made everyone jump awake with a start and look around. They saw Bakura sitting there in his physical form. Yugi was backed up against the bed head with his head in his knees whimpering. Bakura reached out and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder before pulling him closer and sat him in his lap. Yugi gripped his shirt and cried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You scared me and that's what my father use to do."

"Shh it's ok. I'm not angry. I'm sorry."

Yugi sniffed and held onto him tightly before Bakura lay down on the bed with Yugi on his chest. Atemu and Ryou smiled and lay down with him.

"You want to see your children lives now?" Ryou asked looking at Atemu.

He could just see how his face lit up at that. Atemu nodded and Ryou smiled before going into his soul room and heading to the Puzzle. Atemu held Ryou before going into the Puzzle, his physical body still there. Bakura hugged Yugi tightly before going to his soul room and headed to the Puzzle with Ryou. Yugi was the last. He looked over at the three in front of him and smiled. He was truly happy now. Yugi went to his soul room and was met with the three in his soul room. All laid down on the bed before the images of the children appeared on the ceiling as it went through his children's lives.

Atemu and Bakura smiled. They weren't going to let their two loved ones out of their grasp again. They had memorised the spell that Seto had used on them to bind them to the items. They were going to perform it on these two if they would allow it. That way they could live happily ever after together.

* * *

Hope you liked the story. This was the last chapter. Don't worry I have a sequal one shot in progress for you. Plus you'll get to find out what job Bakura does. Anyway please review on how you like the story. Thanks for all my loyal reviewers.


End file.
